PREGUNTALE A LA LUNA
by SesshMamYashGF-Milenia Angels
Summary: ¿Que harìas... si de un dìa para otro te enteras, que el hombre al que has amado por tanto tiempo, no es el que se te ha predestinado? Preguntale a La Luna... Si quieres saber la respuesta, seguro te asombras cuando escuches lo que dice.
1. ¡Acelera y Corre!

**Hola a todos los lectores que amablemente han dispuesto su tiempo para leer este fic, queremos antes que nada dejar en claro que los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, solo somos un par de Hotakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, por lo cuál hemos decidido aventurarnos a escribir algo que ha salido de nuestras mentes, este fic si nos pertenece así como la historia que se desarrollará en los siguientes capítulos, somos novatas y de antemano nos disculpamos por los errores y fallas pero también les pedimos que nos den una oportunidad y les aseguramos que no se arrepentirán, dejen reviews, entre más mejor, puesto que así actualizaremos más rápido, corran la voz entre sus amigos!! Por cierto….nuestra primer N'As (nota de autoras) hace referencia a la palabra "repuestita" utilizada en este capitulo, esta palabra es una manera más suave de decir que alguien está pasado de peso su equivalente sería "rellenita", pero ya no los entretenemos más….lean y disfruten….aceptamos sugerencias….**

**atte.: ****SesshMamYashGF y Annyfansmoon (son nuestros nicks abreviados)**

**PREGUNTALE A LA LUNA**

**CAPITULO 1. ¡ACELERA Y CORRE!**

**N**oche bella y apacible que se refleja en un cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas, esta se complementa con una luna radiante e indescriptiblemente hermosa la cuál a lo lejos parece danzar con la tierra, como si estuvieran cortejándose y fusionándose al mismo tiempo, se podría asegurar que quisieran unirse para ya no separarse más, todo el derredor en quietud y un exquisito olor a rosas que viaja por el viento, forman el ambiente perfecto para los enamorados, y es ahí cuando un murmullo lleno de amor rompe el embriagador silencio…

-Mi amor por ti es infinito…

-¡Darien, me hace tan feliz oírlo de tus labios! Pero mi amor por ti no tiene límites, eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad? –decía la rubia mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su amado.

-Por supuesto Serena…-El pelinegro desliza su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla tersa de Serena y con su brazo derecho le rodea la cintura atrayéndole para besarla, lento, lento, después de todo no hay prisa, primero un leve roce, un pequeño coqueteo, después los labios de ambos se entreabren, sus corazones empiezan a latir con ritmo acelerado, sus cuerpos tiemblan de deseo y eso se ve reflejado en el beso, la chica rodea rápidamente el cuello de su amado con ambas manos, mientras este la abraza fuertemente al recorrerle con sus labios los hombros desnudos, se detecta un ligero nivel de excitación en el aire, la pasión comienza a desbordarse por cada uno de sus sentidos, ahora el beso se ha vuelto profundo y pasional, hay tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos que con simples palabras jamás se pueden expresar y es ahí en lo intimo de este beso donde todo se dice, Darien se deja caer sobre el pasto y Serena lo sigue pegada a su pecho, ese beso es demasiado placentero para abandonarlo, un extraño deseo se ha apoderado de ambos y no pueden detenerse, ¡compostura!, ¡cordura…! les suplica la mente al corazón y al cuerpo…pero no obedecen, cambio de estrategia, ahora es una orden…¡¡ya!!

-No me beses más, si lo haces nuevamente perderé el control y no deseo que eso pase – ahora solo pasaba los dedos sobre el cabello de su amada y la miraba con una extraña mezcla de ternura y deseo…

-Darien, no sé que nos pasa, pero últimamente hemos cambiado, quiero decir, nuestros besos, nuestras caricias…

-Se han vuelto más profundas – Concluyó Darien – por eso creo que debemos detenernos antes que suceda…

-¿Que suceda que Darien? – Serena lo miraba algo sonrojada, de antemano conocía la respuesta.

-Serena, no estamos listos, es decir…tú ahora tienes 18 y yo 22, recién ingresaste a la universidad y yo estoy por concluirla, creo que no seríamos capaces de asimilar una relación más comprometedora, más íntima…

-Si Darien, entiendo a la perfección, no tienes porque explicarme –Una lágrima corría por su mejilla derecha- Yo aún soy muy inmadura, tengo tantos defectos y no sería capaz de darte lo que mereces…yo…

-No Serena, no digas eso –Un ligero dolor se asomaba en sus palabras, no era eso lo que el había querido expresar, levantó el rostro de su querida novia con su mano izquierda mientras le susurraba al oído…

-Yo te amo, jamás cambiaría nada en ti, eres perfecta para mí, no llores que me rompes el alma, por favor no llores –Y con una profunda calidez la abrazó deseando que con ello Serena se tranquilizara, maldito si por su culpa sufría, no se lo perdonaría jamás, no después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir- Vamos es hora de llevarte a casa, no quiero que tus padres se preocupen –Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios para darle calma a Serena.

-¿Sabes Darien? Cuando sonríes así, me das seguridad, siento que no importa lo que pase, tu sonrisa me transmite paz y confianza.

Erguido y puesto en pie, tan alto, tan varonil, tan apuesto y tan caballero…extendía su mano derecha a Serena, esta tomó su mano para levantarse y así juntos caminar hasta el carro, cortésmente abrió la puerta del convertible negro para que la joven entrase, inmediatamente se ponía al volante al ver la hora, ¡Demonios! Exclamó para sus adentros, el reloj indicaba que ya casi era la media noche, que explicación darían, después de todo Serena aún era la princesita de mami y papi, soltó los frenos con una brusquedad desusada en él para acelerar al máximo, en realidad tenía temor de que Serena tuviera problemas.

-Darien, ¿Podrías manejar más tranquilo?, es que me pones nerviosa – Dijo Serena tímidamente al no poder ocultar su temor por lo rápido que este manejaba.

-Lo siento amor es que… ¿Ves la hora? Ya es tarde y creo que estamos en problemas –Decía al momento de indicarle que viera el reloj.

-¡Ah! ¡Darien estoy muerta! Me van a castigar, ¡acelera, acelera!, ignora lo último que dije, ¡Vas demasiado lento! –Una gota de sudor corría por la sien de Darien al tiempo que Serena mordía sus uñas sin parar, mientras ideaba que excusas dar a sus padres, nunca antes se les había hecho tan largo el camino, al instante y por instinto desaceleró y frenó Darien, ya estaban en casa de los Tsukino y lo peor estaba por venir ¿O no?

-Darien –Masculló Serena mientras sostenía con sus manos las de el joven- ¿Estamos juntos en esto verdad? –Con los ojos ligeramente llorosos esperaba ansiosa su respuesta.

-Claro Serena –Dijo con voz algo ronca, tratando de convencerse así mismo de que todo marcharía bien…- Claro…–Repitió casi en forma de susurro-

Antes de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió repentinamente era Mamá Ikuko quién lucía un semblante bastante desconcertante.

-Serena, Darien, ¿Pueden explicarme que horas son estas de llegar…?

-Señora Tsukino, mil disculpas, lamento traer a Serena tan tarde a casa, es que se nos ha ido el tiempo, yo entendería si usted prohíbe… -Mamá Ikuko lo interrumpió al momento que su rostro cambiaba, pasando de la seriedad a la complicidad.

-Chicos ah sido espléndido ver sus rostros, yo también fui joven y los entiendo solo quería saber que se sentía poner a un hijo en esta situación, ahora comprendo a mis padres –Dicho esto soltó una leve carcajada- pero es verdad, ya es tarde, tienen suerte de que Papá Kenji ya esté dormido, vamos Serena entra y tu Darien que pases buenas noches, nos veremos después –Decía mientras lo despedía y cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios que daba a entender que no había motivo por el cuál preocuparse.

-¡Que alivio! –Suspiraba el muchacho, mientras desaparecía conduciendo a toda velocidad. De repente una carcajada inundó el interior de su vehículo, ahora podía reír al recordar la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Serena mientras decía ¡Acelera, acelera!, era sorprendente como estando con Serena podían pasar del romance al deseo, del deseo a la desesperación y de la desesperación a la diversión, si… definitivamente ella era la mujer indicada para él…

-Serena, me lo contarás todo… ¿Verdad?, balbuceaba Mamá Ikuko mientras la acompañaba a su habitación.

-Claro mamá, pero… aún no ha sucedido lo que te imaginas –Sonreía Serena con tanta sinceridad que no dejó motivo de dudas en su madre.

-Pero cuando eso suceda…me lo contarás… ¿Cierto? Después de todo creo haberme ganado tu confianza al demostrar lo confiable que soy –Serena asintió con la cabeza al momento de abrir la puerta de su habitación y disponerse a entrar- en ese caso…que pases buenas noches mi pequeña princesa –Decía Mamá Ikuko mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su pequeña.

-Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches –decía Serena al cerrar la puerta y empezar a cambiar su ropa de calle por su pijama para poder dormir.

**V**entanas abiertas de par en par en casa de Los Tsukino, era un día único, un día para disfrutar a manos llenas pues se contaba con una tranquilidad que durante tanto tiempo se había anhelado no solo por parte de Serena sino también por todos sus amigos, se podía observar a una hermosa joven que ondeaba su cabello al peinar su tan rubia y larga cabellera, de repente una voz bastante familiar resuena…

-Serena, ¡levántate o se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela!

Ella sonríe es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no se queda dormida, sale corriendo de su habitación, baja apresuradamente las escaleras y ríe con mayor énfasis al ver que su madre le ha preparado un delicioso desayuno.

-¡Serena…! estás lista y a tiempo para desayunar… ¿Puedo saber cuál es el motivo de este milagro, acaso estás nerviosa?

-He decidido ser más responsable mamá, eso es todo…

-Hija estoy orgullosa de ti, estás madurando, este día va a estar en mi memoria por mucho tiempo –Una lágrima de emoción corría por la mejilla de Mamá Ikuko, su pequeña maduraba poco a poco y eso la hacía muy feliz.

-Hay mamá, no es para tanto…por cierto ¿Dónde está Rini? Es extraño que no baje a desayunar…muy extraño…

-Rini ya desayunó, debe estar terminando de arreglarse, supongo que se irán juntas, así que es mejor que empieces a desayunar, ya sabes que es muy impaciente.

-Claro mamá, tengo mucha hambre y además el desayuno es muy importante para mí, sobre todo ahora que estoy en mi última etapa de desarrollo y…

-O de "desenrollo" querrás decir Serena, mírate estás gorda… -Rini reía sin parar al decir esto, mientras Serena explotaba de la ira por el comentario y haciendo lo imposible para alcanzarla y retorcerle el cuello por su osadía, entre dientes se podía escuchar que decía…

-No estoy gorda, solo "repuestita" que es distinto, quiero decir que con más forma, más femenina…

-Jajaja, déjame reír más Serena, yo no sabía que estar gorda era ser femenina –gritaba la pequeña mientras corría para librarse de caer en las garras de Serena o de lo contrario sufriría las consecuencias por sus comentarios.

-¡Basta Rini, basta…! No estoy gorda, es solo tu imaginación…

-¡Tu crees Serena? Yo lo dudo pero si así eres feliz, ¿que le vamos a hacer?, solo un consejo, ponte a dieta porque no creo que a Darien le gusten las obesas –Serena se quedó estática al oír estas palabras, quizás Rini tenía razón- Apresúrate no necesitas desayunar, eso solo te engordará más –finalizó mientras la rubia gritaba a todo pulmón…

-¡Rini te detesto, siempre me haces sentir mal, eres muy cruel conmigo! ¡Mamá…dile a Rini que se calme y que retire lo dicho!

-Hija mejor hazle caso a Rini y apresúrate, además creo que ella tiene razón, he notado que últimamente la ropa te queda algo ajustada –Una enorme gota de sudor corría por la frente de Mamá Ikuko, le daba pena decirlo, pero era verdad…Serena había aumentado de peso.

-¡Mamá! –Serena lloraba a mares- ¡Tú también piensas lo mismo que ella!, ¡no es justo!, mejor me voy, tan contenta que había empezado mi día, pero ahora me lo han arruinado, espero que con esto… ¡ya estén contentas y realizadas…! -Tras decir esto corrió por su mochila y azotó la puerta.

-Rini, alcánzala, trata de no hacer más comentarios acerca de su peso, sabemos que eso le afecta y además pienso que esta vez se nos ha pasado la mano, ¡corre, confío en ti, sé que lo arreglarás…!

-Claro Mamá Ikuko, no te preocupes, además Serena olvido su almuerzo, estoy segura que se alegrará al ver que lo llevo y todo esto quedará olvidado… -Guiñaba un ojo al momento que salía corriendo.

-¡Serena, Serena…! ¡Espérame! –Gritaba desesperadamente la pelirosa mientras corría a toda prisa, pero Serena estaba tan molesta que la ignoraba aún cuando ya sabía que la perseguía para disculparse, la rubia seguía caminando a prisa decidida a no voltear sin importar lo que pasara, esta vez Rini realmente se había pasado de la raya, no sería fácil la reconciliación…al menos no ahora…cuando repentinamente se detuvo…

-¡Rayos! –Gritó Serena al momento que alzó su mano izquierda apretando su puño con tanta fuerza que una vena brotaba en este- He olvidado mi almuerzo y no puedo regresar por el, si lo hago llegaré tarde a la universidad… ¿Por qué a mí, por que hoy? –Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- No desayuné y ahora tampoco podré…

-Serena, toma se te olvido –Decía Rini mientras que con su dedo índice tocaba repetitivamente la espalda de ella- ¿Disculpa si? No debía molestarte, es solo que… quizás actúo así…por recordar que dentro de poco tiempo regresaré al futuro nuevamente y odio eso…es decir los quiero tanto a ustedes pero también extraño a mis papás, a mis amigos…mi casa… -La furia desapareció y Serena volteó con una sonrisa fingida que difícilmente ocultaba la tristeza que ahora llenaba su rostro.

-Rini, no estés triste, seguro vuelves como lo has hecho últimamente y todos estaremos felices de tenerte de visita otra vez, así que deja la tristeza… ¡Gracias por el almuerzo!, debo irme o llegaré tarde –Le dio un beso en la frente y una leve caricia en el cabello al tiempo que se despedía- ¡Ve con cuidado a la escuela, nos veremos en casa luego!

-¡Claro que si!, por cierto… ¡Suerte Serena! –Con una mano se despedía mientras corría rumbo a su escuela.

Serena se alejaba mientras lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus ojos, esta vez tenía un nudo en la garganta y por alguna extraña razón tenía un raro presentimiento acerca de la partida de Rini, sentía como si se acercara el principio del fin, como si con esta nueva partida algo inesperado sucedería, pero… ¡que tontería era pensar en eso!, se regañó así misma y enseguida cambio sus pensamientos, debía darse prisa o se le haría tarde… A lo lejos se podía observar a una niña que se había detenido para contemplar a la joven una vez más, mientras con un leve susurro decía…

-Serena tonta, me has hecho llorar… pero te quiero tanto… mamá…

**Asi finaliza nuestro primer capìtulo, esperamos les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto...**


	2. Extraño Comportamiento

**Primero queremos dejar en claro que los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, solo somos un par de Hotakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, este fic si nos pertenece así como la historia que se desarrollará en los siguientes capítulos, por otra parte queremos darles las gracias a todos ustedes nuestros queridos lectores por el interés mostrado en este fic, por tomarse su valioso tiempo y leerlo, por dejarnos sus importantísimos reviews, aquellos que nos leen y no dejan reviews, también les agradecemos, ojala pronto puedan dejarnos sus comentarios, nuestra primer N'As (nota de autoras) de este capitulo hace referencia a la palabra "Domo" según nuestra imaginación (aclaramos que no sabemos si existe algo así en la realidad, pero en esta historia hemos inventado un sin fin de cosas, después de todo es nuestra ficción) es un salón completamente automatizado, en este lugar todos los alumnos de la universidad en donde estudian nuestros protagonistas presentan sus exámenes, sin importar la carrera, cuando es época de exámenes se cita a los alumnos acorde a al nivel que llevan, es decir…un día se cita a todos los de primero, después a los de segundo y así sucesivamente, eso explica porque aunque llevan carreras diferentes, Serena y sus amigos presentan exámenes el mismo día, nuestra segunda N'As se refiere a la palabra "rolando" los ojos, eso quiere decir que alguien voltea o gira los ojos, en fin, ya no queremos detenerlos más, bienvenidos al segundo capitulo, como siempre esperamos sea de su agrado…Recuerden que aceptamos sugerencias…**

**atte.: ****SesshMamYashGF y Annyfansmoon**

**PREGUNTALE A LA LUNA**

**CAPITULO 2. EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO**

-Solo un poco más, camina solo un poco más… sino se te hará tarde y debes llegar temprano, además te has preparado lo suficiente para este día, hoy demostrarás que has madurado que ya no eres Seretonta Tsukino -Era lo único en lo que cierta rubia podía pensar mientras caminaba a toda prisa.

-¡Soy una Sailor que lucha por obtener un 100 en esta vida! –Exclamaba mientras Amy y Lita reían ¿Qué era lo que tramaba Serena? Se preguntaban ambas, ciertamente en los últimos días había actuado extraño, hoy llegaba temprano a la universidad y era el día en que presentaban los exámenes finales…pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue escucharle decir que obtendría un 100 cuando todos sabían de sobra que su máxima puntuación había sido un 73 y de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo…

-Serena ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Amy con una ligera sonrisa y una gota de sudor en la frente al ver que esta tenía una mirada llena de estrellas, como si estuviera soñando despierta…

-Serena, Serena…te estamos hablando… -Decía Lita al momento que sacudía a Serena de los hombros para que saliera del trance en el que se encontraba sumergida…

-Ah…si claro, es solo que lo crean o no, hoy soy una nueva Serena, he estudiado mucho, admito que ha sido duro el tener que separarme de mi Darien durante tanto tiempo… no jugar en el Crown, dejar de ir a la cafetería con ustedes y estar encerrada, si…¡ha sido doloroso! –Exclamaba Serena mientras lloraba y a Amy y a Lita se les ponían los ojos chiquitos al descubrir la razón por la cuál Serena había actuado tan rara, un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas avergonzadas ante la idea de haber desconfiado de su amiga al creer que andaba de "Traviesa" con Darien.

-En fin…eso ha quedado atrás, ahora vamos al "Domo" que tenemos exámenes que presentar y aunque nunca pensé decir esto en mi vida… -Tomó aire, mientas apuntaba con su dedo hacia la universidad- ¡Estoy lista para los exámenes!

-¡Chicas espérenme! –Gritaba Rei que casi sin aliento terminó la frase- Además quiero que me digan si es cierto lo que mis oídos alcanzaron a escuchar hace unos instantes, Serena debe estar bromeando ¿verdad?, aún recuerdo el parcial pasado…yo obtuve 91 –Fanfarroneó Rei mientras sus ojos se iluminaban, de repente su mirada cambió y sonrió burlonamente- Dudo mucho que tu Serena puedas algún día obtener esas notas, no te sientas mal pero…es que eres tan tonta…tonta…

-Tienes razón no he obtenido esas notas, pero espero algún día lograrlo, vamos chicas, no quiero llegar tarde en un día tan importante –Rei caía de espaldas, era la primera vez que no le mostraba la lengua en señal de disgusto mientras le exigía a gritos que dejara de llamarla tonta, la primera vez que no aclaraba que era distraída algo muy diferente a ser tonta y la primera vez que no discutían casi hasta llegar a los golpes por tonterías, por este motivo se levantó muy sorprendida y solo atinó a decir…

-Se…rena… ¿Estás bien, que te ha ocurrido? –Y enseguida volteó a ver a Lita y Amy exigiendo una explicación- ¿Alguna de ustedes me puede decir…que rayos le ha pasado a Serena? ¿Que le hicieron? Seguro Darien le hizo algo, seguro que la ha lastimado, ¡Me las va a pagar ese cretino! ¡Lo juro, lo partiré en dos con mi fuego sagrado! ¡Lo mata…!

-Calma Rei –Interrumpió Lita- No es nada de eso, Serena ha actuado muy rara las últimas semanas ¿Qué acaso ya no recuerdas como se ha aislado de todos nosotros? Y no solo eso… ha estudiado según nos dijo…y además…si alguien tiene que patearle el trasero a Darien… ¡Esa seré yo! Pues tengo la reputación de ser la más violenta y además…soy la más alta…

-Engreída… -Respondió Rei admitiendo que Lita tenía razón.

Las chicas caminaban aún incrédulas al ver a Serena tan decidida, tan tranquila y… ¿Por qué no…? Tan… ¿Preparada? Todo debía tratarse de una broma claro estaba, esa no era la Serena de siempre ¡Claro que no!, tendría que ser un sueño o un… un milagro… Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban tomando sus lugares, pero faltaba algo, alguien… ¡Claro, faltaba Mina! Algo extraño, ya que desde que Yaten y ella estaban juntos, es decir… eran novios, Mina había cambiado, se habìa vuelto más responsable y más cumplida y aunque costara admitirlo… más aplicada en los estudios, acaso… ¿Acaso volvería a las antiguas costumbres?

-¡Llegamos! Otro poco más y no lo logramos –Decía Mina bastante agitada, mientras las chicas le dirigían una mirada muy sugestiva- ¡Hay chicas! No es lo que piensan… Yaten solo pasó por mí…

-Pero como Mina es bastante obsesiva con su imagen, tardó horas en arreglarse, ya conocen lo vanidosa que es…-Agregó Yaten mientras corría una gota de sudor por su sien, rolando los ojos al escuchar lo que decía Mina…

-Mira quién habla… ¿Podrías prestarme un espejo? Es que creo que mi peinado no luce de lo más espectacular… eres de lo peor… un vanidoso completo Yaten… y aún así te atreves a hablar de mí…

-Buenos días jóvenes… espero se hayan preparado lo suficiente, pues hoy presentan los finales que decidirán el semestre –Decía el profesor Tamo, que era el encargado de aplicar los exámenes a todos los alumnos de la universidad, sin importar el grado o carrera que llevaran- Es de su conocimiento que se ha cambiado el modelo evaluativo este semestre y si este funciona como se espera, quedará de manera definitiva, tienen 3 horas para presentar la primera ronda de exámenes, al finalizar tendrán una hora de receso y al regresar contarán con 3 horas más para resolver los exámenes restantes ¿Quedó claro todo? Perfecto, entonces sigan las instrucciones y no tendrán problema -decía mientras hacía anotaciones en el pizarrón- Y aunque no lo crean… -Agregó con una sonrisa y un leve destello en los ojos- les deseo suerte, pues creo que la van a necesitar.

-Yo también les deseo suerte a todos, creo que nos va a ir bien, tengo un buen presentimiento…

-A nosotros creo que nos va a ir bien, hemos estudiado bastante Serena, pero en cambio a ti…ni siquiera te vimos estos días después de clases ¿Acaso estudiaste sola? No, eso sería imposible… -Dijo Taiki algo pensativo, mientras todos lo veían, no se habían percatado el momento es que este habìa llegado, gotas de sudor y pena corrían por su espalda, nunca quiso sonar rudo o descortés y habìa salido todo lo contrario, con una sonrisa nerviosa agregó…-Disculpa Serena es solo que…

-No te preocupes –Interrumpió Serena y con una sonrisa aun mayor exclamó…- ¡Pero hoy demostraré mi verdadera capacidad!

-Silencio chicos… el examen empieza ahora y ya se ha activado el sistema de seguridad, así que guarden compostura…

-Lo lamento profesor Tamo –Dijo Amy apenada.

¡Suerte! Dijeron todos en voz baja y al unísono, mientras cada uno iba tomando en sus manos los exámenes, una hoja tras otra, todo transcurrió en medio de respuestas, cálculos, fórmulas, opciones, segundos, minutos, sonó la alarma indicando el fin de la primera ronda, debido a que el "Domo" contaba con un ingenioso sistema de cámaras que a su vez estaba supervisado por equipo especializado y altamente entrenado para evitar cualquier tipo de trampa o engaño por parte de los alumnos, el profesor Tamo de manera tranquila solicitó a los jóvenes que entregaran los exámenes para salir al descanso, pues sabia que todo iba perfecto ya que de no ser así… los "vigilantes infernales" (que era como los estudiantes denominaban a los supervisores de las cámaras) habrían notificado inmediatamente ante la más mínima señal de alguna anomalía. Poco a poco los alumnos empezaron a depositar sus exámenes sobre el escritorio…era la hora de relajarse después de tanta tensión…¡¡era la hora del almuerzo!!

-Han estado algo pesados los exámenes… -Dijo Lita mientras todos se disponían a sacar su almuerzo.

-¡Un poco! –Respondieron a coro Amy y Taiki

-¿Solo un poco? Yo diría que bastante –terció Yaten y a esto agregó Mina…

-La verdad si, espero no salir tan mal, he hecho lo mejor que pude…y tu ¿Serena?

Todos veían con incredulidad a Serena, ya que esta tenía un diccionario de inglés en sus manos, mientras a toda prisa repetía palabras al azar…

-Globalization, pandemic disease, stillness, pick up, breaking… -Calló repentinamente al ver que todos la observaban- ¿Qué les pasa, porque me ven tan rara? Ah… -Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente al recordar que tenía una nueva actitud y era lógico que todos se sorprendieran- Está bien, está bien, creo que ya es demasiado por hoy, además tengo hambre, demasiada diría yo, veamos que preparó mi mamá…

Empezó a buscar en su almuerzo hasta que se topó con una pequeña nota, en la cuál podía leerse: "Serena, hoy es un día muy importante, creo que por los nervios lo has olvidado, todo lo que has sacrificado no ha sido en vano, he visto tus desvelos, tu preocupación y sobre todo tu entrega, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, te deseo suerte hija, por cierto, casi lo olvido, quiero pedirte un favor… comparte un poco de tu almuerzo ¿Quieres? Es por tu bien. Con Amor Mamá Ikuko".

-Hay Mamá, tu siempre tan atenta…pero no podías evitar ese comentario obviando lo de mi sobrepeso… -Dijo serena rolando los ojos algo incomoda, mientras agregaba…-¿Gustan un poco? Es demasiada comida y no pienso poder comerla toda, así que sientan la confianza para comer lo que gusten…

No, esto no podía pasar, no era cierto, era una broma de muy mal gusto, miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad ¿Dónde estaba la cámara escondida? Porque de seguro se trataba de una broma, era posible que cambiara, que madurara, pero lo de la comida era una exageración a decir basta, baka el que creyera que Serena podría compartir un poco de comida, al menos no en esta vida, ni en este milenio.

-Vamos, no me miren así… es raro lo sé, hasta yo me sorprendo, hasta hace unas días era Seretonta –Al decir esto y con una sonrisa volteó a ver a Rei que se quedó callada y enrojeció de la vergüenza- pero las cosas cambian, incluso las personas, prometo explicarles todo al finalizar los exámenes, ahora a comer… -Sujetó un rollo de arroz con salmón con los palillos, mientras les indicaba a los demás que hicieran lo mismo, al instante todo a su alrededor fue cubierto por un silencio absoluto, sepulcral es la palabra más correcta ¿Qué o quién la hizo actuar de esa manera?, se preguntaban todos al verla comportarse así.

Por el momento era hora de regresar al "Domo" y terminar con los exámenes faltantes, el reloj marchaba rápido y lento, lento y rápido, para cada uno de los alumnos era diferente, sonó el timbre nuevamente indicando que habìa terminado el tiempo para responder.

-Bien jóvenes, hora de irnos, pasen a dejar sus exámenes y con calma retírense –Dijo el profesor Tamo con la sutil gentileza que siempre lo habìa caracterizado.

Los alumnos empezaron a marcharse, algunos pensativos, otros con tristeza y algunos más aún con nervios, pero para Amy y Taiki, todo era tranquilidad, pues con una enorme sonrisa llena de satisfacción entregaron sus exámenes y se dispusieron a salir, Mina y Yaten lo hacían con una sonrisa también pero esta era a medias, no estaban tan seguros de los resultados y que decir de Lita, ella solo encogió los hombros recordando los consejos de su dulce Andrew y sabiendo que habìa hecho su mayor esfuerzo, la última era Serena, extendió su examen y el profesor Tamo le preguntó…

-¿Tsukino, estás bien…? Te he notado algo extraña…

-Si profesor, es solo que… bueno… me preguntaba… ¿Cree que el lunes sepamos los resultados? ¿Sería esto posible?

-Por supuesto, el lunes estarán colocadas las listas con las puntuaciones, espero que obtengas buenos resultados, al menos mejores que los que obtuviste en los preliminares.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del profesor y gotas recorrían su frente, sabía de sobra que Serena no era una alumna aplicada, no es que fuera tonta, que va, lo que tenía es que era una chica muy despistada y distraída, habìa cometido una indiscreción y se estaba preparando para recibir lo que venía, escuchar a Serena llorar y decir que no era su culpa sino de los maestros y de las materias tan difíciles que llevaba, pero por más que esperara, eso no iba a pasar, no esta vez, ya que para su sorpresa en lugar de que Serena llorara, respondió con voz apacible, casi angelical…

- Yo también profesor Tamo, créame cuando le digo que esta vez he dado lo mejor de mí, nos vemos, que tenga un buen día –Serena agitaba su mano en señal de despedida mientras salía del "Domo", dejando a un profesor bastante sorprendido al ver la actitud tan madura de Serena o era que los exámenes la habían dejado en shock, solo algo así podía explicar su extraño comportamiento… ver para creer… repetía para sus adentros…

-Serena ¡Date prisa, por todos los cielos! Nos debes una explicación, tu comportamiento nos ha dado mucho que pensar y ya empiezas a preocuparnos –decìa Mina al ver a Serena que caminaba un poco lento y demasiado pensativa- Anda, apresúrate…

-Vamos a la cafeterìa, ahí podremos platicar todo –Sugirió Amy muy sonriente mientras apretaba la mano a Taiki, en señal de…"ni se te ocurra irte que estas en el barco igual que nosotras, si nos hundimos tú también".

- Excelente idea –Exclamó Lita al ruborizarse un poco, la idea no era mala, así podría ver a Andrew y terminar de acordar la cita para esa noche- podremos beber algo mientras conversamos.

-Y ojala encontremos en el camino a Darien, así podremos exigirle una explicación y ajustar cuentas… -Decìa Rei con una sonrisa macabra mientras una vena a punto de explotar cruzaba su frente- Ya puedo saborear la paliza que le voy a dar…

-Calma, calma Rei, ademàs ya dije que sería yo quien le propine la paliza a Darien y también te he dicho que es completamente inocente…

-Deja Vù –Dijo Serena, rolando los ojos y marchándose al recordar que en la mañana habìa visto una escena similar.

-Oigan todos, mejor seguimos a Serena, ya va lejos, corramos si queremos saber la verdadera causa de su comportamiento, ¡Espéranos Serena! –Gritaba Mina mientras arrastraba a Yaten con ella, claro estaba que el peliplateado iba en contra de su voluntad pero eso poco le importaba a su novia.

Mientras tanto y no muy lejos de ahí, para ser precisos en la cafeterìa Crown, dos chicos muy apuestos, se apresuraban a tomar asiento y conversar amenamente…

-Es verdad Darien, todo va sobre ruedas, muestras notas están mejor que nunca, bueno… tú siempre has ido muy bien, excelente es la palabra que mejor va… ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No te quejes, tú también siempre has sido alumno destacado, de los mejores de la universidad, por algo al igual que yo… estás becado –Dijo sonriente Darien, pero repentinamente cambió, otra vez esa sensación…

-Darien a mi no me engañas, definitivamente algo te pasa… -repuso Andrew al ver que su amigo palidecía un poco.

-¡Ah…! Nada… bueno si…algo… pero sin importancia… es la segunda vez en el día que tengo calosfríos, pero esta vez son en todo el cuerpo, como si alguien quisiera golpearme, que sensación tan extraña – Andrew sonreía mientras se llevaba la mano al estomago, su amigo tenía cada ocurrencia- ¿Qué dije? ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Hay Darien, es solo que tu comentario ha sonado raro, mira que afirmar que esas cosas pueden percibirse…

-Mejor guarda silencio –Replicó Darièn frunciendo el ceño y recordando algo del pasado que sacó a relucir con una sonrisa muy rara en él- Ahora recuerdo mi querido Andrew que hace tiempo mencionaste que te sentías nervioso y no sabías porque… después resultó ser que Lita estaba molesta, demasiado molesta contigo por ser tan atolondrado y olvidar su aniversario de novios…

-Este…mmm….si tienes razòn –Decìa Andrew mientras se encogía de hombros y una gota resbalaba por su mejilla, Darien tenía razòn ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esas cosas si se podían sentir, él sabía cuando Lita estaba triste, enojada o alegre, lo mismo le pasaba a Darien con Serena, ellos también tenían esa conexión especial otorgada a los enamorados, era lógico…- Oye Darien –Musitó inesperadamente Andrew, mientras Darien tomaba un sorbo de café- ¿Serena estará molesta contigo? ¿Acaso será ella quién desee golpearte?

-¡Aggg! –Sentía como el café le quemaba la garganta y tragó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar escupirlo ante la sorpresiva pregunta de su amigo- No creo, Serena no tendría razòn para estarlo…-Pronunció con las palabras más convincentes que pudo y con voz entrecortada agregó- No nos hemos visto estas últimas semanas pero es debido a la universidad y a que ella mismo lo sugirió, por el bien de los dos, así que toda va bien…no hay de que preocuparse… -Cerró los ojos, mientras decìa en sus pensamientos…"¡ Genial! Ahora si que me has puesto en que pensar, ¡Gracias amigo!"- Andrew…mejor me voy, quiero descansar, la universidad me ha dejado agotado han sido días de verdadera locura, tu deberías hacer lo mismo –Se apresuró a sacar unos billetes y al dejarlos en la mesa Andrew reaccionó…

-Déjalo, no debes nada… cortesía de la casa, a los amigos nunca se les cobra, lo sabes de sobra…

-Andrew…si sigues así vas a quedar en banca rota, no es bueno mezclar, los negocios son negocios y las amistades sabrán comprender eso…

-Lo sé Darien pero a ti y a las chicas jamás podría cobrarles, ustedes son como mi familia, ademàs creo que les da tanta pena que no se les cobre que últimamente no han venido a la cafeterìa, ya extraño sus risas y peleas… -Sonrió soltando un leve suspiro, al recordar que esa noche vería a su "dulce cereza"- En cuánto a descansar, seguiré tu consejo, esta noche Lita y yo saldremos, quiero consentirla porque se ha esforzado mucho con los exámenes, he sido testigo de ello, tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Serena, ambos sabemos lo estresante que son los exámenes finales –Andrew sonreía con ese deslumbrante brillo que lo acompañaba desde que Lita era su novia.

-Tienes razón, hablaré con Serena y veré que planeamos, gracias por el café y la charla, nos vemos después, por cierto casi lo olvido, que te diviertas con Lita… -Sonreía de manera poco común al hacer este comentario y salir del establecimiento, pero lo hacía porque conocía de sobra lo enamorado que estaba Andrew de Lita, ella si que lo habìa conquistado para siempre… Imposible no reconocer ese efecto cuando le sucedía lo mismo a él con Serena, ella era la única que le lograba despertar la necesidad de ser romántico, tierno y apasionado, no solo cortés y amable, su hermosa novia le había cambiado la vida para siempre sin siquiera notarlo…

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, queremos aclarar que en el siguiente se despejarán varias dudas, estos capítulos son la guía para ver porque actúan así los personajes, quizás ahora no tendrá mucho sentido para algunos pero conforme avance la historia descubrirán porque se han escrito de esta manera…no podemos despedirnos sin antes agradecer aunque sea de manera breve a cada uno de los que nos han dejado sus valiosos reviews, esperamos con ansias que esta lista aumente cada día, así que gracias a: **

**Ai no Kuroi, DULC 27, Nileve Kou, Ginny Potter W, Afaya, Greenboy2008, Alejandra, Anita chiba, mina 4 ever, CEREZITA, PrincessSherezadaMoon, Marina&, TAMYMOON, maria elisa, Yas-Jaz, Fernando, Alex de Andrew, Isis Janet, Mariana y agos2911.**

**Si alguno nos ha faltado de antemano mil disculpas. Nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo, esperando contar con su apoyo y preferencia como hasta ahora.  
**


	3. Seducciòn, Discusiòn y Misterios

**Primero que nada dejaremos en claro que los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, solo somos un par de Hotakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, lo que si nos pertenece es la historia que se desarrolla en pasados y siguientes capítulos, por otra parte queremos darles las gracias a todos ustedes nuestros bellos lectores por el interés mostrado en este fic, por tomarse su valiosísimo tiempo y leerlo, por dejarnos sus hermosos reviews, mil gracias también a aquellos que nos leen y no dejan reviews, ojala pronto puedan hacerlo y ya por último lanzamos una advertencia (algo muy, pero muy raro en nosotras y aclaramos que nos hemos visto orilladas…) favor de no plagiar las frases usadas, ni la idea ni nada de lo escrito en este fic, miren que ha sido una verdadera exprimidera de cerebro el inventar para poderlos deleitar a ustedes queridos lectores (la amenaza la lanzo especialmente yo SesshMamYashGF ¬¬ y no es broma, lo reitero) estamos seguras que ustedes son unas finas personas, por lo cuál no harán lo antes mencionado, pero lanzamos la advertencia porque nunca faltan los "frescos" o sea desvergonzados que en lugar de "inventar y renovar" prefieren "reciclar ideas" y como no queremos sonar a integrantes de la mafia italiana, mejor les damos la bienvenida a nuestro tercer capitulo, esperamos les agrade como los anteriores, recuerden que aceptamos sugerencias…**

**atte.: ****SesshMamYashGF y Annyfansmoon**

**PREGUNTALE A LA LUNA**

**CAPITULO 3. SEDUCCIÒN, DISCUSIÒN Y MISTERIOS.**

El establecimiento se encontraba lleno de jóvenes y adolescentes que disfrutaban infinidad de bebidas mientras conversaban amenamente, de pronto un grupo de 7 jóvenes entró a la cafetería entre risas y escándalo, haciendo que el dueño del lugar diera un giro de 180 grados y sonriera al ver de quienes se trataba, era raro pensar que minutos antes los había nombrado y ahora estuvieran presente, como si los hubiera invocado…

-¡Andrew! –Exclamó la más alta de las muchachas- Tendrás una mesa disponible para nosotros…

-Para ustedes siempre hay lugar disponible, lo saben de sobra –Pronunciaba el rubio mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su novia.

-Ujum… -Carraspeó Taiki- Creo que mejor nos ponemos cómodos y ordenamos algo de beber mientras ustedes platican.

-La mesa 10 está libre enseguida les envío a alguien para que tome sus pedidos, por cierto me da gusto verlos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo –Andrew no terminó la frase ya que todos explotaron a carcajadas al darse cuenta que jamás saludaron de manera formal.

-Andrew… ¿Has visto a Darien? -Musitó Serena

-Claro, charlamos hace unos instantes y según mencionó antes de irse va a hablarte pues quiere que salgan.

-Gracias Andrew, te dejo con Lita supongo que ustedes tienen que hablar, voy con los chicos para ordenar algo de beber, Lita esperaremos por ti así que tomate tu tiempo –Así la pelirrubia se marchó para reunirse con los demás.

-Oye cereza –decía Andrew mientras Lita se sonrojaba pues aún no se acostumbraba a que su novio la llamara de manera tan cariñosa en público- ¿Serena está molesta con Darien?, te lo pregunto por que hace rato cuando conversábamos él mencionó que tenía calosfríos y un raro presentimiento, como si lo quisieran golpear, ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… –La castaña no sabía que responder, como explicarle a su novio que ella y Rei eran las causantes de tal suceso, respiro pausadamente mientras hablaba- todos hemos notado a Serena bastante extraña, ha hecho cosas que jamás nos imaginamos, en pocas palabras… tiene una actitud más madura, para ser honesta al principio creímos que se debía a algún problema con Darien, pero según palabras de ella no es así, ha prometido aclarar nuestras dudas y esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí, a todo esto ¿Por qué la pregunta, sabes algo que nosotros no?

-No, no es eso, es que Darien también ha actuado extraño, hace unos días me comentó que extrañaba mucho a Serena y eso me tomó por sorpresa, él no es muy expresivo que digamos y esa declaración me dejó helado, si hay algo que caracteriza a mi amigo es que sabe ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos y si a eso le añades que hay un sueño que lo atormenta…

-Un sueño que lo atormenta, explícame eso, empiezo a preocuparme por ese par…

-Mmmm… no sé si deba decírtelo es algo que me confió y no quisiera cometer alguna indiscreción…

-Andrew, te lo pido por favor… prometo no decirle nada a las chicas, no insistiría en saberlo pero hay algo en mi corazón que me dice que habrá problemas muy pronto y espero que no sean graves por el bien de todos nosotros, además entre tu y yo no hay secretos ya que conoces todo de mí, hasta mi identidad secreta… -Andrew sonrío al escuchar estas palabras puesto que ella le había revelado ser Sailor Júpiter dos años atrás, suspiró y tomó sus manos entre las de él…

-Está bien cereza, no puedo negarte nada, Darien me comentó que ya lleva un par de meses soñando que él y Serena sufren mientras observan a Rini llorar y una voz resuena diciendo "Es el destino, tarde o temprano se cumplirá lo que está escrito", cuando él me comentó esto no supe que decirle, por ti sé todo lo que han sufrido y como han estado varias veces a punto de separarse pero el amor siempre los ha mantenido juntos, así que con la voz más tranquila que pude tener, le dije que solo se trataba de un sueño, que ellos estaban predestinados y nada ni nadie los podría separar, me alegré al notar que su rostro cambió al escuchar estas palabras.

-Bueno Andy, es cierto que ellos están predestinados, pero también es verdad que antes han tenido sueños que se han vuelto realidad, quizás el sueño no es acerca de ellos sino de Rini, después de todo es ella quién llora y es lógico que sufran al verla pues son sus padres, en el futuro claro está…

-Tienes razón, tal vez todo sea un mal entendido, los sueños no siempre son exactos, a veces se mezclan con nuestros temores e inseguridades, y como tu dices espero que no sea nada grave… pero cambiando de tema tan abruptamente…-Andrew mudó su tono normal de voz por uno muy atractivo- usted saldrá conmigo esta noche, debo consentirla por todo su esfuerzo y creo conocer el lugar perfecto para hacerlo, así que no puede negarse.

-Sería incapaz de hacerle tal desplante caballero, es justo hacerle saber que muero por estar a solas con usted –Decía Lita con una voz tan seductora y femenina que solo con Andrew era capaz de producir.

-Señorita… ¿Acaso está tratando de seducirme? De ser así, no podría resistirme…

-¿Y lo he logrado? Si es así estaría más que complacida… -No pudo continuar hablando porque Andrew la besó tan apasionadamente que la dejó sin aliento, ahí estaba la respuesta, por supuesto que lo había seducido, ambos se sonrojaron al recordar el lugar en el que se encontraban y este no era el más adecuado para dar semejante espectáculo, lentamente se separaron…

-Paso por ti a las 9, será una tarde muy larga pero valdrá la pena tanta espera, ahora ve con Serena y los chicos así saldrás de duda respecto a lo que sucede con nuestros amigos –Lita afirmó con su cabeza mientras se marchaba, lejos de tranquilizarse tras la platica con su novio ahora estaba más inquieta que nunca, sueños, presentimientos, comportamientos extraños, todo se mezclaba sin dejar nada claro.

- Hemos ordenado una malteada por ti, espero no te moleste, es que has tardado –Explicó Amy con una sonrisa.

-No me molesta, al contrario se los agradezco –Respondió Lita con un poco de vergüenza al notar que todos la observaban de manera acusadora por el beso que acababan de presenciar.

-Bueno Serena que esperas, hemos esperado bastante tiempo y estamos ansiosas por escuchar tu maravillosa explicación, la cuál dará fin a todas nuestras dudas –Inquirió Rei dejando ver su desesperación.

-Está bien –Sonrió a medias Serena, sabía que tarde o temprano esto sucedería, así que al mal paso darle prisa…- pero les pido que no me interrumpan, no espero que comprendan el motivo de mi decisión, solo quiero que no me juzguen y al igual que Darien me apoyen –Tomó aire y cerró sus ojos por un instante, como queriendo vivir lo pasado y así no olvidar detalle alguno, mientras empezaba a relatar.

- Hace aproximadamente un mes… salimos Darien y yo, pero no fue una noche normal, al regresar a casa no pude dormir, me quedé pensando en lo infantil que ha sido mi comportamiento dependiendo de los demás, no me mal interpreten pero... siempre tienen que ayudarme en todo y ya me cansé, suelen decir que soy tonta, despistada e irresponsable cuando lo único cierto es que… –hacía una pausa mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla sonrojada- solo tenía miedo, miedo de equivocarme en mis elecciones, de fracasar antes de intentarlo, los veo a ustedes tan llenos de valor, con tantas cualidades y me veo a mí, y que soy…

-Serena no hables así, tú eres nuestra princesa, la futura reina, hemos luchado a tu lado y valoramos tu amistad, Darien te adora y nosotras valoramos tu amistad, eres única… -Decía Mina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tristeza al oír a su amiga expresarse de esa manera.

-Ven a que me refiero, solo soy la princesa, la amiga, la novia y donde quedan mis aspiraciones, siempre mi mayor sueño ha sido convertirme en la esposa de Darien, pero he descubierto que hay algo más que anhela mi ser, quiero saber que es ser la primera de la clase, que se siente ser admirada y no ser considerada torpe, quiero ser una excelente profesionista, que me admiren por mis logros y no solo me amen por mis cualidades, quiero que se sientan orgullosos de mí, por eso le pedí a Darien que nos separáramos un tiempo y así estudiaría al máximo y obtendría calificaciones decentes por primera vez en mi vida y aunque al principio trató de convencerme que no necesito cambiar terminó comprendiendo que es por mi bienestar y mi autorrealización…

-No puedo creer lo que dices –Chilló Amy con desesperación- estamos orgullosos de ti, jamás nos has avergonzado, es cierto que a veces eres despistada con los estudios pero comprendemos que es parte de tu personalidad y así te aceptamos, nos preocupas por eso siempre estamos al pendiente de ti…

-Eso es precisamente lo que me aterra, saber que los preocupo, que no solo se hacen cargo de sus vidas sino que también tienen que ver por la mía, me he vuelto una especie de carga para ustedes y además Luna se la pasa todo el tiempo diciéndome que es lo correcto, ya estoy grande, sé diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, pero parece que todos ustedes lo olvidan…

-No sigas por favor –Lita masculló con un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar, debía ser fuerte aún cuando su voz mostrara lo contrario- Tú eres la que nos salva, siempre eres la que al final derrota al enemigo, como puedes creer que eres una carga cuando tu iluminas nuestras vidas con tu forma de ser…

-No saben como me siento, -Interrumpió Serena, mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior conteniendo así un sollozo desgarrador- todos me ven como un objeto frágil, el único que me trató diferente fue Seiya, mi gran amigo casi hermano, por Dios lo extraño tanto y me duele saber que no volverá…

-Serena –Apuntó Taiki- Si Seiya no volvió fue por tu decisión, el sabía desde un principio que tú estabas enamorada de Darien y es injusto que reproches en estos momentos su ausencia, encontró el amor después de perder las esperanzas y es egoísta de tu parte el cuestionar las causas por las cuáles el no está…

-Es verdad, -Yaten no podía quedarse callado por más tiempo- No iba a pasarse toda la vida llorando por ti, le costo una inmensidad superar el amor que te tenía, pero encontró a Fate y ella ha sanado sus heridas de una manera tan especial y con tanta paciencia que no ha dejado dudas en cuanto a lo que siente por nuestro hermano…

-No me mal interpreten, yo fui la primera en alegrarme al saber que Seiya estaba rehaciendo su vida, lo que estoy tratando de explicarles es que me falta su apoyo, el siempre fue incondicional, nunca cuestionó mis decisiones, solo me apoyó…

-Eres una tonta Serena, quieres decir que nosotros nunca te apoyamos, que a la primera oportunidad te hemos botado… es eso… ¿Cómo te atreves? Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, eres de lo peor… –No pudo seguir hablando Rei ya que dio rienda sueltas a las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, todos estaban atónitos y con los ojos cristalizados por el llanto, era demasiado doloroso escuchar las palabras hirientes que provenían de Serena quién siempre había actuado como un ángel hasta ese fatídico día.

-Yo… lamento todo esto, no he usado las palabras correctas, estoy frustrada y ahora me desquito con ustedes, tienes razón Rei soy de lo peor… no merezco su amistad, pero los quiero… los quiero demasiado, por eso ya no deseo ser una molestia, quiero madurar para ser independiente y tomar rienda de mi vida, si hago esto es por que deseo verlos felices sin temer más por mí, ¿eso es egoísmo? Porque entonces soy la egoísta más grande del mundo, ya no quiero ser una vergüenza para Darien, quiero que él se sienta orgulloso de mí, que vea que ya no soy una niña, que soy inteligente y que puedo destacar en lo que emprendo, ¿Es esto mucho pedir? ¿Soy tan mala por desear ser mejor…?

-¡Ya basta Serena! –Decía Rei furiosa al tiempo que levantaba su brazo derecho dispuesta a darle una sonora bofetada a la pelirrubia y así hacerla volver a sus casillas, pero fue detenida por una mano masculina bastante conocida por todos- ¡Ya bas…! Darien… ¿Qué haces?

-Evitar que cometas una locura de la cuál te arrepentirás por mucho tiempo, toma asiento por favor… -Le ordenaba de manera cortés mientras abrazaba a su novia que se encontraba envuelta en llanto- Creo que no deben discutir de esta manera, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó repentinamente Amy

-Andrew me llamó para avisarme que se habían reunido, estaba a tan solo unas cuadras del lugar y decidí venir a verlos, pero jamás imaginé que presenciaría todo esto…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas observándonos? –Musitó una castaña todavía consternada.

-El suficiente como para escuchar todo lo que se han dicho, me ha parecido como una pantomima de pésimo gusto… aún no puedo creer que actúen así, tal vez no lo comprendan pero debemos apoyar a Serena, jamás la había visto tan decidida y es por eso que no he objetado ante lo que me pidió semanas atrás, ha sido difícil separarnos pero vale la pena el sacrificio al saber que ella es feliz con las cosas que esta logrando y estoy… -Orgulloso, quiso decir… pero no pudo continuar hablando el pelinegro puesto que su novia lo abrazó fuertemente mientras hablaba.

-Darien, yo no quise herir a nadie, es solo que quiero mejorar por todos ustedes, se los debo y me lo debo a mi misma, espero que puedan perdonarme si los he lastimado con mis palabras o mis actitudes, ¡perdónenme por favor, no podría vivir con la culpa!

-¡Serena! –Exclamaron todos en señal de que la perdonaban, por lo cuál la rubia extendió sus brazos mientras sus amigos la abrazaban efusivamente…

-Ya decía yo que los extrañaba y era precisamente por estas cosas –Sonreía dulcemente Andrew- solo ustedes son capaces de pasar de los gritos y reclamos, al perdón y los abrazos, como lo hacen los amigos inseparables…

-Por algo nos ha enlazado el destino –Agregó Taiki- por algo muy especial, solo que a veces con tonterías y malos entendidos arruinamos todo…

- ¿Piensan quedarse toda la tarde en esa posición? –Decía Darien en tono bromista, al ver que no se soltaban…

- ¡Oh Darien! ¿Podrías solo por esta ocasión ser cariñoso y abrazarnos? – Exigía Mina mientras ponía una cara de súplica que nadie resistiría- vamos no seas aguafiestas, igual tú Andrew, después de todo ahora somos una gran familia…

-Hay Mina a veces me pregunto porque estamos juntos cuando a veces eres muy cursi y… –Yaten no terminó de articular palabra ya que Mina lo tenia cogido por la oreja muy molesta ante tal comentario- ¡Suéltame por favor, prometo no decir más…!

-Eres un tonto, soy yo quien se pregunta porque seguimos juntos, con tus comentarios hechas a perder cualquier momento especial ¡Tonto, tonto! –Gritaba Mina en verdad molesta mientras los demás se reían, estas escenas eran el broche de oro con que se sellaba la reconciliación.

¡Increíble! Es la única palabra existente para describir la escena que se vivía ahora en la cafetería, con estos jóvenes tan especiales nadie se aburriría jamás, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si transformaban una escena dramática en una llena de risas, solo que a veces era necesario sacar a flote todos aquellos sentimientos que habían estado encerrados en el corazón, como momentos antes lo había hecho Serena, unos minutos más y ella habría sido capaz de confesarles que en el fondo muy en el fondo, esta nueva actitud se debía a un terrible sueño que la perseguía todas las noches, en esa pesadilla ella veía como perdía a Darien y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, así que lo lógico era pensar que ese distanciamiento sería provocado por la inmadurez que reflejaba en cada uno de sus actos, pondría remedio a la situación antes de que esta comenzara, no perdería a Darien una vez más, lucharía con todo, daría lo mejor de sí, ella cambiaría esos sueños por una realidad muy distinta, al menos a esa creencia se aferraba, sin siquiera conocer que el destino le tenía preparado un futuro muy diferente…

-Oigan, todo va muy bien y ha sido lindo conversar y hacer las pases, pero creo que es hora de marcharme… además el abuelo y Nicolás deben estar preocupados, ya es tarde y debo regresar al templo –Mencionó Rei mientras se disponía a marcharse- Nos veremos luego, cualquier cosa les llamo…

-Nosotros también debemos irnos, tenemos ya saben…una cita con un par de hermosas mujeres y no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad –Amy se sonrojo al ver la mirada llena de deseo que le lanzó Taiki al pronunciar estas palabras- Vamos hermano llevaremos a sus casas a estas hermosas damiselas –Finalizaba al tiempo que Yaten y Mina se unían a ellos para abandonar el lugar.

-Por cierto Andrew… tu y yo tenemos una cita, así que es prudente irnos preparando, ya es tarde y si no nos vamos ahora no estaremos listos a tiempo ––con voz algo romántica decía Lita siendo en parte mitad excusa, mitad pretexto para dejar a solas a Darien y Serena que aún tenían un par de cosas que aclarar.

-Chicos se quedan en su… cafetería… –Sonrió nervioso Andrew ante su comentario y añadió- yo también tengo una cita con una mujer verdaderamente exquisita…

-Gracias pero nosotros nos marchamos también, acompañaré a Serena a su casa y veré si planeamos algo… -Sin más Darien tomó por la cintura a su novia mientras se levantaban de la mesa- debemos hablar princesa hay ciertas cosas que me dejaron intrigado…

-Claro, el camino a casa parece ser el marco ideal para sostener nuestra conversación, más si nos desviamos al parque que está cerca… -Agregó la chica mientras miraba con una sonrisa cómplice al pelinegro.

La tarde había cedido el paso a una noche fresca, y en un parque se podía observar a una pareja bastante familiar que estaban sentados en unos columpios mientras hablaban…

-Princesa… ¿En verdad extrañas tanto a Seiya? ¿Tan fundamental se volvió en tu vida? Me pondré celoso…

-Claro que lo extraño, pero no en la forma que piensas, él es como un hermano para mí, ya sabes el hermano mayor sobre protector que todas quisiéramos tener… con él podía hablar de todo sin pena…

-Entonces insinúas que no te doy la suficiente confianza para decirme todo lo que piensas y sientes –Musitaba el pelinegro al abandonar el columpio donde instantes antes se mecía y procedía a posicionarse frente a la rubia.

-No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando nuestra conversación, creo que ya hemos probado varias veces que nuestro amor es correspondido y que podemos confiar el uno en el otro, así que no digamos cosas sin sentido, no en esta noche que es tan preciosa y en la cuál me derrito por estar en tus brazos y probar un beso de tus dulces labios…

-Pues hace rato me pareció todo lo contrario al ver la emoción con la que hablabas de Seiya- Replicó Darien en tono bromista e incitando a Serena a probar que estaba equivocado.

-No digas eso, deja los celos a un lado, además… mi mayor sueño sigue siendo el ser tu esposa y te lo pienso probar ahora mismo…

Serena se levantaba lentamente mientras se colgaba al cuello de su amado y le robaba un beso inocente que se torno en uno completamente pasional teniendo como testigo de este momento encantador a la luna… la misma luna que era contemplada por un muchacho alto, de cabellos negros y hechizantes ojos color zafiro, que se encontraba tomando aire en una terraza situada a miles de kilómetros del parque donde ellos se besaban.

-¿De nuevo soñando eh? -Inquirió una voz conocida, el pelinegro giró para encontrarse con el rostro de una linda pelirrubia.

- No estoy soñando… -Respondió el muchacho con algo de fastidio en la voz.

-Claro que sueñas… con el conejo de la luna –Insistía la joven con un tono lleno de burla, mientras sonreía levemente.

-Ríete, al cabo no me importa… -Replicó exasperado, la verdad es que si todo dependiera de él, seguro viviría lo que hasta ahora era solo un bonito e iluso sueño, varias veces se preguntaba porque tenia esas ansias raras, sus padres habían muerto dejándolo prácticamente solo cuando el tenía 5 años y aun cuando en aquellos momentos los médicos le habían dicho quien era, seguía sin estar seguro de creerlo, el mismo no se reconocía. Jamás le dio importancia a descubrir quién era en realidad, hasta que creyó perdida a la única persona que era importante y pieza clave en su vida, con el paso del tiempo no mejoraban las cosas, y por otra parte se hallaban esos extraños sueños que lo asaltaban todas las noches, una muchacha llamándolo, rogándole que la recordara, su silueta le era tan familiar pero a la vez tan desconocida, lo que definitivamente solo lo confundía más, ¿Cuánto tiempo resistiría esta tortura? Era la pregunta que lo absorbía en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos a cenar… -Exclamó la joven de ojos verdes y delicados rasgos jalando a su acompañante hacia la mesa y sacándolo de sus pensamientos…

-Gracias Aiyummi, a veces soy desesperante… pero tu eres muy paciente conmigo, no sabría que hacer sin ti, eres mi mejor amiga… -Sonreía de manera melancólica el joven que trataba enormemente de simular su nostalgia, ella lo miró y asintió pensativa, eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero ella deseaba que se convirtieran en algo más, ya que lo amaba en silencio y de manera incondicional, pero sabía que jamás sería correspondida, pues su amado estaba atado a un pasado que lo inquietaba, un pasado que tarde o temprano él terminaría por descubrir…

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea Armando, incluso para encontrarlo aún cuando no sepas nada de él…

Un dolor agudo se hizo presente en el pecho de Armando, tan solo recordar a esa persona que por malos entendidos alejó, lo hacía palidecer y tambalear por instantes, no pudo ocultar su asombro, pues la declaración de su amiga lo había tomado por sorpresa…

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos muy pronto, tengo un presentimiento y estoy segura que podrán arreglar sus diferencias –Sonreía la chica con sinceridad.

Aún cuando no había secretos entre ellos, esta vez Aiyummi se había abstenido de comentarle a Armando que ella tenía pistas sobre el posible paradero de la persona que con ansias buscaba. La razón era sencilla, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, primero se aseguraría que todo era cierto y al final le daría la tan esperada sorpresa, que sería quizás más pronto de lo que ambos pudieran imaginar…

**Ya sé que van a decir… que somos malas, nuevamente los hemos dejado con varias incógnitas pero les aseguro que cuando vean las respuestas a todas sus dudas en los posteriores capítulos entenderán porque se ha hecho la trama de esta manera y por último pero no menos importante… agradeceremos los reviews de todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejarnos sus tan valiosos coments… (Por favor no se sientan discriminados por el orden, no es algo personal todos tienen el mismo valor para nosotras)**

**AGOS 2911, USAKOCHIBA01, ISIS JANET, ALEJANDRA, MINA4EVER, ANITA CHIBA, SERENA RAMOS, DULCE 27, MARINA &, GINNY POTTER W, FABIOLAMOON, TAMYMOON, MARIA ELISA, AFAYA, ALEJAYM, SERENALUCY, HAYDEE, KARYBONITA, MARIANA, FERNANDO, JULIET KOU, SALYLUNA, ISABEL, SERE&DARIEN, NILEVE-KOU, YAS-YAZ. **

**MIL GRACIAS!! SIN USTEDES ESTE FIC... NO SEGUIRÌA ADELANTE, VALEN ORO.**


	4. Un Sàbado muy Especial

**Lo primero, es lo primero… dejar en claro que los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, y que solo somos un par de Hotakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, por ende lo único que nos pertenece es la historia que se desarrolla en pasados y siguientes capítulos, , nuestra N'As de este capitulo es referente a las palabras que se encierran entre comillas, ejemplo: "edad peligrosa", esto indica que se usa un tono de voz especial, acorde a la intención de la oración en la que se emplean dichas palabras. De último momento… avisamos que hemos puesto ciertos datos en nuestro profile y hemos habilitado nuestro mail, por si quieren contactarnos o agregarnos, será un placer. Casi se olvida… este capítulo tiene contenido (ejem… como decirlo ¬¬) algo sensual, aclarando que no es Lemon más bien Lime, así que si son sensibles para ese tipo de contenido mejor no lean este capitulo, gomen por los inconvenientes causados. Sin más blah blah por el momento, les damos la bienvenida a nuestro cuarto capitulo, esperando sea de su agrado y una vez más recalcamos que aceptamos sugerencias…**

**atte.: ****SesshMamYashGF y Annyfansmoon**

**PREGUNTALE A LA LUNA**

**CAPITULO 4. UN SÀBADO MUY "ESPECIAL"**

-Serena, tengo una duda podrías ayudarme por favor…

Rini se encontraba a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, intrigada ante este hecho, decidió entrar y ver el motivo por el cuál todo estaba en silencio, cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie, corrió apresuradamente y bajó las escaleras sin cuidado alguno, interrumpió en la sala donde Mamá Ikuko, Sammy y Papá Kenji veían placidamente una película, tan ajenos al pensamiento que merodeaba en la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Mamá Ikuko, Serena no está en su habitación y ya es tarde ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

-Rini no me dejas ver, quítate por favor, la película está muy buena, además Serena está bien, excelente diría yo… -Sammy no pudo seguir hablando ya que un golpe en la cabeza lo calló repentinamente, el pobre sollozaba mientras dirigía una mirada llena de reproches al causante de su dolor.

-¡Calla pequeño insolente!, que terminas de poner mis nervios de punta al solo pensar que mi princesita está con ese joven que es mayor para ella, yo no sé como tu madre puede estar tan tranquila, pero sobre todo… no me explico como puede tenerles tanta confianza, si están en la "Edad Peligrosa" y los "Momentos Especiales" –Papá Kenji ponía especial énfasis en las últimas palabras, antes de ser interrumpido.

-Ya basta Kenji, no te desquites con Sammy él no tiene culpa alguna, además ya hemos hablado demasiado al respecto ¿Acaso no confías en nuestra hija y en su novio? Yo si, te recuerdo que Darien ha demostrado ser un joven bastante responsable y respetuoso –Había un tono ligero de molestia en la voz de Mamá Ikuko, el cuál se notaba puesto que había tuteado a su esposo, hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder responder a Rini con suavidad- No te preocupes Hija, Serena está bien llamó hace unas horas y avisó que llegaría tarde, está con Darien, tengo entendido que tenían que hablar y aclarar algunas cosas, mejor siéntate con nosotros a ver la película o si quieres acompáñame a la cocina que voy por botanas y bebidas –Esto último no era una sugerencia, más bien una invitación directa para así poder hablar a solas, lo cuál entendió la pelirrosa y asintió levemente siguiendo a mamá Ikuko hasta la cocina.

-Mamá Ikuko ¿Pasa algo…? Veo que hay mucha tensión con Papá Kenji, sé que nunca ha visto con buenos ojos a Darien, pero creo que exagera, el es un verdadero sol con Serena y te puedo asegurar que la ama y jamás la lastimaría…

-Lo sé Rini y la realidad es que tiene miedo de perder a su pequeña hija, nuestra Serena ya es toda una señorita y se encuentra en una etapa muy decisiva en la vida de cualquier mujer, como padres tendemos a sobreproteger a nuestros hijos, queremos que no cometan los mismos errores de juventud que tuvimos, nos olvidamos que fuimos jóvenes y que rompimos ciertas reglas y normas en el nombre del amor…

-Eso quiere decir entonces que… -Rini ponía una cara sonrojada y una mirada llena de malos pensamientos al momento de articular palabra- ustedes tuvieron sus "momentos especiales" ¿verdad?

-Hay Rini en que aprietos me pones, no cabe duda que los niños de ahora son demasiado listos –Una gota de sudor corría por la sien de Mamá Ikuko y sus manos sudaban a mares, por la pequeña indiscreción cometida- Pero ya estás en edad de saber ciertas cosas, ya tienes 11 años después de todo, es verdad nosotros tuvimos ciertos "momentos…", ¿ahora comprendes porque no podemos ser estrictos con ustedes en ese aspecto? Papá Kenji lo olvida a veces, en cambio yo como mujer las entiendo, las aconsejo, no puedo prohibirles las cosas pues muchas veces lo prohibido es lo que más anhelamos, lo que más deseamos, por eso prefiero darles mi apoyo y ganarme su confianza, no solo soy madre o esposa, también soy mujer y amiga y espero que llegado el momento hagas lo mismo que Serena y acudas a mí si necesitas ayuda o quieres hablar de "cosas de mujeres", sería una pena que recurras a otras personas solo por creer que no tienes apoyo en tu familia, créeme cuando te digo que esto no es muchas veces lo más correcto.

-Claro que confío en ti Mamá Ikuko, me alegra tener esta conversación contigo, me siento rara, es decir todavía soy una niña, aunque ya he encontrado el amor, eso lo puedo asegurar…

-Rini, eso no me lo habías contado… ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Lo conozco?

-Hay Mamá Ikuko, no lo conoces, digamos que ese chico me acompaña en las noches y habita en mis sueños...

-Entonces es un amor platónico… pero no te preocupes ya te llegará el verdadero, estoy segura de ello, ahora vayamos a la sala que ese par de hombrecitos deben estar pensando tontera y media al ver que no aparecemos, ya tendremos tiempo para seguir hablando, lleva esta bandeja con botanas, yo llevaré la de las bebidas, espero que cuando Serena llegue me cuente que pasó con Darien.

Rini seguía a Mamá Ikuko en silencio, pues su mente estaba divagando al pensar en su amado Helios, no era un amor platónico, su amor era real y sabía que a pesar de todos los obstáculos y barreras que los separaban algún día estarían juntos, no importaba que el mismo destino se empeñara en separarlos, su amor sería igual de fuerte que el de sus padres, rebasaría el tiempo y el espacio.

Un nuevo día empezaba en la ciudad de Tokio, el sol en todo su esplendor anunciaba lo maravilloso que sería ese día, un hermoso jaguar plateado recorría a toda velocidad la carretera costera, mientras una hermosa joven dejaba ondear su cabellera y respiraba con todas sus fuerzas el intoxicante aroma a sal que viajaba por el viento y que despedía el mar con sus enormes olas.

-Ya extrañabas esto ¿verdad Michiru?

-El dulce aroma a casa… ¿Acaso tú no Haruka?

-Por supuesto gatita, pero sabes que también extraño a las chicas, sobre todo a la cabeza de bombón, me muero por ver su cara después de los exámenes finales, la adoro en verdad, pero debo admitir que no es tan buena en la escuela como nosotros.

-Yo creo que debes ser prudente al hablar, ya sabes lo mal que se pone Serena cuando hacen comentarios de ese tipo…

-Claro, solo espero que se alegre al ver los regalos que hemos traído, sobre todo porque pusimos especial atención con uno de ella.

-Creo que hemos exagerado con "ese regalo", seguro le dará un infarto al verlo, después de todo ella sigue siendo… "inocente…"

-Tratas de decir que soy un ser pervertido, aunque en las noches no te quejas sino todo lo contrario…

-Eres insufrible Haruka, te soporto solo porque te amo y pensar que los demás tienen una idea tan equivocada de tu persona…

-¿A que te refieres con eso…?

-Todos piensan que eres de carácter muy fuerte, incapaz de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, alguien que jamás revelaría lo que hay en su corazón…

-Y es verdad, solo "Tú" logras aflorar mis sentimientos, me haces ser diferente, por eso estamos juntos, nos complementamos, eso cualquiera lo sabe con solo vernos…

-Es verdad, sin ti no podría vivir, te seguiría a donde fueras…

-Lo sé, mejor cambiemos de tema nos estamos poniendo demasiado….

-¡Oh Haruka! tu no cambias… pero tienes razón para que decirlo si lo demostramos, por cierto ¿llamarás para avisar que hemos llegado?

-No, el lunes veremos a todos en la universidad, lo más probable es que ya tengan planes para el fin de semana y no sería justo arruinárselos.

-Has hablado con bastante sensatez, por eso te has ganado un beso…

-No empieces algo que no podrás terminar… -Sonreía con deseo desinhibido mientras abrazaba a la peliverde, rodeando su niveo cuello y acariciando una delicada tela que lo cubrìa, accidentalmente soltò el amarre que lo sostenìa en su lugar.

-Mi mascada, se ha ido… -susurró débilmente Michiru al observar como ese trozo de seda se escurría en el viento rumbo al océano.

-Tendré que comprarte otra, lo lamento…

-No te preocupes, ya la repondrás, pero de otra forma… -Una enorme sonrisa cargada de complicidad llenaba sus rostros, al estar juntos todo desaparecía, eran más que simples amantes, sus almas eran gemelas y su amor se remontaba a siglos pasados, nada los interrumpía solo la velocidad que silenciosamente los acompañaba en estos momentos- y creo saber como…

Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar de la maravillosa ciudad de Tokio el sol se reflejaba sobre las tranquilas aguas de una piscina posicionada enfrente de un par de jóvenes que le daban la bienvenida al nuevo día recostados sobre un camastro mientras se abrazaban, una escena plagada de amor y de paz.

-Vamos a nadar un poco, ayudará a relajarnos y…

-Que buena excusa, pero lamento decirte que eso no te librará de mis brazos, no después de todo lo que me ha costado conquistarte…

-¿Conquistarme?, le recuerdo jovencito que fueron nuestras amigas las que tuvieron que tendernos una trampa para poder aceptar nuestros sentimientos, ya que con nuestra timidez y sin su ayuda aún estaríamos…

-Lo sé "sirena", lo sé… pero mejor dame un beso y si me convences te dejaré nadar… -No tuvo que insistir más sus labios estaban unidos a los de Amy, caminaba sin rumbo fijo mientras sostenía en brazos a su amada, repentinamente se escuchó un sonoro ¡splash! Este sonido solo indicaba que habían caído en las aguas azules que momentos antes contemplaban.

-Te he convencido, nadaré un poco y luego me iré, debo estudiar un poco, tu me robas demasiado la concentración –Declaró con cierto tono de reproche la peliazul al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba.

-Hagamos un trato preciosa, si te atrapo te quedas conmigo todo el fin de semana y estudiamos juntos ¿te parece?

-No es justo bebé, estudiar juntos siempre conlleva otras cosas y eso nos quita tiempo…

-Claro que es justo, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que intimamos, además estás en tu elemento "sirena hermosa", nada lo más rápido que te sea posible, te alcanzaré y entonces te quedarás conmigo.

-Nadie creería que eres capaz de dejar el estudio por divertirte, eres inteligentemente perverso…

-No te quedas atrás, tienes "cada idea" además te recuerdo que eres la única que puedes desquiciarme tanto para no estudiar, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas irresistiblemente sexy, pero basta de palabrerías y empieza a nadar, prometo ser un tritón capaz de alcanzar a tan bella sirena.

-En ese caso… ¡atrápame si puedes! – Con ambas manos arrojó agua al rostro de su rival, quería ser atrapada pero no le iba a facilitar las cosas.

-Eso es trampa… -¡Oh si! Había logrado despertar el espíritu de competencia que aunado al del deseo hacían una mancuerna imposible de vencer, la alcanzaría y sería suya todo el fin de semana, eso podía jurarlo.

Horas habían transcurrido, ya era mediodía y una joven castaña se encontraba cocinando en casa de su novio, estaba decidida a hacer un banquete para agradecer la maravillosa noche que había pasado junto al amor de su vida, sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas ya que unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban por la cintura al tiempo que unos tibios labios rozaban su cuello…

-Gracias por estar conmigo, gracias por levantarme del suelo… por amarme sin reservas…

-Yo soy feliz si tú eres feliz, sabes que daría mi vida si con ello logro salvar la tuya…

-Lita no puedo creer que estas conmigo, siempre me apoyaste aún cuando sufría por ella… -Un dedo rozó sus labios haciendo que callara, la castaña no quería echar a perder el momento hablando de cosas que en su momento fueron dolorosas y ahora solo eran recuerdos.

-No hablemos de eso, yo no soy ella y creo que te lo he demostrado o ¿acaso la sigues amando? –Una lágrima traicionera corría por las mejillas de Lita, un dolor en su pecho se había hecho presente, a casi dos años de noviazgo sería posible… ¿que Andrew no lograra amarla a plenitud?, entonces los besos, las caricias, las noches de entrega, todo, absolutamente todo había sido en vano, no podía seguir en pie frente a él, su cuerpo temblaba, las piernas le empezaban a flaquear y el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba hablar, lentamente se quitaba el mandil y procedía a dejarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina, respiró apagadamente, ya había reunido el valor suficiente para pronunciar aquellas palabras que eran como dagas que le cortaban la piel- Será mejor que me vaya, después recogeré mis cosas o si quieres puedes enviármelas así ya no te molestaré más, perdona si no supe amarte, sino supe ganarme un lugar en tu corazón, sino supe borrar su recuerdo…

-¡Por Dios Lita, no digas eso!, sabes que no es verdad, te estás lastimando con esas palabras hirientes así que detente, no debes pedirme perdón… ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por amarme? No, tú no, soy yo quien debería suplicarte de rodillas que no me dejes, soy yo quién debería pedir tu perdón, yo y solo yo soy quién no ha sabido demostrarte cuánto me importas, ha sido mi actitud egoísta la que ha logrado sembrar esa duda en tu corazón.

-No sigas por favor, no lo hagas por sentirte culpable, no quería que me vieras llorar, las lágrimas de una mujer siempre logran conmover, yo no quería esto, no…

- No siento lástima ni estoy conmovido, tengo rabia pero conmigo mismo, he sido tan estùpido, tú siempre te has entregado sin quejas ni reservas y yo no he sabido corresponderte, ahora escucha lo que te diré y no me interrumpas, por favor… -El pelirrubio se arrodillaba, se jugaría su mejor carta, abriría su corazón como jamás lo había hecho con ninguna persona en el mundo, haría lo necesario, la felicidad que tanto había deseado y ahora tenía estaba a punto de írsele de las manos, aclaró su voz, las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar, debía controlarse.

-Tú llenaste mis vacíos con besos, con tus labios borraste las lágrimas que creía jamás desaparecerían, con tus manos tibias envolviste mis deseos, con tus actitudes perdí mis miedos y con tu sacrificial entrega me invitaste a vivir y no solo soñar, ahora que pienso en el pasado y miro mi presente, deseo con toda mi alma tener un futuro contigo, te has clavado en mi alma, te amo… definitivamente te amo y ya no puedo seguir sin ti, supere la pérdida de ella pero la tuya jamás… –las lágrimas surcaban el rostro sincero del joven rubio, en sus ojos se podía observar el miedo, su voz se volvía cada vez más débil, si continuaba hablando era por un milagro- ¿sabes por que? porque si he aprendido a amar es gracias a ti, tu me mostraste lo que es el amor, lo de ella fue solo una ilusión, pero lo que tenemos nosotros es real, no cambiaría lo que hemos vivido, no te cambiaria por nadie…. entiendes por nadie, nunca, jamás…

-Andrew… -No era necesario hablar más, todo estaba dicho, corrió como si la vida dependiera de ello, tenía que besarlo, estrecharlo en sus brazos, claro que la amaba, ¿como pudo dudarlo?, se besaban apasionadamente con lágrimas entremezcladas, sollozos apagados y unos cuerpos temblorosos llenos de deseo, un fuego los quemaba por dentro, debían apagarlo o los consumiría por completo…

-¿Me harás el amor? – Preguntó con emoción Lita, anhelando la respuesta de su amado.

-Hasta no respirar , me embriagaré de tu piel hasta quedar inconsciente y te mostraré todo lo que siento, todo lo que despiertas en mí "dulce cereza…" - La tomó lentamente en su regazo, mientras la llevaba a la cama, parecían una pareja de recién casados, dispuestos a disfrutar su luna de miel, para que detallar lo que hicieron en la alcoba, ni la más hermosa poesía podría describir lo que hacían, no era sexo, era amor y este saltaba a la vista, un aroma seductor recorría el espacio, la temperatura subía en el cuerpo de ambos y con las llamas de la pasión se fundía en un solo ser.

Una chica corría por su departamento, con tan solo una media toalla en el cuerpo, la cuál no alcanzaba a cubrir su desnudez por completo, a su paso iba dejando un rastro enorme de agua, el timbrar del teléfono había interrumpido la placentera ducha que se tomaba en ese momento…

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? Amy eres tú, que se te ofrece… ah claro... yo le digo, no… no te preocupes... no creo que le moleste al contrario, se ha tomado muchas confianzas… En fin… yo le aviso... diviértete… ¿ah...? Hola cuñadito… si... yo cuidaré de tu pequeño hermano, pero... ¿y quién me cuidará de él...? No, no tienes porque disculparte... ya he dicho que no hay problema... si... nos vemos el lunes entonces, adiòs...

-¿Quién osó interrumpir nuestro baño?

-Eran Amy y Taiki, hablaron para decir que el departamento lo iban a ocupar para "estudiar" y que lo más prudente era que te quedarás conmigo el fin de semana, no quieren interrupciones.

-¿Y que les dijiste?

-Que no había problema, además por tu rostro puedo ver que te ha fascinado la idea.

- ¿Estas segura que no habrá problemas?

- No, al menos que tu no quieras estar conmigo… – preguntaba intrigada la rubia, mientras el peliplateado la tomaba en brazos y le quitaba la toalla para dejarla completamente desnuda y observar su cuerpo detenidamente.

-Claro que quiero estar contigo, así te disfrutaré todo el fin de semana –La mirada de Yaten reflejaba las ideas eróticas que rondaban su mente- Perfecta, por eso eres mía, todo tu ser irradia sensualidad…

-Basta Yaten, haces que me sonroje y esa mirada tuya tan traviesa me pone nerviosa…

-Eso es lo que me fascina de ti, te sonrojas como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, eres tan sensual y a la vez tan tierna… eso fue lo que enamoró a mi corazón…

-Eso y mi persistencia mezclada con paciencia, en verdad fuiste difícil de conquistar…

-¿Y acaso no te he recompensando por todos mis desplantes?

-Lo has hecho muy bien…

-Yo diría excelente…

-Ególatra…

-Corrección amor… soy tu esclavo y tu eres Venus…mi "diosa del amor"… has sido creada a mi medida, eres justo lo que necesito, mi otra mitad…

-Me derrites con tus palabras, ¿puedes besarme?

-Haré algo mejor, te daré un baño "muy candente"

El baño que se darían iba a ser inolvidable, caricias múltiples, besos extendidos por la piel, sensaciones inimaginables que llenarían sus cuerpos extasiados, un baño que cualquier pareja de enamorados desearía compartir para dar rienda suelta a sus más extrañas fantasías, ellos ya disfrutaban del paraíso mientras una pelirrubia platicaba con su madre…

-Me da gusto saber que todo está bien entre ustedes, ya me había preocupado, Darien me gusta para yerno, es un chico tan amable y tan apuesto…

-¡Mamá! que cosas dices, si papá te oye, seguro le da un ataque de celos, ya sabes que no acepta a Darien por lo de la diferencia de edad…

-No te preocupes querida, yo sé muy bien como tranquilizarlo y te aseguro que tarde o temprano lo aceptará, por cierto… ¿Saldrás con Darien esta noche?

-No mamá, eso me pone triste pero entiendo que no podamos vernos hoy… tiene unos asuntos que arreglar, pero ha prometido dedicarme todo el día mañana… me tratará como una reina, bueno es lo que me ha dicho y le creo…sé que lo hará…

-¿Sabes Serena? Ayer tuvimos una plática bastante interesante Rini y yo…

- ¿Y de que hablaron?

-Pues al parecer Rini está enamorada, pero creo que no es correspondida…

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Es que me dijo que el chico objeto de su amor, solo vive en sus sueños…

-No te preocupes mamá -Serena reía apaciblemente, conocía la identidad de ese chico de ensueño, ya hablaría con Rini al respecto, pero solo cuando ella diera motivo para hacerlo, no deseaba meterse en la vida amorosa de la pelirrosa, pues sabía lo delicada que era para hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos, eso lo había heredado de Darien sin duda alguna- Pero si te tranquiliza en algo, yo hablaré con ella, lo prometo.

-Gracias hija, sé que lo harás bien, cada día me sorprende más la madurez que has adquirido.

-Gracias mamá, me alegra que lo notes, no sabes cuanto, por cierto ¿No has visto a Luna?, se ha desaparecido con Artemis desde hace días.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, la verdad es que no los he visto, seguro ese par de gatos ha encontrado el amor, hay que dejarlos ser, son animalitos… pero también tienen su corazoncito.

-Me sorprendes mamá… quizás tengas razón y yo preocupándome por esos dos…

En la ciudad de Tokio todo iba bien, se respiraba el amor por todas partes, pero a kilómetros de ahí, cerca de una montaña, en una cabaña bastante lujosa, se podía observar a una joven de espesa cabellera negra sentada enfrente de una fogata situada a espaldas de una cascada artificial…

-¿Piensas quedarte toda la tarde meditando?

-Lo siento Nicolas, es que tengo un presentimiento y no me deja en paz…

-Creí que estabas cansada por lo que "estuvimos haciendo…"

-Nicolas, eres muy indiscreto y eso no me gusta, así que no abuses de tu buena suerte…. no tienes tanta…

-Tengo suerte y mucha… te tengo a ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… tu eres la respuesta a las plegarias que tantos años elevé…

-Te hice sufrir demasiado, lo sé…

-Pero con tu amor has borrado todo, absolutamente todo… y si me das un beso me harías infinitamente feliz…

-¿Y me dejarías meditar un rato más?

-Solo si me besas con mucha pasión, como solo tú sabes hacerlo… "mi Insaciable flor de fuego"

-Está bien, pero solo uno… -Tímido, así empezó el beso, pero la pasión creció tanto que se desbordó en sus labios, un abrazo envolvente se hizo presente y la respiración se agitó de manera violenta, suspiros entrecortados fueron el resultado de este beso tan prolongado, el amor inspira y relaja más que la meditación y puede producir visiones en los momentos menos esperados…

-Nicolas, prometo compensarte más tarde… yo también anhelo estar contigo, solo dame unos minutos más para meditar… por favor…

-Entiendo, pero si quieres puedes hacerlo adentro, la tarde ha enfriado bastante y podrías resfriarte

-Eres muy sobre protector, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento… lo sabes…

-Lo sé, y además de temperamental… pero para mi eres delicada como una flor…

-Deja de decir cosas tan seductoras y déjame meditar… -El pelinegro se había dado la vuelta, pero giró instintivamente para insistir nuevamente…

-Que te parece si mejor entramos y bebemos un poco de té… Rei que tienes… -El fuego de la fogata había incrementado su tamaño, el cabello de la pelinegra se encontraba elevado y danzando por los aires, mientras cruzaba los brazos en el regazo, no era la primera vez que veía como Rei tenía una visión, lo que le preocupó era la cara que su novia ponía y la nueva postura, bastante inusual… la visión terminó abruptamente…

-Nos ha engañado… ¡Rini nos ha engañado! ¿Por qué lo hizo…?–No pudo pronunciar más palabras, su desmayo era inminente y habría caído duramente al piso, de no ser por la oportuna reacción de Nicolas que se apresuró a sostenerla en brazos.

Este fin de semana empezaba a tornarse misterioso, más aún por una conversación telefónica que sostenía Michiru con otra joven…

-Entonces es un hecho Aiyummi, tocaremos en el concierto del "Festival de las flores…"

-Será un placer hacerlo junto a ti, me fascina la manera en que tocas el violín…

-Gracias, pero tú tocas el piano de manera virtuosa, supongo que nuestros representantes se pondrán de acuerdo acerca de los detalles y condiciones de nuestros respectivos contratos…

-Si, Armando se pondrá en contacto con Haruka, ambos estamos muy emocionados, por fin visitaremos la tierra que nos vio nacer, han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que estuvimos en Tokio…

-Imagino como han se sentirse, nosotros solo hemos pasado un mes fuera de casa y ya ansiábamos volver, estos días se pasarán extremadamente rápido te lo aseguro… será un placer tenerte como invitada y devolver las atenciones que tuvieron con nosotros…

-Ha sido un placer conversar contigo, saluda a Haruka de nuestra parte, sabes… casi lo olvido, muero por ansias de conocer a esos amigos de los que tanto hablaste…

-Los conocerás, ya verás que son únicos, cada uno tiene una personalidad tan diferente que los caracteriza, pero ya habrá tiempo de sobra para eso, cuídate mucho y saluda a Armando de mi parte, espero conocerlo… siempre estaba ocupado y no tuvimos ocasión de verlo en persona…

-Oh si, ya verás que encantador es… cuídate mucho.

-Tu también, adiós – Colgó el teléfono con una media sonrisa en los labios, ya había sentido la presencia de otra persona en la habitación- ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche contemplando mi espalda? O ¿Vas a ayudarme a bajar el cierre de mi vestido?

-Ni que lo pidas dos veces gatita, era Aiyummi con quien hablabas ¿Verdad?

-Si, está emocionada por el concierto que daremos en unos días, estoy intrigada sabes… esa chica se me hace familiar, como si la conociera del pasado…

-No eres la única con ese sentimiento, pero quién me intriga más es ese sujeto…el tal Armando, hay ciertas cosas que nos contó Aiyummi acerca de él que se asemejan con la historia de…

-Darien…

-Si, pero no hay que hacer conjeturas… cuando lo tengamos cara a cara, aclararemos todas nuestras dudas…

-Es verdad, apaga la luz, sabes que soy tímida…

-Pues en mis brazos no actúas así…

-Pagarás por tu comentario Haruka y por mi mascada…

-Lo cuál será un verdadero placer…

El sábado agotaba su existencia, el manto nocturno cubría toda la ciudad, solo para dar paso a un nuevo día, en el cuál se ajustarían cuentas con cierta niña pelirrosa, tendría que aclarar la razón por la cuál mintió… la visión que había tenido Rei la dejaba al descubierto… la pregunta era… ¿Qué pretexto o excusa daría para salir bien librada de la situación...?

**Que decir****… este capítulo ha sido más largo que los anteriores, con contenido Lime no Lemon (jijiji ¬¬), agradecemos a aquellos que nos han puesto como autor favorito (es la mayor de las recompensas por escribir T.T) y también por poner la historia como favorita (es halagador en gran manera U.U'). Desde luego que agradecemos sus reviews, pues ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante con este proyecto y si creyeron que no se los agradeceríamos, ¡¡se equivocan!! A continuación enlistamos a nuestros lectores y de antemano nos disculpamos si faltó alguno:**

**Isis Janet****:** Gracias por tu review, creemos que en este capi, se ha develado una que otra duda tuya, en cuanto a tu petición, prometemos actualizar lo más rápido posible, aunque bueno, la escuela (anni), el trabajo y mi pierna enyesada (Raq) pues no ayuda mucho, aún así prometemos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo.

**sere&darien:** Alegra saber que te parece interesante la historia, esperamos seguir contando con tu preferencia.

**fabiolaMoon****:** Pues te falló un poquito tu sexto sentido de detective, te alegrará saber que Armando no es Endimión, no… es algo mucho peor (jajajaja), pero paciencia a su tiempo lo sabrás (sorry por la maldad, pero es que si no lo hacemos así, se nos arruina el fic).

**karibonita****:** Jajaja, ya verás que la pelirrosa si sirve para algo, al menos para entretener en este fic, en cuánto a la pareja de Armando/Aiyummi es lógico que no se entienda del todo su papel en el fic, pero conforme vayan avanzando los capis, verás la relevancia de ellos, lo de los sueños no son diferentes, son piezas de un rompecabezas que se irà armando poco a poco.

**Isabel:** Que bueno que te ha gustado mucho, eso nos emociona y alienta para seguir adelante.

**SAN:** Gracias por decir que te parecen interesantes los capis, ojala hayamos complacido tus expectativas y este capi te guste igual o más que los anteriores, ya que nos esforzamos para ser mejores cada día.

**juliet kou:** Jijiji, creo que aquí hemos respondido a tu duda, sabemos que no es Lemon (sino Lime) pero cree cuando te aseguramos que habrá Lemon y casi podemos apostar que arrancará lágrimas, suspiros y hasta deseo mezclado con envidia por la suerte de Serena, en el fondo todos tenemos algo de pervertidos (pero no todos lo aceptan , por apariencias y el que dirán), así que no te preocupes… lo único es que tendrás que esperar un poco por que eso se presentará más adelante por ahí del capi 10 o quién sabe… puede haber sorpresas…

**Alejandra:** La idea en este fic, es que todos muestren el lado enamorado que muy pocas veces se expone, claro desde nuestro humilde (y retorcido ) punto de vista, que bueno que te guste el concepto, cosas malas se avecinan como lo supones y en cuanto a Darien, solo espera por más... aún no ha revelado todo su romanticismo ¡Claro que no!

**DULCE 27:** ¿Has podido vivir con angustia toda la semana? Disculpa por ser malas, no podemos actualizar a diario (jejeje) aunque nos encantaría y bueno… aunque no se tenía planeado decir nada más de Armando, hemos incluido otro detallito casi al final del capi, esa pista seguro te dará un mejor panorama.

**Serenalucy:** No por favor… golpes no, pero si son besos de Seiya…. Son más que bienvenidos (jajaja), disculpa por no actualizar antes… pero ciertas responsabilidades nos han absorbido mucho tiempo.

**agos2911:** Gracias por tu apoyo, nosotros también tenemos cosas por hacer, pero hacemos hasta lo imposible por dedicarle tiempo al fic, así que es lindo saber que tu también te tomas tiempo para leerlo, por último… gracias por tu paciencia!!

**TAMYMOON:** Bueno la historia de Armando y Darien es la misma, comparten ese pasado… no se puede revelar más… paciencia… paciencia… que vale la pena.

**maria elisa****:** Bueno, no se pueden contar los sueños porque se acabaría el fic en un dos por tres (jajaja broma XD), es solo para darle mayor drama al fic, claro que seremos buenas con Darien, cuando leas los "momentos especiales" de él con Serena, ya verás de que hablamos… (jajaja sonrisa maquiavélica).

**Fernando:** Tenías razón, solo los hemos dejado con más dudas, a nosotras también nos fascina ver que nuestro fic gusta y que valen la pena los esfuerzos que hacemos (gracias por los besitos, me pones nerviosa jijiji atte.: SMYGF), esperamos seguir contando con tu review.

**Yas-Jaz:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, por tu paciencia y por tomarte el tiempo de leernos, cuídate y seguimos contacto.

**Mariana:** Ya no te comas la uñas!! Gracias por decir que no te aburres leyendo el fic, eso es alentador y nos inspira para seguir adelante.

**usakochiba01****:** Captamos tu idea, como ya habrás leído en anteriores respuestas y en el fic, hemos aclarado ciertos aspectos de Armando, en unos cuántos capítulos quedará "casi" todo al descubierto, gracias por seguir pendiente.

**Marin&:** Así es amiga, existe una razón muy fuerte… que bueno que te rías, deseamos llevar a nuestros lectores, al éxtasis, a las risas, al nerviosismo, al suspenso… o sea tratamos de variar lo más posible con el fic.

**M****ina 4 ever****:** La verdad es una elección difícil (lo de la pareja para Mina) quizás en otro fic cambiaremos su pareja sentimental, quién sabe todo depende de nuestros hermosos lectores y la opinión que nos den, te entendemos… la escuela siempre da lata (jeh! y el trabajo también u.u'), en fin esperamos leer tu siguiente review.

**serena ramos****:** Primero que nada, queremos ofrecer una disculpa si te hemos ofendido… nunca fue nuestra intención decir que tu plagias… si lees detenidamente verás que dijimos que nuestros lectores no lo hacen, hicimos esa advertencia pues con desagrado vimos que alguien copió de manera descarada nuestro summary ( solo cambió una que otra palabra, porque su fic tiene diferente temática) y porque bueno… en otra cuenta nuestra llegó un mail proponiendo la absurda idea de prestar el fic para otro anime… lo que fue de pésimo gusto (un insulto más bien y tu como escritora comprenderás) al saber que alguien pretende tener éxito con algo que no le ha costado T.T, en fin… aclarado esto, esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

**Ginny Potter W****:** La sinopsis no ha cambiado es la misma, solo se agregaron unas palabritas al summary haciéndolo debido a que alguien nos copió un poquito… entendemos que ya entras a clases, actualizaremos fines de semana, así que seguro tendrás un pequeño espacio para leernos y dejar tu valioso coment.

**Anita chiba:** El gusto es nuestro por saber que nos regalas un poco de tu tiempo y nos lees, al parecer hemos causado una epidemia con eso de las uñas, la verdad es que nosotras también nos las mordemos al redactar los capis… esperamos con este capi…despejar un poquito tus dudas… lo más probable es que te hayamos dejado otras.

**Afaya:** Ya no te desaparezcas!! Se te extraña… y ya leerás la cara que pondrán todos, más al ver las circunstancias en que se van a encontrar, si será en cierto festival…y será una velada inolvidable (un montón de sorpresas)….

**Alejaym:** Acaso tienes poderes como Rei? Jajaja, no estás del todo mal…. Pero ya verás las sorpresas que tenemos… siempre hay un As debajo de nuestra manga… el futuro es impredecible (al menos nuestro fic lo es)…

**Sailor angel moon:** Bienvenida a la lista de nuestros lectores y reviews, nos alegra en sobremanera saber que te ha atrapado la lectura de nuestro fic, esperamos no decepcionarte y contar con tu preferencia hasta el final.

Y por ultimo nuevamente un enorme **Gracias** a todos los que no dejan comentarios pero nos leen, sabemos que pronto se animarán a hacerlo… por cierto… morimos de ansias por rebasar los **100 reviews** y con su ayuda seguro lo lograremos, nos leemos pronto…


	5. Domingo de Confesiòn

**Lo primero… dejar en claro que los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, y que solo somos un par de Hotakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, por ende lo único que nos pertenece es la historia que se desarrolla en pasados y siguientes capítulos. Este capítulo tiene contenido (ejem…¬¬) más sensual y explicito que el anterior, aclarando que raya en el Lemon (más bien es un buen intento de Lemon), así que si son sensibles para ese tipo de contenido mejor no lean, gomen por los inconvenientes causados. Casi se nos olvida, por ahí nos pidieron que dedicáramos este capi… la persona afortunada de poseer el review número 100 fue: Maria Elisa y bueno queremos aclarar que este capi está escrito con mucho amor y agradecimiento a todos los lectores que nos han apoyado y dejado sus reviews y también a aquellos que nos han leído, les damos un enorme ¡GRACIAS! Ya que sin su ayuda esto no se habría logrado…Sin más blah blah por el momento, les damos la bienvenida al quinto capitulo, esperando sea de su agrado y ya saben que aceptamos sugerencias…**

**atte.: ****SesshMamYashGF y Annyfansmoon**

**PREGUNTALE A LA LUNA**

**CAPITULO 5. DOMINGO DE CONFESIÒN**

-Hoy podré verlo, saciar mi boca con sus dulces besos, lo extraño tanto, tanto… solo recordar el roce de sus manos en mi piel…–Que tonta se sentía por confesar en voz alta su atracción por Darien- Si, me desquicia… esto debe ser lo que las chicas llaman "estar excitada"

Ya no era una adolescente, no… anhelaba dejar atrás su pureza y convertirse en mujer… la mujer de su amado, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, su mente le jugaba bromas eróticas, estaba sorprendida, últimamente sus pensamientos reflejaban el deseo de ser poseída por el amor de su vida, sabía de sobra el ser correspondida, pero le faltaba iniciativa, aún era tímida e inexperta… le atemorizaba no cubrir las expectativas de él, sin saber que esa virginal pureza, era lo que traía tan embelesado al pelinegro, que por caballero, en más de una ocasión… había contenido milagrosamente el ímpetu de hacerle el amor…

-Mi cuerpo ha cambiado… ya no soy la misma… ahora entiendo porque ya no me queda mi ropa… que despistada he sido… -Sonreía mientras admiraba su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo de su habitación, batallaba por decidir que ropa ponerse, tenía que ser algo provocador, algo muy sensual y que despertara en Darien la necesidad de poseerla, pero… ¿Qué diablos cruzaba por su mente?, la culpa la tenían Haruka y Michiru, desde que le habían regalado ese libro llamado "Kamasutra", y que al principio le pareció maquiavélico, pero al analizarlo lo encontró verdaderamente placentero, ya no se conformaba con besos y caricias, quería más, necesitaba ser saciada por completo, en sus más profundos y eróticos sueños, ella ya había practicado varias posiciones con su amor, ¡Depravada! Era el pensamiento que le venía a la mente, sólo de pensar que pondría en práctica alguna que otra posición que le parecía interesante, aunque otras la atemorizaban, por lo difíciles que se veían… recordaba exactamente las palabras de ese par de sinvergüenzas que le habían dado el manual del placer…

۩۩ **Recuerdos **۩۩

-Toma Bombón, es un libro que hallarás muy interesante… -Decía con un tono sugestivo cierta rubia de pelo corto y vestimenta varonil.

-Haruka… ahora tu también eres parte del complot en mi contra, ya tengo suficiente con Amy molestando para que estudie… y tú te unes al club de "fastidiando a Serena", sabes mejor que nadie que no me gusta leer… a menos que sea una novela romántica o manga… -Soltó una carcajada enorme, no podía evitarlo…

-Vamos Serena, estoy segura que lo encontrarás bastante informativo, una vez que lo leas no podrás dejar de hacerlo… -La peliverde dejó notar cierta sensualidad en su voz, sabía muy bien de que hablaba- nos vas a agradecer por tener tan buen detalle contigo.

-¡Michiru! Lo esperaba de Haru pero de ti… jamás.

-Ya basta Serena, nunca juzgues a un libro por la cubierta, primero ve el contenido y después lanza las criticas –Estaba en lo correcto Haruka, al decir estas palabras a la rubia que lo miraba atónita, sin saber el motivo por el cuál se expresaban así de ese libro.

-Está bien, lo leeré… pero les advierto que si me han jugado una broma, me las pagarán, no sé como, pero me vengaré…

-Si claro… cabeza de bombón… como tú digas, pero yo creo que en lugar de vengarte nos darás las gracias y tendrás que compensarnos muy bien por el regalo que te acabamos de hacer –Al decir esto Haruka y Michiru, procedían a marcharse, dejando a cierta rubia con bastante ansiedad por descubrir el contenido de ese libro, que para sus amigas era de mucha importancia, al menos la insistencia con la que le decían que lo leyera, indicaba eso…

Cuál fue su sorpresa al quitar la envoltura y descubrir el titulo del libro… que con letras doradas impresas en la portada y una imagen, hablaba más que mil palabras… "Kamasufra" así lo denominaría ella al ver las posiciones tan osadas y difíciles de elaborar.

۩۩ **Fin de Recuerdos **۩۩

-¡Despierta Serena! –Se dijo así misma para salir del trance en el que había entrado, sonrío instintivamente y se miró una vez más al espejo- Lo conseguí, seguro que a Darien le fascinara verme vestida así, debo darme prisa, no quiero hacerlo esperar… ¡Oh no! Ya es tarde… –No pudo evitarlo, se había ensimismado tanto en sus pensamientos, que el tiempo pasó volando sin darse cuenta de ello, ahora debía idear la disculpa perfecta.

Darien había citado a la rubia en la cafetería Crown, según le había explicado, debía llevarle a Andrew unos documentos referentes a un trámite de la universidad que estaban realizando, no quería ser inoportuna y echarle a perder su fin de semana visitándolo en su departamento, pero al hablar por teléfono con él y enterarse que iría a arreglar unos asuntos a la cafetería, decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta, le daría los documentos a su amigo y vería a su linda novia para después robársela todo el día.

-Mira quién viene ahí -Dijo Andrew y enseguida agregó- ¿Serena? Se ve muy cambiada… sin el uniforme…

-¿Ah…? Si claro… nos vemos luego amigo… –Sin más comentarios, el pelinegro se despidió de su rubio amigo, para contemplar lentamente la grata visión, que aparecía antes sus ojos.

Una muchacha de cabellos rubios hacia su entrada en el Crown, si se analizaban bien los eventos sucedidos, ya habían pasado más de dos año desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y Serena se había hecho mas hermosa, si es que esto era posible… observando detenidamente su silueta, saltaba a la vista que poseía un par de largas piernas bien formadas y estilizadas, más arriba podía observarse unas caderas bastante llamativas, sin caer en la exageración, las cuáles se acentuaban con cada paso que daba para continuar en una brevísima cintura, que centímetros más arriba daba paso a un torso de piel nívea que finalizaba en un hermoso par de senos que a simple vista se veían bastante generosos, ya no era un niña, esas curvas iban cubiertas por un pantalón blanco ajustado y un top rosado que dejaba entrever su vientre plano, zapatillas del mismo tono rosa y accesorios en combinación de ambos tonos, que hacían juego con la ropa, para darle un toque inocente pero sensual, el cabello lo llevaba en una simple coleta sujetada por un lazo blanco que caía coquetamente por su espalda, no estaba rellenita, no… solo se habían acomodado sus curvas, que a hora eran capaces de provocar un infarto… era un ángel sensual caído del cielo, solo para atormentar a los mortales que sufrían por no poseer tan perfecto ser, no había duda… lo mismo opinaban los ojos que la escrutaban descaradamente, Darien miró molesto a su alrededor, solo para descubrir que todos los hombres de la cafetería miraban embelesados a "su" novia, y aunque no era partidario de hacer demostraciones cariñosas en publico, se acercó posesivamente a su chica para estamparle un beso "devorador de aliento" y así indicar que ese ángel ya tenia dueño, si… como una bestia, un animal… quería marcar su territorio.

La muchacha lo observó con asombro y se dio cuenta que Darien estaba celoso, aunque jamás admitiera tal hecho ya que su autocontrol se lo impedía, ¿O no?

-Amor, llegas tarde… -Dijo el pelinegro, todo indicaba que Serena estaba madurando, pero el hecho de llegar media hora tarde parecía indicar que tales cambios iban a requerir más tiempo.

-¿Me perdonas? di que si… -Con su clásico puchero, lo obligaba a responder positivamente.

-Claro princesa, sabes que no me gusta la impuntualidad, pero al ver lo linda que te has arreglado para mí, comprendo que vale la pena la espera… –Una sonrisa llena de calidez escapó de sus labios para indicarle a su novia que todo estaba bien.

- Si, que no haría yo por ti… -Respondió la rubia, al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo y le preguntaba- ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

-¿Te parece bien al lago Himmurah? Tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo, creo que es el momento de decirte algo de mi pasado, pienso que más adelante podría afectarnos si no hablo contigo al respecto… –Sin darse cuenta ya habían abandonado la cafetería y se disponían a abordar el vehiculo lujoso que los llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad para tener privacidad y hablar a gusto. Viajaron alrededor de una hora hasta vislumbrar muchos árboles grandes de abundante follaje, que se mecían por la suave y calida brisa del verano, los abrazantes rayos del sol de medio día se filtraban de manera traviesa por las espesas ramas del bosque, que los recibía con una lluvia rosa de pétalos de cerezos, estos caían de manera fluida sobre sus cabezas, como invitándolos a unirse a la danza que celebraban con el viento de manera agitada, el espectáculo se embelleció más al ser complementado con la vista de un hermoso lago, tan azul y radiante que lograba destilar brillos dorados a través de sus cristalinas aguas, el paisaje era simplemente encantador, perfecto para hablar, pero sobre todo… ideal para los enamorados. El joven desaceleró y aparcó el auto, rodeó el vehículo para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante y brindarle la mano para que descendiera y caminara a su lado, en breves instantes, ya se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un árbol de sakura y mirando en dirección del lago, tan ajenos del mundo y tan conscientes de sus mutuas presencias.

-Darien… antes que digas cualquier cosa… yo quiero decirte que… pase lo que pase… cuentas con mi apoyo… -La rubia lo miraba con mucha ansiedad, atenta a cualquier gesto que delatara sus más profundos sentimientos, era intrigante saber el motivo por el cuál la había llevado a ese lugar tan alejado y privado, pero solo encontró una mirada llena de fulgor y candidez.

-Me alegra escuchar tus palabras, pero no es algo malo Serena, te lo aseguro… –Tomó aire con bastante fuerza, sentía latir su corazón a mayor velocidad de la normal, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y el sudor empezaba a escurrir por su cuello, no era aterrador lo que debía confesar, pero si era doloroso, algo referente al pasado, y debía ser fuerte si quería que esas heridas sanaran, llenó una vez más sus pulmones con oxígeno y decidido, miro a los ojos a la chica objeto de su amor- tengo algo que confesarte, es muy intimo y nadie más lo sabe, pero tengo confianza en ti y por la madurez que has demostrados en estos días, creo que es hora de compartir este tortuoso secreto contigo… -Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras sentía que la lengua se pegaba a su paladar, tensó sus brazos un poco y trató de aclarar su voz para fingir una tranquilidad que no tenía- quiero que tomes con calma lo que te voy a decir… y que entiendas que si no lo confesé antes… era porque ni yo mismo estaba preparado para hacerlo… -La chica mantenía sus ojos fijos en él, su rostro reflejaba confianza, estaba atenta a sus palabras, sus manos cubrieron repentinamente las de él mientras le brindaba una calida y sincera sonrisa, asegurando con este acto, que comprendería todo lo que dijera- Serena… yo tengo… un hermano gemelo…

-¿Un hermano…? ¿Gemelo? –Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, la sonrisa que cruzaba sus labios, desapareció repentinamente, dando paso a un rostro lleno de confusión- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo es esto posible…? Hasta hace unos años, no recordabas casi nada de tu pasado… ¿Ya lo sabías o recién te enteras? No entiendo nada…

-Lo sé, déjame explicarte… -El pelinegro pasó su mano derecha sobre sus cabellos y los alborotó un poco, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y develar por completo el secreto que había guardado por tanto tiempo, de extraña manera se sentía complacido al ver que la muchacha había tomado con bastante calma la noticia, es decir… formuló varias preguntas, pero lo hizo sin el más mínimo tono de reclamo o reproche, tomó aire nuevamente, para proseguir su relato- Cuando tenía solo 5 años, hubo un trágico accidente donde mis padres fallecieron, mi hermano iba con nosotros en el vehículo y sobrevivió pero perdió la memoria al igual que yo… –Sus ojos se llenaron de una profunda tristeza y su boca trémula empezó a temblar levemente, podía notarse a simple vista, que la confesión lo afectaba en grande manera, su respiración se agitó momentáneamente y titubeó un poco antes de continuar- cuando salimos del hospital, pensamos que la vida nos trataría mal, pero no fue así, al menos no del todo… mis padres nos dejaron una herencia bastante sustanciosa, siempre vivimos con demasiada comodidad y lujos, rayando en la excentricidad, sabíamos que solo contábamos el uno con el otro y que por lo tanto debíamos ser unidos, decidimos dejar Japón para olvidar nuestro doloroso pasado, así que viajamos a Inglaterra para establecernos y empezar una nueva vida, crecimos y bueno… empezamos a darnos cuenta que a pesar de ser gemelos, nuestras personalidades eran completamente diferentes, él es muy impulsivo, risueño y extrovertido y yo… bueno… tú ya me conoces… soy todo lo contrario…

-Pero yo así te amo… –Interrumpió la chica, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa en sus labios y le daba un beso fugaz- perdón… no quería interrumpir… continúa por favor…

-Un día empezamos con problemas, yo quería recuperar la memoria y conocer mi pasado y me empeñé todo lo que pude, pero a mi hermano no le pareció adecuado, él siempre rehusó hacerlo, decía que indagar en el pasado podría traernos recuerdos dolorosos, que podían echar a perder nuestra vida, al principio eran leves las discusiones, pero conforme pasaron los años, mi obsesión por el pasado solo aumentó y eso desencadenó mayores peleas, la situación entre nosotros se volvió tan tensa, que en ocasiones no podíamos siquiera permanecer juntos en el mismo sitio, hasta que un día, un fatídico día, ahora que lo pienso mejor… tuvimos un discusión terrible, el me daba las razones por las cuáles era enfermizo lo que yo hacía, mientras yo defendía a capa y espada mis motivos por los cuáles quería recuperar mi pasado, discutimos tanto que llegamos a los golpes… -Cerró su puño izquierdo, mientras trataba de controlar su voz, el dolor que había amainado con los años, se volvía a presentar para causar nuevos estragos, en su melancólico corazón- yo tenía un anillo en mi mano izquierda, herencia de nuestro padre, ese anillo ha pasado de generaciòn en generaciòn y se entrega a los primogénitos, como símbolo de liderazgo, lo quité violentamente de mi dedo y se lo arrojé a la cara, no sin antes gritarle que estaba muerto para él, que no me buscara jamás, que a partir de ese momento yo no tenía familia, deshacerme del anillo también fue difícil para mí, no por lo que representara, sino porque era un regalo de nuestro padre fallecido, pero mi orgullo no permitió refrenar mis actos ni las palabras hirientes que salían de mis labios, subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y tomé las pocas cosas que pude y bajé las escaleras con demasiada furia en el cuerpo, recuerdo que lo último que hice fue hablarle con tanto resentimiento, mientras de mis labios salían las palabras: "No tocaré ni un solo centavo de la herencia de nuestros padres, puedes quedarte con ella, así no tendrás pretextos para buscarme, lo único que me llevo es lo que yo he ganado con esfuerzo", me dirigí al umbral de la casa y antes de irme, trató de detenerme, sujetando mi brazo y susurrando: "No descubres tu pasado y ya te ha destrozado, por eso no quiero averiguar el mió", me lastimaron sus palabras, sabía que jamás cambiaría de parecer y eso solo hizo que mi decisión fuera más firme, no volteé a verlo, solo le respondí: "No quieres tu pasado, lo entiendo, por lo tanto… a mí tampoco me quieres, yo soy parte de tu pasado ¿Lo olvidas?", salí hecho una furia de la casa que albergó mi estadía hasta los 14 años, dispuesto a descubrir mi pasado, sin importar el costo y decidí regresar a mi país de origen, a la ciudad que me vio nacer, a los pocos meses contacté al mismo abogado que tantos años atrás se hizo cargo de la herencia que nuestros padres nos dejaron, y me notificó de una propiedad que mi hermano y yo desconocíamos que existía… se trataba de una mansión con vastos terrenos que mis padres poseyeron, según instrucciones de ellos yo debía poseerla, al principio no quería aceptarla, no después de lo que le había dicho a mi hermano, era como traicionar mis principios, pero el abogado aclaró que si no tomaba posesión de ella, la propiedad pasaría a manos de una institución de beneficencia… no me quedó otra opción… además yo había logrado amasar una pequeña fortuna, al haber realizado ciertas inversiones que resultaron favorecedoras…

-Ahora entiendo… claro… por eso es que tienes los carros tan lujosos ¿verdad? Y el departamento… y tu forma de vestir, de hablar, de comportarte… tu familia es millonaria… quiero decir… tu hermano…

-Quizás, pero yo no lo soy… por eso trabajo… porque quiero lograr las cosas por méritos propios…

-¡Oh Darien! Entiendo… definitivamente ahora entiendo muchas cosas respecto a ti… por eso buscabas el cristal de plata, con tanta desesperación, tantas veces lo dijiste… por recuperar tu pasado… y al final, lo conseguiste, descubriste tu pasado y recordaste nuestra vida anterior…

-Lo hice, incluso al costo de perder a mi única familia, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que he hecho, muchas veces tenemos que sacrificar algo para obtener lo que queremos… he intentado buscarlo pero me da miedo, más bien pánico… de recibir su rechazo, después de todo no nos despedimos de una manera tan dulce…

-Hay algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza… ¿Por qué no te busca tu hermano? Al no tener noticias tuyas debería hacerlo, acaso… ¿No quiere saber de ti…?

-No sé, cuando llegué a Japón le pedí al abogado que llevara mis asuntos tal como lo hizo con nuestros padres, pero le exigí discreción, estaba dispuesto a cambiar mi nombre y desaparecer sin dejar rastro…para que mi hermano no diera con mi paradero en caso de buscarme… en cierto modo me he mantenido en el anonimato, así que si me ha buscado… creo que su búsqueda no ha producido buenos resultados…

-Has sufrido mucho y lo has hecho solo y en silencio… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Es muy doloroso, aún ahora que he compartido este secreto contigo, el dolor no se va del corazón… siempre he sido reservado con mis cosas, con mis sentimientos, pero últimamente he visto que en ti, no solo tengo una novia, o a mi futura esposa y madre de nuestra hija, ciertamente… un día serás todo eso e incluso la soberana de Tokio de Cristal, pero por sobre todo eso, sé que puedo confiar en ti, ya que también eres mi amiga, mi confidente… mi amor…

-Darien, tu también eres mi amor… -No bastaron más palabras, la rubia se abalanzó sobre el joven y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de él, para depositar un calido y tímido beso, que a los pocos segundos se fue profundizando, rodaron abrazados por la alfombra formada con el pasto y los pétalos de los árboles, incorporaron sus cuerpos hasta sentarse a contemplar la hermosa vista del paisaje que los rodeaba, estos momentos juntos, compensaban todos los esfuerzos hechos y las batallas peleadas, por que en este mundo siempre hay problemas, pero cuando hay amor, todo se supera…

-Darien… y ese hermano tuyo… ¿Se parece a ti? Es decir son gemelos…

-Mmm… sé a que te refieres… físicamente si… demasiado… pero el posee un lunar en su mejilla izquierda, además que yo soy 5 centímetros más alto que él, y en personalidad… bueno creo que ya te he dicho que es bastante extrovertido y básicamente eso nos diferencia el uno del otro… aunque puedo asegurarte que si no nos conoces bien, puedes llegar a confundirnos, la gente siempre lo hacía…

-Entonces… son "casi" dos gotas de agua… pero para mí sería imposible confundirte… te reconocería entre la multitud…

-Tienes razón… creo que por algo somos almas gemelas…

-Oye Darien… y ¿Cómo se llama? Tengo curiosidad, saber que tengo un cuñado… es emocionante después de todo…

-Armando, se llama… Armando Chiba… aunque es poco probable que lo conozcas algún día, aún así me siento liberado ahora que conoces mi pasado…

-Me gusta saber que me tienes confianza… -La chica miraba con amor a su novio, no había sido nada sencillo escucharlo hablar mientras veía su dolor y tristeza, tan absorta estaba en su pensamiento, que ni siquiera notó que las horas habían pasado rápidamente.

-Vamos a comer… ya es tarde, seguro tienes hambre… -Erguido extendía su mano izquierda para poner en pie a la chica, mientras le sonreía de manera esplendida, el tiempo siempre transcurría a prisa cuando se encontraban juntos- Te llevaré a donde tu quieras…

-¿A dónde yo quiera? ¿Estás seguro? –Un sugestivo tono de sensualidad se asomaba en las palabras de la joven…

-Completamente seguro, iremos a donde tú digas…

-Vamos a tu departamento, necesitamos privacidad… -Sus palabras denotaban seguridad, dejando al pelinegro un poco desconcertado, esta actitud era completamente nueva, se notaba tan relajada y tan desinhibida…con sus manos entrelazadas, la rubia lo llevó hasta el vehículo para marcharse y llegar al lugar que les brindaría la privacidad que pedía la chica, se dirigían dispuestos a pasar un buen rato… hasta que sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el sonido insistente del celular…

-¿El tuyo o el mió Darien…?

-El mío princesa… deja contesto… ¿Alò…? Rei… ¿Qué sucede…? Hoy en la tarde… en el templo… entonces ¿todos van a estar ahí….? Teníamos planes… comeremos en mi departamento así que cuenta con nosotros, nos vemos…

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Rei quiere vernos hoy en el templo a las 6 de la tarde, dice que es algo acerca de una visión que tuvo y que al parecer nos incumbe a todos… o al menos a nosotros… así que solo disponemos de unas horas antes de reunirnos con los demás…

-Justo hoy… que quería privacidad… en fin… aprovecharemos el tiempo que tenemos… -Soltó un poco de aire mientras se quejaba la rubia, parecía que querían arruinarle la tarde que tanto había deseado tener con Darien.

-Eso puedes apostarlo amor… -Sonreía cómplice el muchacho mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica, en señal de que todo estaría bien.

El camino se hizo más largo de lo normal, quizás eran los nervios de Darien ante la actitud nueva de Serena, o los de ella, al solo pensar en querer intimidar con su novio, aparcaron el vehiculo en el estacionamiento… y con sigilo se dirigieron al departamento… en cuanto entraron a este… La rubia se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, dispuesta a comérselo a besos y derretirlo como el sol a la nieve… el chico se quedó mirando a la expectativa pero a cambio, ella siguió dándole besos que ahora bajaron hasta su cuello, obligando al pelinegro a reaccionar y actuar… lentamente fue posando sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la chica, mientras con su lengua pedía permiso para invadir las profundidades de su boca. Profundizó el beso con extrema pasión… que se quedaron sin aliento… y habló:

-¿Estás segura de esto…? Yo no quiero obligarte a nada… prefiero esperarte a después arrepentirnos o culparnos…

-Ya esperamos suficiente… casi cuatro años, y yo te amo… de eso no tengo la menor duda…

-Prometo llevarte al cielo, hacerte el amor y regresar envueltos en suspiros... -No lo dejó terminar de hablar, ya que mientras hablaban ella poco a poco fue desabotonándole aquella camisa color celeste pálido que él llevaba, a medida que iban avanzando hacia la puerta de la recámara, le iba dando un pequeño beso por cada paso que daban, haciendo estremecer al chico, de esta manera continuó hasta que llegó al último botón y depositó un delicado beso en el vientre plano del joven. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a tocar algo más que su rostro o cuello, al sentir la calida piel de Serena quiso morir de la excitación, a pesar de ser inexpertos en el arte amatorio, estaban dispuestos a dejarse llevar por la oleada de pasión y sentimientos que invadía su ser por completo, se amarían por instinto con los recursos que cruzaran por sus mentes, improvisarían y dejarían su ser divagar de placer por completo.

Estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado en el lugar equivocado. Miró a su alrededor, vio un espejo, un lavamanos, la regadera, la tina, un urinario y finalmente un excusado. No sabía cómo, pero… ¡Genial, estaban en el baño…!

Darien se acercó a Serena acorralándola contra la pared y su cuerpo masculino. No había vuelta atrás, el arrepentimiento ya no tenía lugar, la pasión se desbordaba por cada uno de sus sentidos, las palabras sobraban, ¿Para que hacer falsos juramentos? Si con actos se demuestra lo que en realidad se siente, se desea…

-Darien… por favor yo…- Intentó suplicar la mujer pero el pelinegro no la dejó siquiera hablar, callándola con un arrollador beso -¿Por qué sus besos tenían que ser tan endemoniadamente embriagadores? La rubia cerró los ojos al sentir la lengua del joven en su boca. Tan cálida y exquisita como siempre. El muchacho la tomó por las caderas y la sentó encima del lavamanos, intentando sostenerla con sus fuertes brazos para que no cayera de este, sufría… si sufría de placer…

-Basta... por favor…- Gimió ella cuando el chico se apartó de su boca para darle un respiro. Darien comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo oído sordo a las súplicas de esta. Serena entrelazó con deseo sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos del pelinegro, al sentir como este agarraba sus senos y jugaba con ellos por encima de la tela, con tal maestría que se sorprendió al sentir sus pezones erectos bajo la palma de él, lo deseaba para que negarlo, pero la chiquilla tímida que vivía en su interior se negaba a dejar salir a la mujer apasionada que gritaba silenciosamente mientras luchaba por salir.

El muchacho volteó a la rubia, para hacerla mirar su propio reflejo en el espejo. Ella pudo distinguir sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos desenfrenados y el peligroso brillo en los ojos zafiros de él. El chico bajó el top para dejar descubiertos los senos de su novia, sorprendiéndose él mismo al notar que no llevaba sostén. Ronco de placer pronunció su nombre… Serena…­ la aludida sintió como el miembro erecto de su novio chocaba contra su trasero, sin importar la ropa que había de por medio, se estremeció, mezclando su deseo y pasión con un poco de miedo.

-Darien…-Pedía su ayuda mientras gemía desesperadamente. Pero este se limitó únicamente a observar su reacción mientras apretaba sus pezones con los dedos. La rubia entrecerró los ojos. El joven lamió su cuello, mientras apretaba y masajeaba con mayor fuerza los pechos de la mujer- Por favor, para… ah…-Un nuevo gemido era liberado por sus labios.

-¿En serio quieres que pare?- Susurró el pelinegro con voz seductora en el oído de la mujer. Serena pudo sentir como su entrepierna se lubricaba, era una sensación completamente nueva, la mente le decía que parara, mientras el cuerpo le gritaba que continuara con el placer.

-No, no… pares… -Finalmente decidió entregarse al placer carnal mientras gemía con mayor intensidad. El pelinegro la volteó nuevamente y tomando con su boca el pezón izquierdo de la mujer, empezó a lamer y succionar a su antojo.- Pareces un bebé…- Tal comentario le pareció a él una invitación, un reto… y mordió su pezón con un poco más de fuerza, bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna, pasándola por encima de su pantalón, haciendo círculos imaginarios en la ropa, llevó con delicadeza sus manos hasta el botón y el cierre de la prenda, ardía en deseos por desprender a la chica de su vestimenta.

-¿Crees que soy… un bebé…? –Musitó enardecido de deseo el pelinegro, al tiempo que Serena le sacó por completo la camisa, que minutos antes solo le había desabotonado, dejando su torso al descubierto que ahora unía con sus desnudos y excitados pechos, al sentir la candente piel del joven, creyó desmayar…

Darien devoró sensualmente los labios de la mujer, mordiéndolos y enrojeciéndolos a su antojo. Con su mano libre le soltó la cinta blanca que retenía sus rubios cabellos, dejando que estos cayeran en cascada sobre sus pechos, lo cuál le daba una apariencia demasiado erótica e irreal.

-Eres hermosa y tan… perfecta… -Musitó, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Serena mientras introducía su mano en las bragas de ella, provocando que ella instintivamente lo detuviera con una de las suyas, el pudor saltaba a la vista y evitaba que le diera rienda suelta a sus deseos. Pero él no se daría por vencido, besó con mayor ímpetu su cuello, descendió por los pechos de ella y llegó al vientre, donde con suma delicadeza… depositó… varios cálidos y a la vez húmedos besos, con mayor osadía introdujo su mano, buscando la intimidad de ella y así estimularla manualmente de manera abundante y generosa, pero también con delicadeza y gentileza, pues era la primera vez de ella, y no debía arruinar todo lo que ya llevaban avanzado, sonrió complacido al escuchar a Serena soltar un gemido gutural, al mismo tiempo que ella arañaba superficialmente la espalda del chico. Estaban sumergidos en un mar de excitación, la chica instintivamente, buscó con sus manos el broche del pantalón beige del pelinegro, quería despojarlo de su ropa por completo lo antes posible. Ahora el chico solo tenía un bóxer de tono hueso que lo separaba de la desnudez completa, el corazón de ella se estrujó repentinamente, nunca antes había estado ante semejante situación, empezaba a cuestionarse si debía seguir o terminar el asunto en ese preciso momento. Pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¿Quieres más? –Cuestionó Darien, mientras Serena lanzaba un gemido, asintiendo ante la propuesta del joven. El sacó la mano de la entrepierna de la mujer, apretando nuevamente sus pechos. Ella pudo sentir la mojada mano del chico contra uno de sus senos.

-Darien, por favor, por favor…- En esta ocasión, el "por favor…" no era una súplica para que se detuviera, sino para que la llevara al éxtasis. El pelinegro sonrió mientras respiraba agitadamente por sobre la piel de la mujer, al mismo tiempo hizo que ella bajara del lavamanos para quitarle los pantalones y que quedara únicamente en bragas.

La pelirrubia sintió demasiado pudor cuando el joven se hincó para quedar frente a su zona intima. Intentó taparse con ambas manos pero las de él la detuvieron. Darien tocó el clítoris de Serena por sobre la delgada tela de la braga, arrancando con este movimiento un gemido más profundo y placentero de los labios de la que estaba a punto de convertirse en su mujer. Lamió su cuello y sus pechos una vez más, mientras con la mano sentía que su zona se humedecía más. La pelirrubia sentía desfallecer su cuerpo, bajó sus manos hasta sus pechos y los sintió endurecidos y completamente erguidos, dispuestos a brindar mayor placer a su amado, arqueó su espalda cuando sintió al pelinegro recorrer con sus largos dedos la entrepierna de ella y luego su hinchado clítoris, Darien la miró extasiado y complacido, Se apresuró a subir los brazos de ella para dejarlos alrededor de su cuello y así sentarla nuevamente en el lavamanos. Con una de sus manos se deshizo de su molesto bóxer, dejando en completa libertad su ansiosa virilidad, ella miraba con mucha atención el miembro del joven, que ahora recorría deliberadamente el estimulado clítoris de la mujer, haciéndola desearlo con desenfreno, queriendo sentirlo dentro de ella de una buena vez. Estaban elevados en el firmamento, todo era tan increíble, tan…

-Será mejor que nos vistamos o Mina tirará la puerta del departamento y entrara como loca a buscarnos.

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe, para ver que Darien se vestía presurosamente, ya tenía puesto el bóxer y procedía con los pantalones… ¡Qué rayos había pasado!, súbitamente su mundo de placer se vino abajo y ella procedió a bajarse del lavamanos para encarar al pelinegro, se sonrojó llena de furia al percatarse de su apariencia, tenía los pechos completamente al aire, con las bragas humedecidas por la excitación y el top mal colocado en su abdomen, ahí estaba ella completamente excitada y dispuesta para que él la tomara, y su novio no lo hacía, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Hizo algo malo? Seguro era eso… ¡Dios, que vergüenza! Serena se quedó inmovilizada por completo, ajena a lo que sucedía, se sentía tan apenada… el pelinegro debía ser todo un experto y ella una completa ilusa, no lo estaba complaciendo y por eso todo terminó tan abruptamente, el chico ajeno a los pensamientos y temores de su novia, se acercó reclamando sus labios, queriendo explicarle lo que pasaba, aún cuando ella se mostró reacia, Darien era más ávido y persistente, la tomó de los hombros mientras le explicaba…

-Créeme que yo tampoco quiero terminar con esto, es tan placentero pero…-Susurró el chico al tiempo que le acomodaba el top a la chica y así cubrir la desnudez de sus pechos- si no te has percatado, Mina y Lita están tocando la puerta del departamento. Estas palabras la hicieron volver a la realidad mientras agudizaba el oído y segundos después se dio cuenta que era cierto…

-Te prometo que terminaremos esto, pero lo haremos de una manera hermosa y especial, con mayor privacidad… -Susurró Darien con voz ronca que aun tenía leves indicios de excitación…

-Si… claro... –Replicó con desgano y desilusión la rubia mientras se acomodaba su pantalón.

-¿Qué no lo deseas? –Preguntó intrigado el pelinegro.

-No lo sé, creo que hemos llegado demasiado lejos.

El chico se acercó a la mujer tomando posesivamente sus labios, introduciendo nuevamente su lengua para explorar una vez más cada uno de los rincones de su boca. Serena cedió con tanta facilidad, mientras enlazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

-Tú cuerpo pide más, no ha sido suficiente, ni hemos llegado lejos, tenlo por seguro… - Serena se sintió como una niña en medio de una dulcería, que al comprar dulces pierde el control. Se sonrojó bastante, al notar la vista del joven sobre sus pechos y más aún al ver con asombró que sus pezones seguían erectos y que resaltaban marcándose por encima del top. Le siguió el juego y se aventuró a ver con ansiedad el miembro de Darien, sonriendo para sus adentros al percatarse que se veía un gran bulto, que no podía ser oculto ni siquiera con los pantalones, ambos ardían en deseo y tenían que reprimirlo.

-Si salimos así de agitados, nos descubrirán… -Señaló Darien- Lo mejor será que te arregles, mientras yo las recibo pretextando cualquier cosa… y así te calmas… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te noto nerviosa?

-Si, es solo que… estoy agitada, son tantas emociones y me cuesta asimilarlas… -La perspicacia de Darien, lo hizo notar que Serena le ocultaba su temor y frustración.

-Princesa,perdóname… me deje llevar por la pasión, de sobra sé que tu mereces algo mucho mejor que esto, prometo que para nuestra primera vez, planearemos todo para hacerlo inolvidable –Su voz ahora reflejaba ternura inmensa y confort, brindando tranquilidad a su amada.

-Esta bien, pero dame un último beso… -No pudo concretarse su petición… ya que los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más insistentes…- lo dejaremos pendiente… anda ve a abrir la puerta…

**Continuarà...**

**Este ****capítulo ha sido uffff bastante frustrante para Darien y Serena, no pudieron… "hacer conexión" (¬¬), fue una leve probadita de lo que les espera en su noche especial… no nos amenacen ni nos intimiden (por fitas u.u') este Intento De Lemon no estaba contemplado originalmente en el capi, pero ante la insistencia… (Hay si, hay si… y también porque queríamos Wajajaja) y para complacerlos… se ha puesto, esperamos que les haya gustado… agradecemos de manera especial a Fernando por su intervención, ya que nos ayudó a escribir estas escenas tan candentes, aclaramos que es la primera vez que hace algo de esto para un Fic, pero creemos que lo ha hecho bastante bien, ahora solo basta conocer su opinión… Desde luego que agradecemos sus hermosos reviews, ya que hemos logrado rebasar los ****100**** que nos habíamos fijado como meta, esto nos inspira a seguir adelante con este proyecto y se los agradecemos. A continuación enlistamos a nuestros lectores y de antemano nos disculpamos si faltó alguno:**

**Mariana:** He aquí la respuesta a tu pregunta, ya les hemos dado su día especial a Serena y Darien, la historia de Darien y Armando es la misma, porque son gemelos y las sospechas de Michi y Haru eran ciertas… eso no quiere decir que se acabaron las sorpresas… al contrario… pon atención a los detalles porque ellos revelarán ciertos enigmas más adelante…el secreto de la Rini se revela en el capi que sigue… ¿O no? Lo dejaremos en suspenso…

**Ginny Potter W:**Lamentamos no actualizar en fin de semana, pero la verdad nos ha sido imposible… hemos tramado muchas cosas en nuestra cabecita es verdad n.n', para que negarlo… esperamos te hay gustado el capi y seguir contando con tu review, gracias por seguir el fic. Besitos.

**Sailor ángel moon:** Pame querida y adorada, que emoción al recibir cada uno de tus reviews, es un honor que escritoras como tú, nos apoyen. Tienes toda la razón Serena no está gorda, solo con mas curvas, y con respecto a la pelusa rosa, no la detestamos tanto, aunque hay algunos momentos en los que quisiéramos matarla, (como todos, jajaja ) y pues por la miel no te preocupes, te recompensaremos, al menos en este capi, ya sabes varias cosas y has visto respuesta a tu petición, aún así habrá más miel, promesa de gamberrie, Besis enormes.

**Isis janet:** Hola, no entendimos tu primera duda, al parecer era Rini y no Serena, con respecto a la segunda te adelantamos que quedarà revelada en el próximo chap, aunque….no del todo (jeje, perdón nos mareamos, con eso de que los personajes tienen autonomía propia, ya no sabemos ni con que nos van a salir, jeje)

Saludis.

**Serena Ramos: **Vale… que no hay problema, si te das cuenta estábamos apenadas no enojadas ni nada por el estilo, nos agradan en gran manera tus reviews y ya ves que hemos aclarado que no estaba repuestita solo que había adquirido más curvas… pero al todos acostumbrarse a verla sin tanta protuberancia, tendían a verla gordilla con el uniforme… la sorpresa que se llevaron Andrew, Darien y todos los babas de la cafetería… esperamos te guste el capi. Besos y te leemos pronto.

**Alejaym:** Ale, gracias por el review (súper ojis de corazones), créenos no eres la única chiflada, nosotras también lo estamos, jejeje, por el momento no podemos decir nadap de nadap (secreto de estado #.0) pero prometemos sorpresotas, gracias por decir que tenemos talento, nos sonrojamos ante tan bello coment, seguimos en contacto y aguante el akelarre, bienvenida al súper club de las gamberries, Besos.

**Alejandra:** Y con este capi esperamos también volarnos la barda como dices… la visión de Rei, queda develada en el siguiente capi, en cuanto al encuentro de las chicas con Armando/Aiyummi, bueno todavía faltan unos cuantos capítulos más… quizás 5…todo a su tiempo, solo ten un poquito de paciencia, gracias por tus bellas palabras, estamos felices porque sigues nuestro fic y esperamos seguir contando con tu coment, en los capítulos que aún faltan. Cuídate mucho.

**sere&darien: **Hi, tratamos de actualizar lo antes posible, pero surgieron ciertos contratiempos, aún así hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo y al fin pudimos subir este capi, hemos contestado a la pregunta de quién es Armando… en cuanto a lo de Rini, bueno eso se soluciona en el siguiente, aún así… creo que seguiremos dejando misterios y pistas para resolverlos en cada uno de los chaps que escribimos…contamos con tu review y preferencia, gracias!!

**Misao Tenoh de Chiva:** Esta bien te perdonamos con la condición que ya no se te olvide dejar review  jajaja, o de lo contrario te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna, jiji. Muchas gracias en decir que nuestro fic es original, eso queremos lograr, no solo con este sino con cada uno de los que escribamos, esperamos sean muchos y siempre contar con tu visita en nuestras historias (y revieew por supuesto n-n). Besos y Saludis.

**Afaya:** Amiguiii, al fin te apareciste por el msn, te extrañaba muchoooo, (que sentimental que soy, jiji) me alegro poder platicar contigo, y acuérdate de la promesa de hacer sufrir mucho a ya sabes quien, jiji, promesa de sailor nunca se rompe eh? jeje. Pronto vendrá el tan esperado lemon, este fue solo un aviso… y el que viene tendrà mucha, mucha miel. Besis.

**Agos2911:** Tienes toda la razón amix, pobres chicas sin novio, ahora las súper recompensamos por todas las veces que sufrieron sin perrito que les ladre, jeje y no recompensamos solo de besos (ejem… ejem…), solo espera por lo que todavía está en camino. Cuídate muxo!!

**Anita chiba**: Ay jeje, nosotras tamos iguales de nerviosas, porque queremos que cuanto antes se revelen todos los misterios, pero lamentablemente no podemos actualizar tan seguido como quisiéramos (buaaaaa, lloramos desconsoladamente) que bueno que te haya gustado este chap, y al contrario gracias a ti porque con cada review nos dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos pronto.

**Serenalucy: **Ejem, bueno al cliente lo que pida, aquí estuvo el Lemon (al menos lo intentamos…) y en cuánto a usarlo con Seiya? Bueno… si nos explicas a que te refieres…. Captaremos la idea, porque tampoco es nuestra idea hacer de Serena una aventurera… ¿O si? Poco probable… gracias por tu comentario, esperamos leer el nuevo que dejarás, besito y ciaito!!

**SAN:** Nos consideraremos con misión cumplida, si hemos logrado cautivarte una vez más… cree cuando decimos que comentarios como los tuyos nos hacen inspirarnos más para mejorar cada día, no somos perfectas y distamos mucho de serlo, pero damos nuestro mayor esfuerzo. Gracias por tus coments!!

**Karibonita: **Holaaasss… en el capi uno en una conversación que tiene Darien y Serena, se revela que ella tiene 18 y el 22, por lo tanto todas las chicas están en esa edad y Andrew la misma que Darien al asistir juntos a la misma universidad, cualquier duda, exprésala y la contestaremos con gusto… cuídate mucho y esperamos pronto un nuevo review tuyo.

**Haydee Pérez: **Amix, amix, amix, me fascina saber que lees el fic, pero más aún nos encanta saber que te gusta, que lo que escribimos te mantiene interesada en nuestro fic, trataremos de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero ya sabes la escuela (anna) y el trabajo (Raq) pues lo impide muchas veces, pero haremos lo más que podamos, cuídate mucho amix, sabes que es importante tu opinión. Esperamos pronto tener nuevo coment tuyo. Besos (smuacks!!)

**FabiolaMoon: **Pues no, Armando no es el futuro Rey Endimión, ese lugar le pertenece a nuestro Dark, es algo como ya habíamos dicho antes… mucho pero (Muajajaja), y bueno lo de las parejitas se va a ir poco a poco aclarando… algunos detalles ya se dieron a conocer… y los faltantes se irán develando… si analizas con cuidado los capis anteriores… te darás cuenta por ejemplo… que cuando están en la universidad… Mina y Yaten llegan juntos… Lita quiere ver a Andrew y en la cafetería Taiki mira con deseo a Amy, de quién quedan más dudas… es de Rei y Nicolas, pero es seguro que todas esas dudas quedarán despejadas, tratamos de abarcar aspectos de la vida de todos… por que de cierta manera influyen y le dan realce a la pareja principal… todos son importantes… nadie está siendo relegado… ciertas desapariciones y apariciones influyen, pero a su tiempo lo verás… ya nos extendimos mucho en el coment… en fin, nos leemos en la próxima.

**TAMYMOON:** Lokis, jaja, buuu, que mala eres ¿como que nada de paciencia? Y con respecto a la abstinencia ni me hables, que yo estoy hasta la coronilla del cansancio, jajaj y como ves ya tuvieron su "momento especial" pero eso no es todo… tendrán una noche mas que candente, en fin sin màs que decir por el momento, gracias y nos vemos. Saludis por supuesto.

**Mina 4 ever:** Que buena noticia (ojis de corazones) me dejaste con el alma en vilo porque quería saber el plan de diamante, y da gusto saber que actualizaras prontito (n.n) gracias también por tu apoyo en el fic y que bueno que te haya gustado el chap pasado, esperamos que este también te guste. Saludis y besis.

**Zhudo: **David, jejeje, muchas gracias, llore de emoción al ver tu review (ya ves como soy jejeje) y como dicen por ahí: "Más vale tarde que nunca", nos da gusto que entres a la universidad (porras y ánimo), también nos alegra saber que te gusta como manejamos el fic, y el mismo éxito que nos deseas, anhelamos que tu lo tengas, gracias por ser lector de nuestra historia, esperamos que sigas las demás que publiquemos… cuídate mucho y esperamos de corazón, tener noticias tuyas pronto.

**Marina&: **No nos mates u.u' y menos ahora que no los dejamos terminar, pero es que queremos algo especial, si… las hormonas casi los traicionan, pero bendita interrupción por parte de las chicas, eso nos permitirá darles una noche súper especial a nuestros queridos Darien y Serena. ¿Hemos cumplido lo que querías? Al menos en parte… deseamos… cuídate mucho… y esperamos tu coment… besitos!!

**Yas-Jaz: **Una más que se agrega a la lista de cliente satisfecho (al menos así lo deseamos), gracias por decir que te gusta la calidad de nuestro fic (pero aclaramos que somos novatas y tenemos errores U.U') no importa que tardes un poquito en dejar tu review, lo importante es que lo haces y eso nos alegra, sabemos de sobra lo ocupada que has de estar con la bendita universidad, sobre todo ahora que andas viendo lo de tu servicio y la tesis, cuídate mucho y déjate ver seguido por el MSN.

**Fernando:** Ahora resulta que yo soy la pervertidora (SMYGF), jajaja me has hecho reír, pero quiero darte las gracias al igual que anna por ayudarnos a escribir el Lemon de este capitulo, sabemos de sobra lo ocupado que estás y aun así nos has ayudado, deseamos en verdad que a nuestros lectores les agrade, no es fácil hacerlo para nosotras, sobre todo por que somos novatas en esto de los fics, pero con tu ayuda creo que hemos hecho un buen Lemon, en fin, ahora a esperar los resultados… vales mil… te mereces un premio!! (Nada de perversión en ello, aclaro )

**Maria Elisa:** Bueno, bueno, que nos has agarrado en curva y ya ves has tenido suerte, porque varias de tus preguntas se solucionaron en este capi, tu petición también se tomó en cuenta, felicidades por ser el review número 100, amigui, nos costó bastante dedicártelo, pero bue…lo hicimos solo porque nos obligaste!! No es cierto, no es cierto… jajajaja, completa mentirita. Besotes

**Isa1181:** Isabel, fue un gusto platicar contigo por el MSN, que bueno que te haya gustado nuestro fic y jeje, y sip, las sailors ya están bastante creciditas y demasiado picaronas, jejeje, como tu dices es hora de sacudirse las telarañas, jajaja, esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo, smuacks y saludis

**Eveluna: **Bueno un gusto antes que nada saber que recién empiezas a leer nuestro fic, ya me estabas preocupando hija ingrata, yo aquí sufriendo como toda una madre abnegada… por que no me has atendido como merezco, jajaja es broma (¿O no? ), en fin esperamos seguir contando con tu review y que los capis que leas de ahora en adelante te gusten mucho. Besitos y Ciaito!!


	6. ¿Al descubierto?

PREGUNTALE A LA LUNA

**Lo primero: pedir disculpas, enormes disculpas a nuestros lectores… ****GOMEN NASAE...**** El retraso se ha debido a problemas de salud y no a la falta de inspiración… ojala eso nunca nos pase ¬¬ abajo hablaremos más al respecto… ya enseguida y como siempre, procedemos a dejar en claro que los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, y que solo somos un par de Otakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, por ende lo único que nos pertenece es la historia que se desarrolla en pasados y siguientes capítulos. Queremos aclarar que este capi está escrito como siempre con mucho amor y agradecimiento a todos los lectores que nos han apoyado desde el principio, a los que se han unido recientemente y nos han dejado sus valiosos reviews y también a aquellos que solo nos han leído, Sin más blah blah por el momento, les damos la bienvenida al sexto capitulo, esperando sea de su agrado y ya saben que aceptamos sugerencias…**

**atte.: ****SesshMamYashGF y Annyfansmoon**

**PREGUNTALE A LA LUNA**

**CAPITULO 6. ¿AL DESCUBIERTO…?**

La tarde palidecía lánguidamente, mostrando ligeros matices de naranja, violeta y rosa, extraña combinación que auguraba una noche tibia y despejada, la cuál se coronaría con una hermosa luna. En este día que se esfumaba, Rini parecía ausente y ajena al mundo que la rodeaba, actuaba como nunca antes, más ahora que seguía de manera vacilante los pasos de Amy y Taiki, no había burlas, ni gritos o risas en su boca, solo silencio, un ensordecedor silencio, porque en su pecho se revolvían dudas que atormentaban su mente y corazón. Quería preguntar el motivo y la razón por la cuál habían ido por ella, ya no insistiría, era inútil, se toparía con la misma respuesta, un simple ¿Acaso no lo sabes…? la inquietud la carcomía por dentro, tenía el leve presentimiento de encontrarse al descubierto… no había excusas, ni siquiera pretextos que validaran el discurso que tendría que dar, si sus sospechas eran verdaderas…

-Amy… ¿Estarán todos ahí…? ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión...? En verdad no entiendo… -Una vez más reinó el silencio, no obtendría respuesta, al menos no de ella…

-Creo que debemos apresurarnos Rini, ha sido difícil localizarte y la verdad es que estamos retrasados, todos deben estar esperándonos con ansia… el motivo… tú mejor que nadie lo conoces, solo que no quieres reconocerlo… no aún… -El tono parco y sombrío que destilaba la voz de Taiki, acompañado de una mirada inexpresiva y vacía, no hacían más que confirmar el temor que albergaba Rini en su corazón.

Atrás quedaba la imagen de pureza e inocencia que irradiaba la niña proveniente del futuro, así como la calma que gozaba al encontrar una segunda familia en el pasado, y todo lo que había logrado tener debido a la existencia de sus padres y amigos, ahora sus sentimientos se agitaban y necesitaba afrontarlos y más importante aún, solucionarlos. Nuevamente alzó su mirada suplicante, como si este simple acto lograra descifrar los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de aquella pareja que torpemente seguía, posó sus infantiles orbes sobre la espalda de la peliazul, quién mientras detenía sus pasos de manera abrupta para girarse y quedar frente a frente con ella, confirmaba que nada marchaba en calma, conocía tan bien esa mirada que Amy le brindaba, estaba llena de reproche y… desconfianza… ahora sabía que lo que acontecía, no era imaginación de su pequeña cabecita, la cuál en estos momentos se encontraba llena de pensamientos alborotados.

Rini se sabía incapaz de prorrogar más el desenlace, era querer evitar lo inevitable, juego de palabras, irónicas en estos momentos… no sabía cuándo volvería a tener una leve oportunidad de redención, ante los seres que ella amaba. Hizo acopio de unas fuerzas que jamás debió reunir, es que quien siente lo que la pequeña sentía en esos momentos, definitivamente actúa sin pensar y jamás se detiene a comprender los resultados de sus actos.

-¿Puedo irme a casa? –Preguntó Rini repentinamente.

-¡No! –el grito de todos los presentes fue bastante sombrío y Rin les miró incrédula enarcando una ceja, un gesto que había heredado, sin ninguna duda de Darien, el pánico invadió su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, su garganta se cerró por completo no podía ni siquiera controlar el temblor de sus piernas, quería gritar y salir corriendo, sabía que su secreto había sido descubierto... Con voz de mando, Rei interrumpió las cavilaciones de la pelirrosa…

-Al fin llegas y ya te quieres ir, será mejor que nos acompañes al jardín trasero… he dispuesto todo para que la charla se lleve a cabo en ese lugar…

-Rei… ¿Podrías explicar…? -No pudo terminar su frase, pues la pelinegra le dirigió una mirada tan fría, que se alegraba no fuera una katana, ya que de lo contrario, su cabeza estaría rodando escaleras abajo…

-Aquí las preguntas las haremos nosotros Rini, mientras los demás llegan… necesitamos aclarar varias cosas y escoger la manera más acertada para decirles a Serena y Darien, tu pequeño secreto…

-No entiendo…

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo, he tenido una visión ¿sabes? Y en ella he visto el motivo por el cuál viajaste al pasado en esta ocasión… nos extrañabas… si claro… todo es una enorme ¡Mentira! ¿Hasta cuando pensabas ocultarlo? ¿No somos dignas de tu confianza? –Un aura de visible molestia y enfado, rodeaba la figura de Rei, lo cuál solo lograba aumentar el miedo en Rini.

-¡Oh Rei, si tu comprendieras que…! es decir…incluso mis padres… ellos me prohibieron hablarlo… solo hice lo que creí necesario…yo…no fue mi intención… en serio... yo… -La pelirrosa solo lograba articular palabras sin sentido para la pelinegra y los demás, mientras intentaba dar una explicación coherente, sin sospechar que no solo ella pasaba un mal momento…

Frustración al tocar un cielo sin estrellas… sí… esas palabras describían a la perfección lo que Darien sentía en esos momentos, tanto imaginar que el momento y lugar perfecto se presentarían para poder entregarse en cuerpo y alma, ¿Todo para que...? para terminar de esta manera tan frustrante. Ella en cambio sentía vergüenza, y nada más que vergüenza, permanecía en el baño y de pie frente al espejo contemplando su imagen que, visiblemente delataba la excitación en su mirada, sin más que hacer, hundió su rostro por completo en el chorro de agua que corría por el grifo del lavamanos, mientras sentía arder sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sus amigas jamás descubrieran lo que había pasado entre ella y su amado, repentinamente se sintió ansiosa y detuvo el fluir del agua, no podía ser egoísta y dejar al pelinegro enfrentar esa situación completamente solo, con pasos agigantados, abandonó el lugar…

-Darien…–Atinó a pronunciar mientras le sostenía la mano al joven e impedía que este abriera la puerta, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, al tiempo que fervientemente buscaba sus ojos para fusionarse en ellos, así… unidos… era como deberían afrontar lo que pasara, vergüenza, burla, reproches o… ¿comprensión?, esto último quedaba descartado. Después de todo, Mina estaba ahí tocando la puerta, con tanto empeño que casi podía derribarla…y Lita…. ella era más reservada y seguro comprendería….no juzgaría… sin embargo, la reacción de los demás era un completo enigma- debemos afrontar esto…

-Juntos princesa… -Complementó su frase el pelinegro con una sonrisa en sus labios y esa mirada tierna, llena de amor que era únicamente para ella, ¡Dios! Serena podría perderse eternamente en el brillo de su mirar, en esos zafiros que le transmitían paz y seguridad, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, ambos respiraron profunda y lentamente, mientras el pelinegro giraba la perilla de la puerta…

-¡Ya es tarde…! ¿Por qué demoraron en abrir…? ¿Qué tanto hacían eh…?

-Mina, deja de acosarlos con tantas preguntas… recuerda que Rei nos pidió que los lleváramos cuanto antes… y si continuas interrogándolos… nos retrasaremos más…

-Pero Lita… yo solo quería saber…

-Lo digo en serio, no estoy bromeando –Agregó la pelicastaña en tono amenazador mientras la joven pareja formada por Darien y Serena, observaban desde el umbral de la puerta sin creer lo que veían… la realidad vivida no se parecía en nada a las imágenes que cruzaron por sus mentes…

-Y ustedes dos… -Espetó Lita con indignación…- ¿Piensan quedarse parados ahí, sin hacer nada?, debemos irnos… Rei está furiosa…ya son casi las 8:00…se supone que nos reuniríamos todos en el templo a las 6:00 –Dicho esto con mucho énfasis, la castaña tomo la mano de Serena, quién a su vez arrastró consigo a Darien, el cuál no pronunciaba palabra alguna, ante la sorpresa recibida, ajena a esto, Lita solo pensaba en que debían llegar cuanto antes al templo o cierta pelinegra tomaría represalias en su contra…

-Yo…lo siento… es… -Serena trató de explicar el motivo de su retraso, con una excusa llena de mentiras… no estaba dispuesta a descubrirse ante ellas y menos ahora que se había percatado que no sospechaban la realidad… ¿O si?

-No más excusas… de no ser porque conozco lo caballeroso que es Darien… pensaría que ustedes dos estaban en pleno…

-Que cosas se te ocurren Mina… -Interrumpió la pelicastaña- solo son Darien y Serena… ellos no harían las cosas que… -"Nosotros" quiso decir la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por la efusividad de cierta rubia…

-Si tú lo dices Lita… pero… ¿Acaso el amor no cambia a las personas?

Esta última pregunta quedó al aire…. Todos sabían de sobra que la respuesta era si… El amor cambia y transforma por completo no solo a las personas sino también su comportamiento, incluso de aquellos que creemos son las personas más centradas del planeta, ¿el vivo ejemplo de esto…? Darien… siempre respetuoso, amable y atento…el mismo que minutos antes era un torbellino de pasión que consumía con deseo el cuerpo de su novia… El silencio era notorio e incómodo, tan absortos iban en sus pensamientos hasta que…

-Por cierto Serena… no te había dicho lo bien que te ves… Ya sabía que no estabas "rellenita" solo más femenina… mira esa ropa…luces genial... ya te habías tardado en…

-Que oportunos son tus comentarios Mina… ¿Crees que podrías dejarlo para después? –Decía pausada y lentamente Serena, mientras la indignación cubría sus mejillas con un rubor leve, ¿el motivo…? La distancia entre el departamento de Darien y el estacionamiento, ya no existía… se encontraban ahora frente al deportivo negro que poseía Yaten y en el cuál se encontraban el peliplateado y Andrew, Mina al comprender lo inapropiado de sus comentarios, agacho la mirada, mientras los chicos observaban incrédulos la escena, debido a los comentarios inapropiados de la diosa del amor…

-Lo siento Serena, es que me sorprendí al ver tu forma de vestir…te ves bien… en serio…

-Ella tiene razón… en verdad luces como toda una mujer… -Secundó esta vez Lita.

-Gracias chicas… pero es mejor que nos apresuremos… Darien y yo las alcanzaremos en el templo… debemos darnos prisa o Rei… -Mencionado este nombre, todos cayeron en cuenta que debían marcharse, lo más rápido posible… separándose momentáneamente en diversos vehículos, pero siguiendo el mismo curso, cada uno iba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras se desplazaban a toda velocidad por una de las calles más transitadas de Tokio, para llegar lo antes posible con Rei y aclarar de una vez por todas, el misterio por el cuál este día se había tornado extraño, con tanto enigma, tenía que ser algo verdaderamente serio al grado de involucrar a todos… pero el silencio incomodo que acompañaba a Serena y Darien no podía permanecer más tiempo…

-Princesa… ¿Crees que podrías perdonarme…? Sé que actúe de manera arrebatada… antepuse mis necesidades a tus emociones… fui egoísta…

-Darien… eso no es verdad…ambos nos dejamos llevar… era algo inevitable… los dos sabemos que ya no podemos vivir él uno sin el otro…

-Arruine todo…¿cierto? Lo que debió ser perfecto, único e irrepetible solo fue…

-Espontáneo… así que deja de culparte… aun sin preparativos… sin poemas ni música…iba a ser perfecto… porque eras tú… además… siempre hay un mañana…

Mañana… Mañana susurraba Darien… esa palabra representaba tanto… una promesa, una entrega y una espera… ¿Como alguien puede vivir sin tener en los brazos al ser que ama? Esta pregunta definitivamente rondaba su cabeza de manera taladrante y profunda… le sería difícil mantenerse alejado de Serena después de haber probado sus labios, su esencia… Esos toques insistentes en la puerta los habían interrumpido en un momento tan esperado por ellos, indicándoles un cruel ¡Bienvenidos a la realidad…!, Mina y Lita eran oportunas sin importar que su mente dijera la contrario… ellas habían impedido que el pelinegro arrebatará la inocencia de manera tan pasional a Serena, al pensar en ella y en la mirada incierta que le había brindado antes de salir del baño y dejarla tan vulnerable y… ¿decepcionada?, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente angustiado, sentía que por su arrebatamiento y pasional desenfreno, ella estaba arrepintiéndose de lo ocurrido, pero cuan difícil era controlar la respiración y aparentar tranquilidad e incluso frialdad, cuando su cuerpo era un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, al solo recordar la respiración agitada de su novia, su piel nívea y perfecta y el cuerpo desnudo de ella que momentos atrás había saboreado, necesitaba dominar sus instintos a base de fuerza de voluntad, si… mucha fuerza de voluntad…

Cuando la gente se pierde en sus pensamientos, suele suceder que el tiempo y distancia se acortan o se recorren rápido y sin percibirlo… habían llegado a la entrada del templo, aparcaron los vehículos inmediatamente y se dispusieron a recorrer las escaleras que los separaban del resto, para así develar el misterio…

- ¡Al fin llegan! Por todos los cielos… creí que jamás lo harían… -Una voz fria como un iceberg y una mirada tan explosiva como un volcán, eran la bienvenida que recibían al llegar, ¿Qué más podían esperar de Rei? Quién hacía más que visible su enojo y molestia… ya sabían que recibirían una reprimenda enorme por la tardanza, lo peor de todo es que los argumentos de defensa que habían preparado, tendrían ninguna importancia en estos momentos…

-La culpa es tuya –Bramó entonces Lita apuntando con un dedo acusador a Mina que, como siempre, no perdió la sonrisa- no podías solo limitarte a decirles que era tarde y debíamos reunirnos… ¡Claro que… No! Tenías que ponerte a insinuar tonteras…

-Vamos Lita, tu estabas ahí…fuiste testigo de cuánto tardaron en abrir la puerta… sabrá Dios que tanto hacían este par de tórtolos…

Yaten lanzó una sonora carcajada cuando el rostro de Serena casi palideció ante las palabras de Mina, pero la rubia sabiendo que esto era una señal de que podían descubrir lo que con tanto recelo estaba ocultando, se recuperó y ensanchando su sonrisa miró al peliplateado, al tiempo en que agregaba…

-Nosotros no hemos dado el gran paso aún… como otros… -El silencio llenó la boca de todos los presentes, al tiempo que una somnolienta pelirrosa se asomaba al patio delantero…

-Darien… Serena… ¿Pueden llevarme a casa?

-Me temo que eso no es posible pequeña… -Dijo Darien en un tono paternal latente en su meliodosa voz.

-¿Por qué? Ya es tarde y yo quiero dormir, tengo mucho sueño –Protestó con fuerza la pelirrosa.

-Si sales del templo, no volverás a dormir tranquila en toda tu vida, ¿me has oído? –preguntó Rei amenazadoramente.

-¿Por qué? –Insistió Rini-. Tú no entiendes… hoy ha sido un día muy agitado y estoy agotada… además ustedes ya saben la verdad… -Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, ya no podía contener el llanto, el interrogatorio vivido momentos antes, le había devuelto y arrebatado el alma del cuerpo, una y otra vez…

-La respuesta es sencilla… debes ser tú… y solo tú quién le diga la verdad a Serena y Darien…

-Estoy harta de tanto misterio, digan de una vez de que se trata todo esto… la curiosidad siempre ha sido uno de mis defectos y lo saben de sobra…así que hablen ya… -Explotó Serena, no soportaba ver llorar a Rini, no después de lo que habían vivido los últimos meses y la cercanía y confianza que habían logrado establecer entre ambas, Rei solo asintió y con un leve movimiento de su cabeza indicó que debían seguirla, para explicar cuánto antes todo…

-Esta reunión se debe a una visión que tuve ayer… cuando Nicolas y yo… estábamos en la cabaña… -Todos estaban atentos al relato de la pelinegra, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad- decidí meditar un rato para relajarme un poco… por los exámenes… ya saben… y entonces… -Estaban dispuestos a que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera, ya que el relato parecía interesante…

-Traje galletas y té, estoy seguro que les van a fascinar, espero no haber inter... –El colmo… está vez explotaría Rei, siempre pasaba algo inesperado, pero Nicolas al percibir las intenciones de su novia, corrió a abrazarla para impedir una desgracia.

-¿Qué inoportuno eres abuelo! ¡Por supuesto que interrumpes! ¡Vete…! –El abrazo de Nicolas en su cintura se hizo más fuerte, haciendo comprender a la chica que debía controlar su furia- Nicolas, por favor… lleva al abuelo de vuelta al templo…

-Lo haré, pero por favor controla la ira… hemos hablado de ello en tantas ocasiones… recuerda que… -Una mirada asesina proveniente de Rei, lo intimidó por completo- Está bien, ya voy… ya ves…ya se va el abuelo… -El pelinegro reía para sus adentros, ya que el carácter tan explosivo e impredecible de Rei, era lo que hacía que él estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ella… su volcán de fuego…- Ahora si ya no habrá interrup…

-Querido… podrías guardar silencio, estoy tratando de contarles acerca de la visión… ¡Es algo importante!

-Yo… lo lamento… -Dijo bastante apenado y contrariado Nicolas.

-Rei… deberías tratar con más amor y respeto a Nicolás, sobre todo ahora que… -Amy fue interrumpida por Mina…

-Sobre todo ahora que son más que novios… -Decía Mina al tiempo que sus ojos eran cubiertos por corazones que destellaban luz sin cesar…

-Creo que el comentario de ambas está de sobra en estos momentos… además… -Lita cruzaba los dedos de la mano izquierda mientras la dirigía a su espalda, señal de que presentía que una nueva discusión estaba por comenzar y nerviosa agregó- solo estamos ocasionando que Rei interrumpa su relato…

-¡Bah! Mujeres… deberían aprender a nosotros que hemos guardado silencio…-Decían a coro Taiki y Yaten.

-¡Cállense! –Gritaron al unísono las novias de los hermanos Kou, en señal de molestia, si las miradas mataran, estas los habrían aniquilado en un dos por tres.

-Chicas… chicos –Al fin habló Darien, quién junto a Andrew, solo había sido espectador de semejante escena- basta de interrupciones… de seguir así… jamás terminaremos con esto… -La voz del futuro rey Endimión, denotaba autoridad sin necesidad de gritar o decir improperios, por lo cuál todos asintieron sin chistar ante la petición realizada- bien, aclarado esto… continua por favor Rei…

-Está bien, pero no quiero interrupciones o hasta ahí llegó mi relato… –Una última mirada asesina dirigida a todos los presentes, confirmó que eran serias la amenazas lanzadas…

-Les decía… decidí meditar un poco, pero Nicolas dijo que debía resguardarme en la cabaña, ya que era tarde y empezaba a refrescar la tarde… fue entonces cuando…

۩۩ **Recuerdos **۩۩

-Que te parece si mejor entramos y bebemos un poco de té… ¿Rei que tienes…? -El fuego de la fogata había incrementado su tamaño, el cabello de la pelinegra se encontraba elevado y danzando por los aires, mientras cruzaba los brazos en el regazo, no era la primera vez que veía como Rei tenía una visión, lo que le preocupó era la cara que su novia ponía y la nueva postura, bastante inusual…

Ahí frente a sus ojos Rei percibía de manera borrosa la silueta de tres personas que le resultaban familiares, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la visión, observó que frente a ella se encontraban la Reina Serenity y el Rey Endimión, con una pequeña pelirrosa que solo podía ser… Rini… al mirar detalladamente los rostros de cada uno de ellos, podía observar diferentes emociones, La pequeña Dama lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras que el Rey Endimión reflejaba molestia y enojo en su cara, por su parte la Reina Serenity no sabía a quién tranquilizar… no lograba entender esta visión, obviamente algo perturbaba la tranquilidad de la familia real…

-Jamás creí esto de ti papá… ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto…? Se supone que tu entenderías mejor que nadie…

-Rini… no le hables así a tu padre…

-No me dirijas la palabra mamá, tu me has dado la espalda, justo ahora… deben entender que yo lo amo… lo amo… no es un capricho…

-Aún eres un crío, no tienes idea de lo que es el amor… -Estás palabras dichas por el rey hirieron en demasía a su pequeña hija…

-No hables de edad… eres el menos indicado para hacerlo… mamá era un poco mayor que yo… cuando tu y ella se hicieron novios… ahora resulta que son moralistas…

-Es mi ultima palabra Rini, tu y Helios no pueden ser novios… más adelante lo comprenderás y agradecerás…te estoy evitando un sufrimiento mayor…

-Tú crees saberlo todo… ¡Claro! se me olvidaba que hablo con el Soberano de la Tierra… pero pese a quién le pese… Helios y yo estaremos juntos… así como tu desafiaste tu destino en más de una ocasión… yo lo haré… me voy al pasado… espero que ellos si me comprendan…

-Rini… ¡Espera! Podemos solucionarlo… hija no te vayas… -La Reina Serenity, tenía una mirada llena de dolor, sabía de sobra que debía apoyar a su hija… después de todo… Helios no era una persona cualquiera… había demostrado su valía en el pasado, cuando arriesgó todo por que confiaba en Rini… y acorde a su experiencia… cuando alguien confiaba su vida en otra persona… era por que existía entre ellos amor… Amor puro y leal, tal como habían hecho ella y Darien en el pasado, antes de gobernar Tokio de Cristal…

-Creo que fuiste muy cruel y duro con tu hija… que más da que sea novia de Helios…

-Yo solo la protejo… sabes bien el futuro que nos espera… debemos evitar que sufra…

-Haces todo lo contrario… la has herido profundamente… será mejor que hablemos y le digamos la verdad antes que se vaya… debes aceptar a Helios… créeme cuando te digo…que él es el indicado para tu hija… es su alma gemela…

Cierta pelinegra continuaba observando la escena sin salir de su asombro, quería permanecer más en la visión… descubrir que era lo que le ocultaban a Rini, pero una voz familiar bastante desesperada, gritaba su nombre…

La visión terminó abruptamente…

-Nos ha engañado… ¡Rini nos ha engañado! ¿Por qué lo hizo…?–No pudo pronunciar más palabras, su desmayo era inminente y habría caído duramente al piso, de no ser por la oportuna reacción de Nicolas que se apresuró a sostenerla en brazos. Horas más tarde despertaba, sin creer aún la razón por la cuál Rin se encontraba con ellos ahora, cuanto antes debía aclarar esta situación con todos…

۩۩ **Fin de Recuerdos **۩۩

-Por eso fue que decidí llamarlos a todos y reunirnos hoy… para aclarar esto… sobre todo… saber… ¿por qué nos mentiste Rini? –El enojo… la furia… todo desaparecía de la voz de Rei… solo el dolor se asomaba en ella…

-¡Helios es tu novio! –Gritaron todos a coro… tras permanecer segundos en shock y no poder articular palabra…

-Rini… ¿Por eso actuabas de manera tan extraña? –Preguntó Serena en un tono bastante comprensivo- ¿Creías que no te entenderíamos…? ¿Qué no te apoyaríamos…? –Mientras decía esto… observaba a Darien, indicándole con la mirada que hablara y dijera algo confortante a la pequeña.

-Sabes preciosa…-Hablaba el pelinegro de manera lenta, buscando las palabras correctas y precisas para demostrar que era sincero en lo que decía- El amor no tiene edad… nosotros te apoyamos… nos toma por sorpresa obviamente... debiste decirlo desde un principio… sincerarte…

-Somos tus amigos… tu familia… tu apoyo… -Fueron enumerando poco a poco las chicas mientras sonreían con dulzura y ternura a la pequeña…

-Entonces… ¿Todo está bien? –Preguntó con timidez la pequeña…

-Todo está arreglado Rini… pero tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué tenías tanto miedo…? ¿Por qué dijiste que tus padres te prohibieron hablar de esto? –Preguntó intrigada Amy… quién hasta el momento había estado sumida en sus cavilaciones…

-Por que quizás no comprenderían… pero ya no quiero hablar de esto… realmente estoy agotada… creo que es hora de irnos… y mañana es día de clases… ¿Cierto? –Mejor excusa no existía para librarse de esta situación, no quería más preguntas, no después del interrogatorio exhaustivo que le hiciera la sacerdotisa, ¿si tan solo supieran la verdad…? pensó para sus adentros… agradecía al cielo… que Rei hubiera tenido esa visión a medias… de lo contrario… todo estaría descubierto… el verdadero motivo de su estancia con ellos, si bien era cierto que en un principio decidió volver por enojarse con su padre, también era verdad que hablaron y solucionaron sus diferencias, pero fue ahí… justo ahí…cuando sus padres le contaron acerca de los cambios que habrían en el pasado y que se reflejarían en el futuro, advirtiéndole en todo momento que no interfiriera sin importar lo que viera o sucediera… pues estos actos podrían traer consecuencias peores de las que ya se conocían… y sus amigos tan alejados de la realidad, jamás entenderían las razones por las cuáles tuvo tanto miedo…

No fue sino horas más tardes, que Rini en la aparente "tranquilidad" de su domitorio sintió lo que nunca antes… el miedo a perder a los suyos, porque siempre en su cabeza había creído tenerlos por la eternidad, aunque fuera de una manera distante le parecía que una extraña conexión se extendía entre ellos. Creyó desfallecer y que el aire nuevo del día le traería la sorpresa que todo había sido una mentira, pero la verdad abofeteaba en el rostro con tal violencia que era inconfundible. Buscó una salida, una manera de dejar de sentir tanto dolor, porque saber la verdad sin poder revelarla es destrozar el alma. El vacío en su corazón, sólo era iluminado por una última luz de esperanza próxima a expirar. Un simple deseo, eso era todo lo que pedía, pero precisamente lo que ella tanto anhelaba le había sido negado de antemano. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para cambiar las cosas… pero no… nada estaba en sus manos… solo una cosa... sentirse amada y saber que no estaba sola… y menos ahora que él llegaría pronto… si… muy pronto… una lágrima surcaba nuevamente su mejilla… disfrutaría al máximo el paraíso que tendría antes que se destruyera…

Un nuevo día en la siempre cambiante ciudad de Tokio, estaba por comenzar… mientras en casa de los Tsukino se escuchaban ciertas voces conocidas…

-¿Crees que nos habrán extrañado Luna?

-Por supuesto Artemis, me pregunto… ¿Qué tanto habrán hecho las chicas en nuestra ausencia…? Solo espero que se hayan comportado y que no pregunten nada acerca de donde hemos estado… aunque conociendo lo curiosa que es Mina…

-Y lo perspicaz de Serena…

-Si… no nos salvaremos de un interrogatorio… pero recuerda Artemis… debemos apoyar a Rini, los Reyes nos la han encargado, sobre todo ahora que sabemos lo que pasará…será un terrible golpe para todos…

-Aún no puedo creerlo Luna… se supone que ellos…

-No digas más… ya es doloroso el solo pensarlo… será mejor que vayas con Mina y permanezcas atento… ya está cerca el "Festival de las Flores" y es ahí… donde todo empezará realmente…

-¿Qué haremos si Rei tiene otra visión como la del sábado? Ella podría descubrir lo que pasará y si interfiere…de sobra conocemos las consecuencias… sería un desastre total…

-Eso ya lo tengo previsto, tendremos que sellar parte de sus poderes… al menos los que tengan que ver con la visiones del futuro… -No pudieron seguir hablando, ya que se escucharon pequeños pasos…

-Ya regresaron… ¿Cómo están mis padres? –Menudo susto se habían llevado, pero la suerte estaba de su lado… se trataba de Rini…

-Ellos están bien…extrañándote y deteniendo lo que sabemos, no puede ser evitado… -Pronunció Artemio con cierto pesar…

-¡Oh Luna! Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo… pretender que todo está bien cuando no es así…

-Tranquila Rini, debes ser fuerte… lo prometiste… ¿recuerdas? Además…no estarás sola… le ha sido otorgado un permiso especial… Él vendrá…estará contigo…

-¿Hablas en serio…? ¿Helios vendrá…?

-Si pequeña… -Confirmó el gato peliblanco- Ha decidido no dejarte sola en esto… sabe que es muy doloroso para ti y te apoyará… ahora debemos pensar en la excusa que vas a dar cuando él llegue, ¿Cómo explicarás su presencia?

-No lo sé… pero no me importa… ahora lo único que me consuela es saber que estará conmigo para darme fuerzas… ya pensaré en lo demás cuando se presente, he tenido demasiada emociones este fin de semana… ya les contaré todo…

A miles de kilómetros de Japón, un teléfono sonaba de manera insistente, rompiendo el armonioso silencio que imperaba en el lugar…

-¿Aló?

-Señorita Takeda, hemos dado con él… al fin sabemos donde se encuentra el hermano del joven Chiba… ha sido difícil… pero se ha logrado el cometido…

-Perfecto… no esperaba menos de usted detective… hágame llegar la información….antes de que me marche a Japón…si es tan amable… cuanto antes… mejor… -Aiyummi colgó el teléfono, mientras una enorme sonrisa llenaba su bello rostro… estaba tan feliz por que le daría las buenas noticias a su amor secreto, que no se dio cuenta que Armando la tenía ya rodeada con sus fuertes brazos mientras depositaba un cálido y húmedo beso en su sonrojada mejilla izquierda…

-¿Quién era preciosa?

-Es una sorpresa Armando… digamos que es el mejor regalo que puedo darte y que el dinero no puede comprar…

-Me intrigas… dime… no me dejes con la curiosidad…

-Lo siento joven Chiba… pero esta vez no caeré rendida ante su encantos… es un secreto…-La rubia deslizaba su dedo índice sobre los perfectos labios del pelinegro, al tiempo que se alejaba de sus brazos, demostrando que era en serio lo que decía, aunque en el fondo de su alma, deseaba a gritos tragarse las últimas palabras que había pronunciado, no caería en sus encantos… ya estaba atrapada en sus redes, sin salida, acorralada y completamente... Enamorada…

**Continuará…**

**Hemos llegado al final de un nuevo capi… ¿les ha gustado? Esperamos con todo el corazón que así sea…pero sobre todo que cumpla con las expectativas de ustedes nuestros amados lectores…**** y que la espera que han sufrido se haya visto recompensada con este capi… a continuación procedemos a responder su valiosos reviews que como hemos dicho siempre… son más valiosos que el oro… alimentan nuestra imaginación y alientan a que la musa de la inspiración nos siga visitando… **

**NOTA FINAL:**

**Comunicado a toda la comunidad de otakus, lamentamos muchísimo el retraso en nuestros fics, habíamos dicho que en caso de fuerza mayor no podríamos, lamentablemente Kelly se enfermó y estuvo internada por varias semanas, por lo que no pudimos actualizar, gracias a Dios mi amiga esta mucho mejor, así que aquí volvimos al pie del cañón para brindarles lo mejor de las 2,muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, y por el apoyo de todas nuestras hermanas Gamberries en ese difícil momento, sin mas, aquí vamos con la contestación de los reviews**** ya saben que no tienen orden de preferencia... XD si todos son igual de importantes… disculpen si nos faltó alguien… ah… ya ansiamos por saber quien será el review ****200. ****Pero todo paso a paso…Mil gracias a todos!!!!**

**KARIBONITA:** Bueno hay ke comprender ke serena y darien son jóvenes aun y las hormonas están a mil, por eso ese arrebato de pasión, en fin se dejaron llevar por sus instintos, aunke las ternura aparecerá mas adelante, te lo aseguramos, besos y gracias por leernos

**ALEJAYM:** si, ke suertuda ke es no? nosotras venderiamos la casa, la ropa, cualkier cosa por estar al lado del papazote de darien, jajajajja, saludis hija (si sobrina saludos!!)

**MISAO TENOH DE CHIBA:** Mas que doble pecado, doble lujuria, doble desenfreno, jajaja, como dariencito ya tiene a serena, armando es pura exclusividad nuestra, muajajaja y no lo compartimos con nadie, asi ke estas advertida he? jajajaja

**SERE&DARIEN:** como verás hizo uno de sus clásicos escándalos, jajajaj, y con respecto al secreto de rinni, keda develado en este capi o no?, aunke seguro ke dejaremos mas dudas aun, jiji, y sip vamos por los 200,saluditos

**AMSZ88:** bienvenida a nuestro fic, muchas graxias por leernos y con respecto a las dudas se irán revelando poco a pokis, paciencia, plis, un besote grande

**ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER:** Andy kerida, jeje, somos malas lo dejamos al pobre todo hecho una pavita caliente, jajajajaj, ps lo bueno se hace esperar no?? jaja, besos

**GINNY POTTER W:** holisssss, igual no te preokupes, sabemos lo ke es la escuela y el trabajo, muchisimas graxias por seguir leyéndonos, un besote y actualiza tu fic cuando puedas, morimos por saber ke pasará.

**ISIS JANET:** pss pobre sere hay ke entenderla, se sintió mal porke pensó ke no podía cumplir con las expectativas de darien, con respecto a tu pregunta, se ira revelando mas adelante, saludis

**HAYDEE PEREZ ALONSO:** amigui, ke bueno ke te haya gustado, estabamos muy nerviosas porke es nuestro primer lime/lemon, y no te preokupes a darien y sere no lo dejaremos con las ganas, puedo asegurartelo, jejej, besotes… ya te extraño en el Messenger… espero que ya no te pierdas… urge hablar contigo… sabes que te quiero mucho!!!

**MAMORA:** holis, bienvenida a nuestro fic, y sip tienes razon, imaginate tanto tiempo contenido, le tenia ke salir el indio a darien, jajajaja, esperamos ke este capi tambien te haya gustado, saluditos.

**MARIAELENA83:** muchas graxias por decir ke te gusta el fic, como veras no podemos adelantar nadap, sino se echaría a perder la historia, y con respecto a la foto, la encontramos en los wallpapers de sailor moon, si gustas te la pasamos, en el perfil aparece nuestro correo, besos

**MARIAELISA:** jaja, ya sep ke eres una pervertidota de primer nivel, jeje (mentirita, sabes ke te kiero lokis) y sip, kien fuera serena no? es tan suertudota, jajaja, besitos amix, cuídate

**JULIET KOU:** Hasta a nosotras nos dejaron con ganas, jajajaja, pero tenían ke aparecer las entrometidas, jiji, en fin, para otra vez será, jeje. Todavía no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuantos capis van a ser, todo depende de cómo se va desarrollando la historia, saluditos.

**SAN***:** Estamos felices de ke te haya gustado el capi, y perdón por el atraso en el capi, tuvimos algunos problemitas, saludos.

**SERENALUCY:** jeje, nosotras también, pero no te preocupes ke sabremos recompensar muy bien a la parejita dorada, jeje. Esperamos no haberte pervertido de más, jajaj, saluditos

**AFAYA:** mas ke probadita fue un probadon, jajajajaj, y ya veras lo ke le espera a la parejita, jiji (risas siniestras), por cierto amix cuando actualizas?, me tienes súper desesperada, cuídate muxo, muacks

**TAMYMOON:** como ke mentes perversillas? si somos unos angelitos, jejejej, (ni nosotras nos creemos, jajaja) sip acertaste armandito es hermanito de dariencito (jeje y con versito)y no te preocupes por la abstinencia, tu puedes, jeje, ya encontrarás tu media naranjuela, besitos.

**KAOLY:** jajaj, es verdad, antes de ke vengan a interrumpir las amordazamos una por una y las dejamos maniatadas en una silla, así no puedan molestar, jejej, y no nos culpes a nosotras, aclaración fueron mina y CIA, jijiji. Esta de sobra decir que obvio los súper mega compensaremos… así que no te preocupes… Saluditos!!!!

**MARINA&&&:** hemm??? graxias por tu buena voluntad pero no poderse, jejej, ps ese lugar de honor es pa rakel y mua, jjajajaja (risa diabolika), cuidate amix, besis.

**FERNANDO:** Sabemos que es malo dejar a alguien con las ganas… pero no pudimos evitarlo… tu mejor que nadie sabe… que este Lemon/Lime no estaba planeado, pero claro sucumbiendo a las peticiones de nuestros lectores lo hicimos, aún asi… estamos seguras que cuando sea la noche especial… el Lemon que habrás preparado será muy comentado… gracias por tu ayuda vales mil!!! (Te mando un besototote precioso atte: SMYGF)

**MARIANA: **Abaxo lunar!!! Wiiii hay amix… pues aquí finalmente actualizando… ya ves saliendo de esa mala racha… en fin… como ya te habrás dado cuenta… revelamos solo uno de los secretos de Rini, el otro tiene que ver con la parte de la visión que Rei ya no vio… pero trankis que ya más adelante iremos resolviendo esto… gracias por seguir el fic a pesar de todo…TKM!!!

**YAS-JAZ:** Creo Que no eres la única a la que le hemos dado ideas… ya hasta nos están haciendo pedidos de posiciones y todo (¿Acaso creen que somos bibliotecas sexuales… o que? XD pero es verdad… tenemos acceso restringido por cierto… a cierto libro… esperemos que eso cambie pronto u.u') y perdona por hacerte sufrir tanto con la actualización… espero que con esto ya no sufras mucho… Smuacks lunares!!!

**DULCE 27:** somos nosotras la ke nos diskulpamos, perdonnn, pero gue, como ya pusimos atrás no pudimos actualizar por motivos de fuerza mayor, espero ke te haya gustado el capi, saludis

**ANITA CHIBA:** jejej ,ps casi ,casi lo hacen, pero bue….eso es por tener amigas tan metiches, jajaja, kon estas amigas una no necestita enemigas, psss, saluditos

**MINA4 EVER:** sip sera todo ojis de corazones la noche tan especial, jiji, ero bue…por el moment falta, lamentamos mucho el retraso en el nuevo capi, besis

**AGOS 2911:** jajajja, sip ese tema estaria de diez, jajajajajjaja, y lo de mas vale tarde ke nunka es mas aplikable a nosoras, jejej, perdon, perdoooonnn, perdonnnnn, graxias amix por tu apoyo, te kiero muchissimo

**COSITA RICA:** tienes un darien?? jejej, dichosa, ps yo tengo un novio nomas, jajajajjajajajajja, shhhh secreto, sino me matan, jajaja, tomaremos en cuenta tus sugerencias a ver ke sale, jeje, saludis

**MIDMOON:** bienvenida amix, graxias por tus palabras, espero ke este capi te guste tambien, y no te preokupes por el interruptus ke pronto sera continuos, jajajaja

**LIEBENDE LESUNG:** ps miles de perdones por no actualizar antes, pero no fue por nuestra kulpa(rios de lagrimas).muchisimas graxias por ke te guste tambien nuestro fic y sip serena dara mucho ke hablar, besos

**ISA1181:** antes ke todo….kita tus sucias garras de armand, ajajja y de darien,

tienes ke aceptar ke es tu padre, contra el destino no hay nada ke hacer, pss, y les advertimos a todas las ke kieran venir a kitarnos a cualkiera de los 2, las konsecuencias seran terribles, muajajaja, despues no digan ke no les avisamos, jajajaja

a mi tambien me enkanto platikar contigo isa, eres super guena onda, y ps no desesperes ya pronto se resolveran tus dudas, besitoss te agradecemos muchisimo por tu apoyo

**NUBIA SERENITY:** Ayy nosotras también lo adoramos, así deben ser las amigas

(No como mina, jejej) regalar cosas educativas como el gran librito, jajajajja, ay que imitar el ejemplo gamberries, jiji. Sip Fer (y que no se entere tu padre que andas de traviesa hija) es super genial, ya pronto lo conocerán keridas brujis, y con respecto al lunar….ya daremos mas pistas, saludis.

**SANGOLUNA:** hijaaaaa, sobrina (Anna y Kelly saludan a coro),bienvenida a nuestro fic, ke gueno ke te haya gustado, esperamos ke este capi también, besotes y pórtate bien(no hagas como tu dulce madre, jajajaj)

**CINDY:** Como dicen por ahí…"No hay mal que por bien no venga…" Así que despreocúpate… relájate y disfruta el fic…seguro te sorprenderás conforme avancen los capis… que bueno que nos has deleitado con un review tuyo…es maravilloso saber que ahora contamos contigo también…Besos enormes sister gamberrie.


	7. Sueños Y Regalos

**Y dejamos claro que… los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, solo somos un par de Otakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, por ende lo único que nos pertenece es la historia que se desarrolla en pasados, presente y siguientes capítulos. Como siempre agradecemos a todos los lectores que nos han apoyado desde el principio, a los que se han unido recientemente y nos han dejado sus valiosos reviews y también a aquellos que solo nos han leído. Sin más blah blah por el momento, les damos la bienvenida al séptimo capitulo, esperando sea de su agrado y ya saben que aceptamos sugerencias…**

**atte.: ****SesshMamYashGF y Milenia Angels**

**PREGUNTALE A LA LUNA**

**CAPITULO 7. SUEÑOS Y REGALOS.**

_Ella __se encontraba en un inmenso jardín, las flores y el espeso follaje inundaban aromáticamente la zona. Casi podía jurar que jamás había estado ahí, sin embargo, un extraño sentimiento de pertenencia y familiaridad, contradecía tal pensamiento. Por curiosidad, dejó que sus pies la guiaran a través de un camino empedrado. Repentinamente escuchó un murmullo porvenir del lado sur del vergel, giró sobre sus talones y lo que observó a continuación la maravilló: un río cristalino serpenteaba alegremente regando a su paso la vegetación que inundaba el secreto lugar y sobre este un puente colgante se erguía orgullosamente. _

_La luna brillaba con majestuosidad, dándole un toque etéreo y sobrenatural al paisaje que se desplegaba ante ella. Demasiada tranquilidad, todo parecía tan irreal, un cálido efecto de paz se albergaba en su corazón y los latidos de este aumentaron cuando la figura de un hombre se posó frente a sus ojos._

_-Serenity… -Pronunció la voz masculina y templada. Ella dio medio vuelta y encaró a quién pronunciaba su nombre con tanta familiaridad. Nada podía prevenirla de la sorpresa que estaba a punto de llevarse._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¿Esperabas a alguien más?_

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

_-Noté demasiada sorpresa en tu tono de voz. ¿Acaso creías que era otro?_

_Ella estaba siendo cuestionada por un chico de unos 20 años, con una melena negra como el carbón, expresivos ojos azules y un cuerpo tonificado y bien proporcionado. Creía encontrarse sola y ahora descubría lo equivocada que estaba. _

_-No sé de donde sacas esas conclusiones._

_-¿Cómo? Solo mírate… es obvio._

_-¿Qué te da valor para interrogarme? –Esta pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y se entristeció. Su semblante decayó momentáneamente y con voz cortada apenas pudo articular palabra._

_-No me recuerdas, ¿cierto?_

_Un calosfrío inmenso recorrió su columna vertebral, quería mentirle y decirle que sabía quién era. En serio lo ansiaba, pero simplemente no pudo. ¿Debía acaso recordarlo? Y si esto era cierto… ¿Por qué lo olvidó?_

_Serenity avanzó hasta él con paso vacilante y clavó sus ojos azulados en los zafiros del chico. El pobre hombre sintió como su corazón se estrellaba contra el pasto, mientras ella buscaba ansiosa en su memoria algún indicio de conocerlo. Pero esto no sucedió._

_-Yo…_

_-Me olvidaste, pero no importa. Ahora dime: ¿amas a alguien…?_

_-¿Qué? –Esto si que la pilló desprevenida, con el rostro desencajado alzó dubitativa una ceja, ¿qué podía interesarle a este desconocido si ella estaba o no enamorada? _

_-Caíste en los brazos de tu enemigo. No lo niegues conejo de la luna._

_Y enmudeció. Estaba llorando en silencio, no podía evitar que pequeñas gotas de agua cayeran desde su inclinado rostro hasta el suelo, pero debía ser fuerte y responder._

–_Yo amo a Endymion, aunque ahora se llame Darien, es maravilloso tener otra oportunidad a su lado…_

_-¿Otra?_

_La chica asintió, pero no dijo nada. Sabia que en el pasado su relación había sido juzgada cruelmente, o al menos eso era lo que todos recordaban. El silencio invadió la atmósfera por varios minutos, ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Una suave brisa los envolvió haciéndolos reaccionar._

_-Durante centurias esperé encontrarte de nuevo -La voz temblaba de impotencia- Soporté vagar sin encontrar un cuerpo que albergara mi esencia, por que tú prometiste amarme solo a mí. Dejé que Beryl me matara para que tú pudieras salvarte. Y tú me has olvidado. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo que me decías era mentira? –El dolor que reflejaba su rostro y el sufrimiento que lo inundaba podía ser visto sin esfuerzo, y fue justo en ese instante que Serenity lo reconoció, a su mente acudieron de golpe momentos vividos anteriormente- Te amo, siempre lo hice, juraste ser mi esposa y estar conmigo por la eternidad…_

_El comenzó a alejarse, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos y no podía seguir frente a ella sin desmoronarse por completo. Y Serenity reaccionó como nunca creyó hacerlo, no sabía la razón ni el motivo, pero corrió lo más rápido que pudo e intento abrazarlo, no quería perderlo, no de nuevo._

_-¡Lirae! –Esta palabra logró arrancarle una sonrisa sincera al pelinegro._

_-Ahora si me recuerdas princesa… volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo._

_-¡No te vayas! –Gritó a la nada la pelirrubia, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, entonces comprendió que era un sueño y nada apacible. _

Despertó empapada en sudor, su corazón golpeteaba en su pecho cual martillo sobre el yunque, tenía inmensas ganas de gritar, llevó una de sus manos a sus mejillas y se sorprendió más al notar que las lágrimas bañaban su rostro sin cesar. El correr de las manecillas del reloj hacía eco en la habitación, el aire se colaba por la ventana y el sol aun no despuntaba. Sería un día bastante agitado, podía presentirlo.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y aunque intentara conciliar el sueño nuevamente, sabía de sobra que esto era imposible, su garganta estaba seca y anhelaba con urgencia calmar su sed, a oscuras bajó de su cama y se puso las pantuflas de felpa que tenía a la mano, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la trayectoria realizada hasta que llegó a la cocina, la luz estaba encendida y claramente distinguía la voz de Rini, Luna y Artemis… ¡momento! Ese par de gatos escurridizos al fin aparecían. Sería interesante someterlos a un interrogatorio completo, debían ser sinceros sino querían ser torturados por todas las chicas.

-Pero miren nada más lo que la noche trajo consigo –La pelirrosa y los gatos saltaron del susto al oír la voz escabrosa de Serena.

Acto seguido, la rubia se dirigió al refrigerador, sirvió un vaso de jugo, uno de leche y dos tazones más para los gatos. Tenían que conversar largo y tendido.

-Beban, supongo están sedientos… además deberán contarme todo lo que han hecho - La sonrisa torcida que cruzaba sus labios, daba a entender que disfrutaría atormentándolos.

-Estás de broma ¿Verdad Serena? –Luna sentía que estaba acorralada, no podía mentirle, aún no estaba preparada.

-No hagas conjeturas tontas Serena –Intervino Artemis- Luna y yo solo nos tomamos unas vacaciones. Es difícil todo el tiempo ser consejeros, en especial de dos jovencitas que siempre se meten en problemas.

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, el gato blanco quiso retroceder en el tiempo, seguramente había herido los sentimientos de la rubia y esta haría una de sus acostumbradas rabietas sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Ya podían sentir los chillidos perforando sus tímpanos, pero esto nunca ocurrió; en cambió Serena sonrió y les dijo que respetaba su intimidad.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado su tiempo a solas, todos los hemos extrañado y en verdad nos preocupamos por su bienestar, jamás habían desaparecido tanto tiempo y sin explicaciones –Les brindó una mirada cargada de comprensión y se marchó.

-Rini… ¿Desde cuando actúa de manera extraña? –Preguntó Luna que miraba con curiosidad la puerta que recién cruzaba Serena- No puedo creer que hable así…

La pelirrosa tomó aire antes de hablar, tendría que poner al tanto a ambos gatos acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido: la discusión de Serena con las chicas en la cafetería de Andrew, lo cerca que se encontraba Rei de descubrir todo con sus visiones y el interrogatorio al que se vio sometida el día anterior.

Tras escuchar la historia, Luna y Artemis quedaron sorprendidos, las cosas estaban ocurriendo finalmente, el cambio del futuro se daría antes de lo esperado y lo peor, ellos solo serían espectadores. Rini prometió continuar la conversación más tarde, debía apresurarse para ir al colegio.

Serena estaba encerrada en el baño, lloraba desconsoladamente, sentía un enorme vacío en su pecho, quería recordar el rostro del hombre con el que soñó, lo intentaba desesperadamente, solo su voz melancólica retumbaba una y otra vez en el interior de su cabeza, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable y temerosa ahora que conseguía demostrar lo capaz que era de triunfar.

Bum, bum bum, bum, bum, bum… Su corazón latió desbocadamente, como un rayo cayendo a media tormenta. Una frase era lo que recordaba: _"volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo"._ Ligeros golpes en la puerta la hicieron levantarse presurosamente mientras aferraba con mayor fuerza la tolla que envolvía su cuerpo. Por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se percató que llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en la ducha, no se sorprendió al notar que era Rini quien esperaba su salida, con simples miradas expresaron lo que sentían.

Ambas estuvieron listas para desayunar tranquilamente y después dirigirse a sus respectivos centros de estudio sin contratiempo alguno. La mañana pasaba relativamente lenta, Serena tomaba clases de manera distraída, los sueños raros que tenía últimamente la atormentaban hasta cierto punto, pues temía olvidar sucesos del pasado que afectaran su vida actual. Los demás estaban nerviosos por los resultados de los exámenes finales, no tanto por ellos, más bien por Serena, sería tan triste el que ella no obtuviera lo esperado después de tanto esfuerzo.

La "hora macabra" había llegado, las listas con los resultados estaban pegadas en el pasillo central, podía observarse una enorme aglomeración a su alrededor, sería difícil el acceso, pero para eso tenían a Lita y a Rei, cuya especialidad era la intimidación.

Haruka y Michiru se acercaban, llevarían a las chicas a casa para darles los obsequios que les habían traído de su viaje por Europa, observaban en completo silencio como cierto par lanzaba miradas llenas de advertencia a los demás estudiantes y como estos aterrorizados les dejaban pasar. Nunca cambiarían, siempre serían unas matonas a sueldo. En sentido figurado claro está.

Todos estaban analizando una a una las enormes listas, Yaten y Mina chocaron las manos al percatarse que habían obtenido un satisfactorio promedio de 91 y 93 respectivamente, en tanto que Taiki besó en la mejilla a Amy al felicitarla, ya que al igual que él su promedio era excelente. Lita en cambio guiñó un ojo y exclamó un ¡ya lo sabía! Al ver su nota de 96, Andrew se pondría feliz, era en definitiva un buen tutor. Rei hizo la señal de la victoria al saber que había promediado 95.

-¡Supera esto Serena! –Gritó la pelinegra sin esperar siquiera la reacción de la rubia.

Pero Serena la ignoró olímpicamente, no podía creer su mala suerte, todos conocían ya sus resultados y podían estar tranquilos, habían superado sus expectativas y obtenido buenas notas, empezó en las listas donde sabía que tendría mayor probabilidad de aparecer y así sucesivamente, pero no estaba, por más que leía y leía buscando su nombre.

De repente su aura se tornó oscura y emanó una frialdad indescriptible de su cuerpo, se abrazó así misma y el sudor impregnó su frente. ¿Sería posible que…? ¿Acaso reprobaría? Tanta crueldad no podría ser cierta, si incluso le había pedido ayuda a su primo Naoki quién ostentaba junto con Amy y Taiki el titulo de mejor estudiante de Japón. Pero esto era un secreto, algo que jamás podría contar, ya que había obtenido la ayuda de una manera bastante retorcida. Chantaje. Un recurso tan bajo pero que ella nunca pretendió usar, al menos no de manera consciente.

Se había esforzado al máximo y Dios lo sabía perfectamente. Naoki era demasiado estricto y muy radical en sus métodos de enseñanza, además se desesperaba con facilidad. Para él, enseñarle a Serena, era igual de tedioso que hacerlo con la chica que ahora vivía temporalmente en su casa, las comparaba, pues ambas eran igual de despistadas y todo un caso perdido en el estudio.

Con el paso de los días, Serena lo asombró al demostrarle lo buena alumna que era y lo rápido que avanzaba, pero lo que lo dejó más sorprendido, fue la capacidad que tenía su prima para hacerlo hablar de cosas que ni en un millón de años, pensó podría contarle ni por error a su misma almohada.

Si Naoki se enteraba que ella había reprobado, seguro la torturaría cruelmente o la asesinaría sin clemencia ni piedad, quizás ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, con él nunca se sabía. Las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos, más ahora que recordaba la sonrisa que le brindó su primo antes de marcharse, aún podía oír como le decía: buena suerte, no falles, confió en ti. Estas palabras jamás deberían estar unidas en una oración emitida por Naoki. De sobra sabía lo inexpresivo que era. Aun así, se atrevió a sonreírle de vuelta y a tomarlo por sorpresa al asegurarle que tarde o temprano reconocería que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su inquilina. Pero la sorprendida fue ella, cuando el castaño le respondió que eso era tan probable como que ella obtuviera notas excelentes.

Imposible. Ahora se daba cuenta. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando alzó la mirada y hecho un último vistazo por azar a la hoja que tenía frente a sus ojos. Todo se nubló y solo veía la puntuación que estaba junto a su nombre, la vida era injusta y ella lo sabía, pero por esta vez, solo esta vez, obtenía lo que merecía…

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! –Un enorme gritó brotó de sus labios, mientras apuntaba hacia la hoja que contenía sus resultados. No paraba de manotear y señalar.

Todos la rodearon, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían: 99 de promedio, Serena saltaba de alegría, todas sus penas y temores se desvanecieron. Naoki, lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Ella obtendría notas muy buenas y le dijo eso antes de partir porque ya estaba enamorado, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente. Trataba de procesar todo lo ocurrido en tan solo segundos, y repentinamente dejó de saltar mientras lanzaba un improperio al aire.

-¡Rayos! Fallé… -Acto seguido, todos cayeron de espaldas, era demasiado irreal escuchar eso de labios de la rubia cuando había obtenido una puntuación casi perfecta.

-¿Qué dices Serena? –Cuestionó Rei con una mueca en sus labios y el rostro desencajado por la confusión- ¿Cómo que has fallado, si nos superaste casi a todos?

-Es que… bueno, yo prometí esforzarme al máximo y… -Balbuceaba mientras expresaba su desconcierto- no obtuve la puntuación que esperaba, todo iba bien, pero el inglés, siempre el inglés ha sido mi pesadilla, fue la materia que impidió que obtuviera un puntaje perfecto.

-Vamos bombón, sé justa contigo misma, nos has sorprendido realmente, es decir… ¡Wow! 99, no todos los días obtienes esa calificación.

-¡Haruka, Michiru! –La rubia corrió y se lanzó a abrazarlos- ¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Ayer, pero el viaje nos agotó y preferimos encontrarnos con ustedes hoy en la universidad, seguramente tenían planes y de haberles dicho que ya estábamos en casa los interrumpiríamos –Informó Michiru.

-Alguien por ahí nos prometió regalos... me pregunto… ¿Los habrán traído? –Cuestionaba Mina mientras un extraño brillo surcaba sus ojos y una sonrisa acusadora asomaba en sus labios.

Haruka y Michiru se miraron de manera cómplice y soltaron carcajadas. Estas chicas nunca cambiarían. Luego de informarles que se reunirían para darles los presentes que habían escogidos para ellas, decidieron marcharse lo antes posible.

Taiki y Yaten observaban en completo silencio, mientras decían adiós con un ligero movimiento de manos, no era necesario ser adivinos para saber que ellas tendrían una reunión de chicas y lógicamente no estaban invitados. Era admirable el ver como se alegraban ante la sola mención de la palabra: regalos. ¡Mujeres! Jamás despreciarían un obsequio. Al menos no ellas.

Aiyummi estaba más inquieta que de costumbre, sabía que estaba cercano el momento en que perdería para siempre al amor de su vida, lo tenía consigo físicamente, pero sus pensamientos y sentimientos pertenecían a alguien más, alguien que se lo arrebataría por segunda ocasión y ella con dolor, con resignación y por amor, lo entregaría en brazos de otra. No podía evitar mirarlo mientras dormía, lucía tan sexy la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar acompasadamente, la forma en que sus labios se curvaban al sonreír por lo que soñaba y esas piernas tan atléticas que sobresalían entre las sabanas que a duras penas cubrían su pelvis. ¡Dios! Era tan hermoso que lastimaba verlo y no tocarlo.

Pero el dolor que sintió al recordar que no soñaba con ella, sino con la chica a la que denominaba "conejo de la luna", la hizo derramar lágrimas de tristeza, ella si recordaba su vida pasada, conocía lo que nadie más, el terrible secreto de los gemelos, aquello que como oráculo juró jamás revelar. Las memorias tarde o temprano retornarían a todos, quizás volverían a reencontrarse, sino estaban algunos juntos ya. La forma tan cruel en que varios murieron y el sacrificio que otros hicieron, había producido el milagro de una segunda oportunidad, para la mayoría, porque en su caso, ella nuevamente no era correspondida.

No podía quejarse del todo, esta vez era su amiga, su confidente, su consejera y hasta su paño de lágrimas. Si por ella fuera, jamás se iría de su lado, permanecería junto a él a menos que le pidiera lo contrario. Con mucho cuidado se sentó en la cama para continuar admirándolo, su perfil era tan masculino y a la vez grácil. Armando irradiaba una paz que al estar despierto lo abandonaba, su ceño estaba relajado y sus mejillas mostraban un sonrojo encantador, era el momento perfecto para tomarle una foto y anexarla a su álbum de recuerdos invaluables. Y lo hizo. Contempló con adoración hasta el más mínimo detalle de su querido pelinegro. Tatuaría en su memoria tan memorable escena.

Aquello que soñaba Armando lo hacía lucir tan despampanante. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera asombrosa a lo que su mente recreaba.

_El sostenía entre sus brazos a una hermosa rubia, su cabello suelto, cuál pluma de seda, acariciaba con ternura su torso desnudo cada vez que se deslizaba por su piel, no podía creer lo afortunado que era al saber que ella se entregaría a él por amor._

_-Esto puede doler mucho al principio… - Aclaró con voz ronca, sabiendo que la primera vez para una mujer resultaba demasiado incomodo, pero no quería atemorizarla. Ella lo miró con una enorme dulzura y asintió en silencio- pero también puede ser placentero si ambos nos esforzamos._

_La rubia gimió cuando sintió unos dedos posarse cerca de su húmedo centro. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se agitó alocadamente. Estaba lista, entonces él se posicionó y la penetró tan lentamente como su excitación se lo permitía. Ella retuvo su respiración sin apartar la mirada de los labios del pelinegro, sintió como él entraba en su cuerpo, fue doloroso el sentir como era invadida la barrera de su virginidad, se sentía extrañamente completa, un ligero sollozo brotó de sus labios. _

_El pelinegro la calló con un beso profundo, no se había percatado que ya estaban unidos por completo, su vientre ardía mientras el cuerpo se tensaba por el deseo, el compás de los latidos de sus corazones y respiración se sincronizó al instante. Ambos podían sentir la humedad entre sus piernas, ella se movió instintivamente un poco elevando sus caderas para luego bajarlas otra vez._

_Él permanecía quieto por temor a lastimarla, debía acostumbrarse primero a tenerlo dentro, para después abandonarse al placer que le brindaría. Sonrió y volvió a moverse, deseaba hacerlo perder la cordura y que la llevara al borde del delirio. Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que el pelinegro empezó con las embestidas, él la llenaba, la complementaba, pero también la excitaba, la enloquecía. Ambos oscilaban sus caderas, proporcionando ritmo al contacto de sus cuerpos._

_Ya no podían unirse más, la piel era la única barrera que los dividía, ambos se dirigían miradas cómplices, indicándose así la forma en la que tenían que moverse para complacer al otro. _

_-Lirae, te amo tanto… tanto… -Susurró la rubia en medio del éxtasis._

_Él la volteó dejándola tener el control, le sujetó las piernas indicándole que rodeara con ellas su cintura, él se movió y salió, al instante volvió a entrar y la chica gimió de placer, sus manos viajaron por su vientre para depositarse en sus senos y masajearlos fervorosamente. _

_-Dime que no me dejarás nunca, tú jamás me abandonarás, dilo… -Pidió el chico con súplica en sus ojos._

_-Soy tuya, jamás podría abandonarte –Respondió ella con la verdad fulgurando en sus ojos. _

_Lirae volvió a moverse, los besos poco a poco se volvieron demandantes, sus manos no abandonaban el pecho femenino, en cualquier momento ambos morirían por el placer, sin aliento y sin conciencia. Sentían que estaban a punto de alcanzar su primer orgasmo juntos, se tomaron de las manos para acelerar el ritmo de las embestidas en armonía. _

_Las luces de colores aparecieron antes sus ojos y las estrellas brillaron con mayor fuerza en el firmamento, casi podían escuchar a los ángeles cantar mientras ellos tocaban el cielo._

_- Te amo…_

_Esta declaración hizo que su corazón sufriera un colapso por tanta felicidad, jamás creyó escuchar eso de labios de su amado._

_-Te amo, te amo Serenity…_

_Y lloró, lloró al escuchar el amor con el que había pronunciado ese nombre, porque sabía que era con amor puro, desinteresado y verdadero…_

_El sueño era perfecto, tanto que no pudo evitar pronunciar ese nombre de nuevo: Serenity…_

Mirarlo la derretía, aceleraba su pulso, pero lo que le escuchó decir entre sueños también la enfadaba. Y de eso se aferró, de esa furia, contra él, contra el destino y por sobre todo contra sus malditos sueños.

-¡Despierta! Señor fantasías húmedas… -Los celos se apoderaban de su interior, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que sufriría cuando lo perdiera.

-¡Pero que rayos ha…! –Cayó inmediatamente, pues se percató del estado en que se encontraba: desnudo, con una ligera sabana cubriendo su notable erección y el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, además del enorme rubor que mostraba su rostro- Lo siento, de nuevo has presenciado una escena nada agradable.

Aiyummi sonrió fingidamente, deseaba ser la causante del deseo que reflejaba el cuerpo de Armando, pero tenía que reconocer que eso jamás pasaría, él estaba enamorado perdidamente de una mujer que por el momento solo vivía en sus fantasías.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes, además si sigues soñando esas cosas no te recuperarás. Al principio creí que tenías fiebre nuevamente, ya sabes… por la forma en que transpirabas y las incoherencias que balbuceabas, pero debo admitir que estaba en un error, tu amigo… –Acusó señalando hacia su erección- me lo ha confirmado.

-Me sentiría incomodo si alguien más me hubiese visto así, pero tratándose de ti que eres como mi hermana, no me preocupa en lo más mínimo…

Escuchar este tipo de declaraciones, solo aumentaba el sufrimiento que embargaba su alma, se aferró como nunca al pendiente en forma de estrella, que siempre ocultaba en su regazo. Continuaría aparentando estar cómoda con esa situación mientras pudiera. Se levantó y fue por la bandeja de comida que había depositado en uno de los burós.

-Muy bien señorito, es hora de alimentarse si quiere recuperarse rápido, no querrá que esta damisela vaya sola a Tokio ¿Cierto?

-¿Bromeas? Muero por regresar a nuestra ciudad natal, además que no me perdería el concierto que tendrás con Michiru.

-Entonces come, antes que se enfríe la sopa que te preparé.

-Me vas a malcriar si sigues consintiéndome tanto.

-¿Acaso no lo he hecho ya?

-No sé que haría sin ti…

No pudo evitar emocionarse, pero sabía que él lo decía por que le tenía un cariño fraternal y nada más que eso, volvió a mentir con una sonrisa al hablar.

-Cuando encuentres a tu conejo de la luna, me harás a un lado, ya lo verás…

-No creo encontrarla nunca, he perdido la esperanza –Aunque le doliera admitirlo, hacía tiempo había renunciado a continuar aferrado a la idea de que un día la hallaría.

-Quizás antes de lo que piensas tu vida dará un giro radical y lo que tanto tiempo has anhelado se volverá realidad –Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla, por más que intentara no podía continuar aparentando.

-No llores, no, por favor... –Gimió con desespero Armando, algo en su interior se quebró, no sabía el motivo, pero le dolía en demasía ver llorar a Aiyummi.

-Es solo que… últimamente me he puesto a pensar en lo que habría sido de mí sino los hubiera conocido, tú al menos tienes un gemelo, yo en cambio fui abandonada al nacer -No encontró mayor excusa, en parte era cierto más no del todo- por eso siento terrible el que ustedes se separaran, han sido mi única familia, yo creo que tú extrañas su sonrisa al igual que yo.

-Cierto, cierto… pero no hables de él con tanto cariño, que me pondré celoso –Bromeó Armando, o quizás no tanto.

-Tú siempre fuiste mi favorito, no puedes negarlo…

Empezaron a reír, era cierto, ellos en complicidad siempre hacían rabiar de más a su pobre hermano, ambos eran demasiado hiperactivos e ideaban travesuras que descolocaban hasta al más cuerdo.

Mina no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, tener en sus manos un brazalete _Bvlgari_, era algo que jamás habría idealizado ni en sus más remotas fantasías, lo cuidaría como nada en el mundo, no era cualquier joya sino una de colección.

-Son unos ángeles… en serio lo son chicas… ¡Dios! Esto es increíble.

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos –Aseguró Haruka, había sido buena idea después de todo entrar a esa pequeña y colorida tienda en Italia, notaron que entre las bagatelas habían objetos de verdadero valor que no desaprovecharían.

-Es mi turno, ¿Qué tienen para mí? –Preguntó ansiosa Rei- tiene que ser algo igual de valioso que lo que le dieron a Mina –Amenazó la pelinegra.

-Cuando estuvimos en España, tuvimos la oportunidad de asistir a un evento donde se subastaron creaciones de famosos diseñadores, trajimos un par de hermosos vestidos que te agradarán, estamos seguras.

Ante sus ojos, Michiru desplegó unas bellezas de incalculable valor, un _Channel_ blanco con toques en negro y un preciosísimo _Valentino_ rojo pasión, ambos eran dignos de ser portados por la realeza, no podían escoger tonos más acordes a su personalidad.

Amy y Lita observaban calladamente, sabían que era algo complicado escoger un regalo adecuado para ellas, así que se conformarían con lo que les dieran. Lita casi se desmaya al ver una colección de 3 libros autografiados por sus modelos a seguir: _Gordon Ramsay, Paul Bocuse y Ferran Adriá_, todos chefs renombrados y famosos a nivel mundial.

-Fue difícil encontrar algo que te alegrara y apreciaras, pero al recordar lo mucho que te apasiona cocinar, nos entrevistamos con cada uno de ellos y al decirles cuanto los admiras, no dudaron en autografiar sus libros para que te los obsequiáramos…

Haruka no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Lita la abrazó fuertemente, quizás para algunos no tenía sentido alguno emocionarse tanto, pero eran libros inéditos y además con dedicatoria a su nombre. Nada podía alegrarla más en el mundo, no por ahora.

-_Steven Borzak_ estará dando una conferencia privada en Japón dentro de unos meses, es difícil, por no decir imposible, asistir, ya que los lugares se reservan para las grandes eminencias médicas del país y del mundo pero… -Amy sintió que su corazón ralentizaba su ritmo, no podía ser cierto lo que se imaginaba, no…- él nos dio un pase para ti, es lógico que quisiera agradecernos después del concierto que dimos en su mansión el año pasado.

Michiru le extendió el ticket con su nombre inscrito en el, si que la conocían a fondo, _Borzak_ era uno de los mejores cardiólogos en el mundo y asistir a una de sus conferencias era una experiencia inolvidable e irrepetible en el mundo de la medicina.

Serena se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, para ser honestos tenía el sueño atrasado, se había esforzado demasiado para obtener notas altas en sus exámenes finales, ahora que sentía que la presión ya no estaba en sus hombros, podía relajarse un poco y recuperar en brazos de Morfeo la vitalidad pérdida.

-Esta Serena ya nos dejó colgadas a todas –Bufó molesta Rei- Cuando aprenderá que es de mala educación dormirse en casas ajenas.

-Yo sé como despertarla –Anunció Michiru con una mueca extraña en su cara, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura.

Corrió a la mesa para traer una fina y delicada caja lacada en tono negro, abrió la tapa lentamente, los chocolates más exquisitos del mundo hicieron acto de presencia, su distinguido aroma se propagó por la habitación, era un pecado oler tan perfecto bouquet, se antojaba tomar uno y deshacerlo lentamente en la boca, darle ligeros mordiscos y rendirse al placer de degustarlo.

-_La Maison du chocolat_ –Pronunció Serena entre sueños, reconocería ese delicioso olor donde fuera, siempre que las chicas iban de gira a Londres, le traían chocolate de ese lugar- que rico…

Haruka sacó lentamente un chocolate de su envoltura y lo posó en la boca de Serena, la mezcla perfecta entre cacao, frambuesas y vainilla, se fue impregnando en su nariz e instintivamente la pelirrubia se relamió los labios. Al contacto de su lengua con el manjar, despertó sobresaltada, ese sabor le era familiar, muy familiar.

-¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiii! –Chilló de emoción- Chocolates, chocolates… mis favoritos.

Todos la miraban de manera extraña, poco a poco fue recobrando la compostura hasta quedar sentada sobre la alfombra. Debía admitir que aún se comportaba de manera infantil en algunas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Eso no es todo bombón, Michiru y yo escogimos un atuendo hermoso y sensual para ti, sabemos que le darás un uso adecuado –Dijo de manera casual Haruka mientras tomaba un sorbo de té- quizás muy pronto.

Serena rodó los ojos, no entendía a que se referían, pero cuando vio las miradas de las chicas, sintió que estaba a punto de vivir una situación incómoda.

¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No! Debían estar bromeando. Ella ni loca se pondría tal cosa. Ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Bueno, no era necesario tanto dramatismo, pero aun así… ella jamás vestiría algo tan descarado.

-Ustedes me quieren matar de un disgusto ¿Verdad? Con ese baby doll pareceré una chica de la vida galante.

-Estoy en desacuerdo contigo Sere –Anunció Mina, mientras hacia un mohín de picardía con los labios- es una prenda inocente, que solo muestra tu feminidad y ademàs es un modelo exclusivo de _D&G_.

-Ah ya… y yo me la creí ¿no?

-Es parte de la seducción –Reconoció Lita con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro y la voz alterada por la vergüenza.

-Vamos bombón, no puedes negar que esa prenda es incapaz de dejar indiferente a Darien –Le encantaba poner nerviosa a la rubia y esta era una oportunidad que Haruka no desaprovecharía- es una exquisito baby doll hecho con el más fino encaje de seda y la tanga tiene esos lindos detalles de flores de organza que le dan un toque de coquetería, además el color blanco le agrega inocencia.

-Todas menos tú Ruka, tú no me hagas esto… míralo bien, es transparente, me deja toda expuesta, mejor deberían colgarme un letrero que diga "entrega inmediata" y así nos ahorramos todo ese estúpido juego de seducción.

-Según las estadísticas, la ayuda visual juega un papel importante en los preeliminares al acto sexual, la sexóloga Welch asegura que… -Amy no pudo terminar su discurso informativo, ya que Serena le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

-Yo no pienso usar esa cosa, además Darien y yo no tenemos planes de hacerlo todavía.

-¿De veras Serena? Yo tengo información de primera mano que me asegura todo lo contrario, ya sabes… ese bendito don de las visiones que poseo y que ahora atesoro más que nunca -Dijo Rei con una mirada cargada de acusación hacia la rubia.

-Eres una pervertida Rei, deberías entrenar para tener visiones pero no de ese tipo…

-Yo no tengo la culpa de tenerlas, te lo aseguro, es algo que no controlo –Mintió la pelinegra mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cínica.

-Serena… -Interrumpió Michiru- este regalo no lo hemos escogido con la intención de incomodarte, sino todo lo contrario, la primera vez es algo maravilloso si se hace con la persona indicada y por los motivos correctos, queremos que para ti sea tan mágica como lo fue para nosotras. No puedes repudiar algo que nunca has usado. Inténtalo ¿Si?

La voz que empleó la peliverde y los argumentos que usó, provocaron el efecto deseado en Serena, esta asintió lentamente y prometió que llegado el momento, utilizaría la prenda para sorprender a su amado novio.

-Pero eso no significa que lo vaya a usar pronto eh… les aclaro de una vez….

-Que gran mentira, Pinocho pierde contigo, tú y tu virginidad tienen las horas contadas -declaró Rei a viva voz.

La gota que derramó el vaso. Serena no aguanto más y se lanzó sobre la pelinegra, le daría una lección, además… ya extrañaba liarse a golpes con su amiga. Más tarde, si… más tarde analizaría ese extraño sueño que minutos antes había tenido.

**Continuará…**

**¿****Les gustó? Esperamos que si y que cumpla con las expectativas de ustedes nuestros amados lectores. Sabemos que han esperado demasiado para la actualización de esta historia y no hay excusa que valga, pero continuamos con la promesa en pie, de que jamás dejaremos inconclusa ninguna de nuestras historias. Procedemos a agradecer sus reviews que como hemos dicho siempre: son más valiosos que el oro, ya que alimentan nuestra imaginación y a nuestra musa de la inspiración. Los que tienen cuentan en FF tendrán su respuesta vía e-mail, los que no poseen una, serán a continuación enlistados.**

TAMYMOON: Jajaja, bueno, sip, el refrán es aplicado,"de tal palo tal astilla"y con respecto a lo que pasa (no pasa nada),jaaja ,si claro, pero mejor lo descubrirás a medida que pasen los capis, besos

Anita Chiba: Hola, tanto tiempo, a ver cuando te animas a escribir un fic tuyo nos encantaría leerlo, Ajajaja que a Darien se le haga,(aún no sabemos pero de que le duele seguro que si, jajaja)besos, cuídate

Cerezita: Amiga bella, mil millones de gracias por tus 3 reviews, eso que dices de nosotras nos emocionó mucho, gracias, te quiero un montón, un beso grande y sabes que estoy siempre contigo, gracias a ti por ser tan linda, y buena, te kierooooo, Dios te bendiga

Serenalucy: Sip, ya está mucho mejor amiga y dime tienes cuenta ya? porque nos pareció ver tu nombre con un fic ,si es así dánoslo ,así leemos ,ajaja y no te preocupes con lo del lemon, que daremos más que consejos,(aunque aclaramos no ser expertas en esa materia) smuacks lunares.

Isa1181: Jajaja, pero si es tu tío, hija pervertida, jajaja, por fin nos aparecemos, (ya ves, creo que a todos nos agarró duro el trabajo, snif) Digamos que Rini nos salió parecida a la madre, o sea a mua, jajaja (súper anna contestando) y con respecto al futuro, algo se avecina, solo esperamos que no nos mates. Un besote grande, te queremos y extrañamos un montón

Nubia Serenity: Bien, donde andas??? Esto ya nos está preocupando, llamaremos a los bomberos, espera ese no es XD, llamaremos al FBI. No desesperes que habrá más de una sorpresa, y con respecto a la frustración de Darien, lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada, jajaja. Por cierto, oye dinos, que tienes la bola de cristal?? Nos estás adivinando casi toda la historia, no es justo, jajaja, cambiaremos toda, nee, mentira. Te mandamos muchos besos, esperamos encontrarte pronto.

Cyndi: Sentimos habernos tardado, snif, snif pero aquí estamos, jaja(terminamos antes el cumple que la actualización de éste capi) y sobre que pasará, en los próximos capítulos se develará un poco el panorama ,besos.

Marina&&&: Nosotras hacerle algo a Darien?? Pero si somos más buenas que el pan con leche XD, jajajaj, como que tu okupas el lugar de Sere?? Ese es mi lugar (esa es la anna, yo nada ke ver jajaja)y de entrometerse psss (anna y kelly mirando pa otro lado) jajaj, no podemos decir nada, un beso grande.

AGOS2911: Agoss, amix bella y queridaaa, sentimos enormemente el tiempo que tardamos pero creo que sabes mejor que nadie, que siempre se nos complica por el tiempo, pero aki estamos, ps si te adelantamos mucho sufrimiento, dolor, horror y sudor XD, jajajajjaja, esperamos que te guste el nuevo capi, smuacks lunares

DULCE 27: Jajaja, no somos malas, somos muy buenitas, y perdón por la tardanza, snif, ahora prometemos actualizar más seguido, y ya se irán resolviendo poco a poco tus dudas, saludoss!!

Maritza: Bienvenida a nuestro fic y lamentamos enormemente habernos tardado, esperamos que te guste el nuevo capi, saluditos.

Haydee Pérez Alonso: Amigota del alma, siento mucho desaparecerme y no actualizar tan seguido, no lo hago intencionalmente de veras… pero anna sabe mejor que nadie, todo lo que me ha pasado, solo puedo prometer que ahora si actualizaremos seguido, empieza a despejarse la nube negra que estaba sobre mi mansión (donde habré oído eso antes???) así que esperamos que sigas al pie del cañón con nosotras, gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia.


End file.
